A New Beginning
by lucymalta
Summary: Final Chapter... Eric is determined to get Mich and H back together... But will Mich's final secret be too much for H to bear.... The end of the tale complete with Epilogue....
1. Chapter 1

CSI Miami: A New Beginning….

Chapter 1

Horatio drove carefully through the busy lunchtime traffic, he was on his way back to the lab after checking out yet another crime scene – today there had already been 3 murders, and it was still early – plenty of time for more mischief to occur.

Waiting at a set of traffic lights, H was lost in his thoughts, until his radio squawked into life. Great he thought, another bank robbery in progress – there had been quite a few recently, making him wonder if people were going mad – it was going to be one of those days. As he made his way to the scene, his blood turned to ice as he heard the follow-up message – "Officer down, hostages taken." something had gone wrong.

Making a quick call, he found out that Eric was already on site – he had been following up a case nearby – and told H that SWAT were on their way.

Pulling over, H quickly got out of the Hummer and joined Eric who was sheltered behind the door of a patrol car. "SWAT just arrived, they have a sharpshooter headed for the roof opposite, and two team members on the roof of the bank ready to go in through the windows if necessary.

"Ok fill me in on the details," Eric informed him that three robbers had gone in, two armed with shotguns, the third – who appeared to be the leader of the group – armed with a semi-automatic pistol.

Unfortunately for them, an off-duty marshal had been in the bank, and had raised the alarm through his mobile. Shots had been heard by passers-by, and through a set of binoculars, H could see the lower half of his body through the glass doors of the bank – from this distance, it was impossible to tell if he was alive or dead.

Frank Tripp came over, stopping next to H, "someone inside is a born negotiator, they've managed to persuade the robbers to release all the female staff, and the female customers with kids."

Horatio frowned, "meaning we have several men and possibly a few women still inside."

An hour later, the stand-off continued. Like many banks, the building was mainly of stone – the windows either had blinds or frosted glass – only the door was clear, even SWAT's little gadgets were not able to give a lot of help, though a small camera had revealed that there were 8 men held hostage by the three robbers - and one woman.

A shout made H look up, four men were leaving the bank – all customers - being released by the robbers. Questioned by Frank, they revealed that they had been released as a 'goodwill gesture' and that the robbers wanted a Hummer to get away. If the Hummer was brought, they would release the rest of the employees.

Eric commented that it would be nice if they released the woman. One of the released hostages laughed, "She won't come out – she's the one who's been negotiating for the rest of us."

Horatio swore – this was going to get difficult, his natural instinct was to protect women and children as much as he could, but this one seemed to be putting herself in harm's way, deliberately, either she was dumb, trying to be a hero (one of the 'men'), or very, very, smart. H hoped it was the latter.

H called the team leaders together for a quick conference. "Here's what I want you to do." outlining his plan, H waited for everyone to move into their respective positions – then drove the Hummer up to the bank.

Stepping away a short distance, he waited, but not for long, the doors opened and the remaining men left. Now came the dodgy part. After what seemed like an eternity, a robber appeared, with the female hostage – holding his pistol to her head, keeping her very close with his other hand.

H swore again. The robber was only about 5'9" and the woman only slightly shorter maybe 5'7". His earpiece crackled "SWAT 1 has no clear shot, repeat, SWAT 1 has no clear shot," H couldn't believe it – this day was going from bad to worse. Movement caught his eye – the other two robbers were emerging from the bank, carrying large holdalls of what could only be cash, as they came out into the sun, Horatio adjusted his position slightly to attract the lead robber's attention.

Two SWAT members slid silently down ropes like spiders on a thread, and soundlessly restrained the two robbers that were below them. H took a deep breath. "Two down one to go," he muttered to himself. Looking carefully at the robber and woman in front of him, he saw that she was tense, but calm and alert – the robber on the other hand was nervous. H knew he had to be careful.

As he was watching he was startled when, with an amused smile, the woman winked at him. "What the hell?" thought H. With a slight nod, he acknowledged that he had seen her 'communication', she smiled dropping her shoulders, she seemed to be waiting for H to make the next move.

The robber moved first – as if he sensed his partners had been taken down, he dragged the woman to the Hummer for cover. Over his earpiece, H could hear SWAT swearing as they had no shot, it was down to him.

Calmly taking out his gun, he ordered the robber to let go of his hostage – at first, he seemed about to comply with Horatio's request, but suddenly tightened his grip around her throat, "She goes nowhere, until I get free." H felt almost powerless – the only shot he had available was to the robbers neck – a head shot could also hit the hostage. H hesitated, it would be a very difficult shot and she might get hit too, he couldn't take the risk.

He was about to lower his gun, when the woman again caught his eye. Although now very tense and obviously concerned with the turn of events, she remained calm. She blinked slowly and slightly nodded her head – the movement caused the robber to change his grip – leaving a slightly larger target for H to aim at.

Horatio was at a loss, lowering his gun slightly he noticed the woman frown, raising it back up, she smiled. "Dear God," thought H, "she understands what I need to do." Watching closely, H saw her control her breathing, forcing herself to relax, as she did so, a little more of the target area opened up. Tightening his grip, H saw her close her eyes, and fired… twice.

H was moving instantly the second shot was clear. Swearing, he knew the first shot must have clipped her shoulder. Both hostage and robber were down, but from the swearing H realised that the woman would – probably – be ok. Kneeling next to her, H was surprised to see that although she must be in pain, she refused to show it. "Tough cookie," he thought to himself, "Hi ma'am, we'll get you sorted – just hang on in there."

Laughing through gritted teeth, the woman regarded him intently, "Lucky you're a good shot… Detective?"

"Lieutenant," H corrected her, "Horatio Caine, crime lab." She acknowledged the difference, "Well thank you for being accurate Lieutenant, or I'd be in a lot more trouble right now. God this hurts like hell."

H noted her accent – definitely not American – English, but with a soft lilting quality. She was gripping the wound tightly, keeping pressure on it, but H could see that blood was starting to seep through her fingers, she was hurt more badly than H had initially realised. Shouting to hurry up the paramedic, H looked at her carefully. "They'll be here in a second, you go and get yourself fixed up, is there anyone we need to contact? Mrs……"

"Michelle, Michelle Bailey, only my daughter Kyra for the moment, if someone can collect her from school."

"Husband?" asked H, Michelle grimaced as another wave of pain passed across her face, "Died 3 years ago, no other family here." As the paramedics picked her up and put her on to the stretcher, a worried look came into her eyes, "My daughter..."

H caught her hand, "I don't want you to worry about that right now. Which school?" Michelle told him, "I'll bring her to you myself." Relief passing across her face, the pain finally took over, and Michelle blacked out…

Checking the time, Horatio contacted the school to ask what time Michelle's daughter would be finished, and arranged to meet her in the principal's office.

Arriving back at the lab, Horatio started thinking about the robbery. There had been so many recently, they never made front page news. Asking for the case files, H started reading. Of all the recent robberies, only the first two had been successful – the robbers getting away with around $250,000 each time. Yet each robbery was similar, only three robbers each time at small banks, not the big multinationals that could afford the extra security.

Making note of the banks, including today's target, H had a feeling there was a link but couldn't see anything at the moment and continued looking. The robbers had all been of Latin ancestry, possibly Cuban, or even South American.

Walking into the school, H smiled at the looks he got from the kids leaving for home. Heading for the principal's office, he went through what he would tell this young girl.

Seeing Kyra, H was startled, Michelle was light-brown/blonde haired and blue eyed, but her daughter was dark almost black hair, with dark brown eyes. "Must be her father's genes," thought H to himself.

"Hi you must be Kyra," she was about 8 years old, H guessed. Taking off his glasses, and looking at her sideways, Horatio sat down on the couch next to her and explained why he was there, "I'm going to take you to your mom now."

H led Kyra outside to the Hummer. "Is this your car?" H nodded, "Cool… Is mum hurt badly?" H told her that Michelle had been shot in the shoulder, but that she should be ok, and that the shoulder would be back to normal in a couple of months. Kyra groaned, "Oh boy – she's going to be mad."

Gentle questioning from H revealed that Michelle was part owner of a riding centre – training people and horses for 3 day event – a shoulder injury would cause problems for business. Kyra also confirmed to H that they were indeed from the UK, Michelle was Welsh born and bred – hence the lilt to her accent.

Arriving at the hospital, H was surprised to see Calleigh deep in conversation with Michelle. "Hi Horatio, hi Kyra, how are you doing?" H was startled – Calleigh obviously knew them – maybe she could fill him in later.

Seeing the grateful look in Michelle's eyes, H used the opportunity to check how she was feeling. "Shoulder hurts like hell, but I'll deal with it." As she had to stay in hospital for a couple of days, H was concerned for Kyra. "Don't worry – she's going to be looked after by my groom and his wife – she'll be fine, Alessandro treats her like his own grand daughter."

H stood up to leave, wishing Michelle a speedy recovery. "Don't you want to ask me anything?"

Horatio paused, "we can wait until you feel better."

Michelle pulled a face, "the longer you wait, the more I'll forget."

H sat back down, "You have a point."

Just as he was about to start asking Michelle some questions, the nurse came in to check her I.V. tree, noticing that she was just on basic meds, Horatio excused himself – saying he would be back shortly. Stopping the nurse, H queried the lack of painkillers.

"She doesn't want anything strong, says it dulls her senses." The nurse went on to say that Michelle had a pretty high pain threshold – though if she didn't sleep, the doctor had instructed her to give Michelle something stronger for the night.

Looking at Michelle through the window, H was amazed at how resilient this woman was. No husband, her own business – calm when under pressure, in a country that she had only lived in for just under a year. Life had dealt her a tough hand to play and she played it well. Fortunately, Maria and Alessandro arrived at that moment to take Kyra home and to get instructions for the barn, so H was able to start talking to Michelle about the robbery.

Going through the incident, Michelle was able to give details of what happened, such detail that he could almost picture it in his mind. She played down her part in the robbery, negotiating the release of the other hostages, "I've always been a good talker."

After she had finished, H thanked her for her help, but she dismissed his comments, "I'm the one who should be thanking you, you trusted my judgement to do your job. Not many men would have taken the shot, I could have been in a far worse state if you hadn't fired."

Talking in general, H found Michelle to have a quick wit and such an easy going manner that he began talking about a lot of things that he had partly forgotten. An hour later, he regretfully made his apologies, he had to get back to the lab. "It is I who should apologise for monopolising your time Lieutenant."

Horatio smiled, and insisted that Michelle call him by his first name, "I may need to check some details in the future, would it be ok if we spoke to you again…?"

Michelle nodded, "I'm not going anywhere." Smiling as he left the room, H saw Michelle turn off the overhead light and settle herself down for some sleep.

Horatio called in to the hospital on several occasions during the next few days, but the rest of the questioning was done by Frank and his officers. Calleigh had told him a little more about Michelle's work they did know each other, as Calleigh occasionally rode at the barn when she had some free time, but she couldn't add much, except that Michelle had come to Miami to make a fresh start after her husband had been killed, how Calleigh didn't know. Michelle kept her past strictly private.

At the end of the week Michelle went home, with orders to take it easy. Grumbling about the restrictions placed on her by the doc, she promised to behave appropriately, though all who knew her knew that she wouldn't. Fortunately, she didn't need her right arm to teach or train, though it would be a while before she could compete again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

In the crime lab, Calleigh and Horatio were going over the case files, every bit of evidence had been collected and put together, due to the death of the marshal, the two robbers that SWAT had picked up would be going away for quite a while.

"I hear you have an interesting case," H looked up and scowled, Stetler was standing in the doorway, "not really – just another bank robbery."

"Not really?" Stetler strolled in to H's office, regardless of the look H gave him, "Not really, when a hostage gets shot by a member of this department. IA will want to speak to her regarding the incident."

Horatio narrowed his eyes "Speak to her all you like, but please remember that she is also a material witness in this case. If you prejudice my case, I will come after you." As Stetler left, H swore. "Calleigh," As he turned around, Calleigh was smiling, she had already flipped open her cell phone.

At the barn, Michelle heard the phone ring, when Alessandro answered it, he called her over. "Miss Calleigh for you." Listening to what she had to say, Michelle's face turned grim. "Don't worry, thanks for the warning Cal."

Michelle returned to her training session, this new horse was going to be difficult, not because he was a problem, but because he was a lazy SoB and she hated lazy horses. She thought about Cal's phone call, damned IA, they were the same on both sides of the Atlantic. Oh well she had dealt with them before – she could deal with them again.

That weekend, Michelle was busy with clients, but on the Monday morning she found herself driving into town – specifically to the Miami Dade police HQ.

Walking in, she was recognised by Ryan Wolfe, who quickly came to talk to her. "Hi, I'm afraid that Lieutenant Caine is not here, can I help you?"

Michelle smiled, "Actually CSI Wolfe, I'm here at the request of a certain detective Stetler." Seeing the look on Wolfe's face change, Michelle reached the conclusion that the IA man was not popular among the CSI branch. Patting Ryan on the shoulder, she relaxed "Don't worry, the detective isn't going to get any help from me if he is on a witch hunt."

Ryan calmed down, and told the receptionist to contact Stetler. Michelle suggested that he should leave – if they were spotted talking together, it would look like she'd been asked to protect H.

Ryan went back into his lab, spotting Stetler walking towards Michelle, he speed dialled H's number.

Horatio swore, Stetler had used exactly the right time to call Michelle in, he was stuck in court, in a very delicate case. Calling Frank, who was at his desk, Horatio told him what was going on, Frank assured him that he would keep an eye on things.

Michelle watched Stetler closely – within the first few minutes, she had him pegged as an ass, who was out to cause trouble. Yet there was something else that she couldn't quite put her finger on, something that she didn't like at all.

After about 10 minutes of polite questioning, Michelle knew that Stetler was trying to trip her up; suddenly she knew what he was trying to do – incriminate the Lieutenant.

Michelle was not known among her friends and family as a person with a bad temper, however, when she was provoked, under certain situations it could and usually did, explode.

Having mixed with IA officers in the UK, Michelle kept her cool, but slowly her tone of voice changed as she answered Stetler's questions. At first pleasant, helpful, the edge to her voice became sharper, harder – her pronunciation clearer, as if she was talking to a child.

If Michelle's voice could carry across an 80 metre x 40 metre riding arena, there was certainly no problem with it carrying across a 10 ft by 10 ft room.

Horatio certainly had no problem hearing the 'conversation' when he arrived back at the lab, several officers, Frank and Ryan were all buried in their work, trying not to laugh. As H was about to head for the Interview room, Ryan pulled him to one side.

"I don't think we need to worry about IA and Stetler. He's asked Michelle the same questions about 20 different ways and she still comes back with the same answers."

Listening carefully, H soon began to smile, Michelle was certainly running rings around Stetler, but now her voice was increasing in volume.

Michelle was getting angrier by the minute, Stetler was digging – trying to find a weakness but in an angry woman, that was impossible. After another pointless question, she had had enough, standing up she faced Stetler across the table.

"I will repeat this for the final time Detective. Lieutenant Caine did not make a mistake when he took the shot. If he had not, there is a distinct possibility that I would not be here." Her voice was like tempered steel thought H – and he was glad he was not on the receiving end.

However Stetler decided to try one more push, "and how would you know that he did not make a mistake?"

Michelle gave him a look of contempt that showed exactly what she thought of him, "because, you idiot. I knew he was going to do it – because I asked him to take the shot."

Stetler was stunned. How in the world could she have known? He was just about to ask another question, when Horatio chose that moment to open the door. "Is everything ok?" he asked quietly.

"Everything is fine Lieutenant, I was just leaving," Michelle stood up and left the room, H could see that she was barely controlling her temper.

Nodding to Frank, who intercepted Michelle to take her to the waiting room, H squared up to Stetler. "If you hassle my prime witness again, there will be trouble."

In the waiting area, Michelle finally let go of her temper, it had been tightly controlled and now it had been unleashed, was like a wild animal, striking out at those nearest, poor Frank was on the receiving end.

"If that fucking idiot comes near me again, I swear I'll have his balls skewered and cooked on a BBQ." H raised an eyebrow at Frank. As he stood up Frank grinned "That's the nicest thing she's said so far, she must be calming down."

Horatio tried not to laugh and told Frank that he would take it from here. Frank could not get out of the door fast enough, as Michelle continued to say what she would do to Stetler if he crossed her path again.

After one particularly graphic description involving a horsewhip and dragging Stetler around the yard at her barn at the gallop, H couldn't help laughing. "Would you really do that? If you do, please let me know, my team and I would love to be there to see it."

Michelle turned, seeing H she grinned, "Probably not, but if he starts pushing again, you never know." Flopping down on the chair next to him, she sighed, "I can't stand people like him, he should be out doing a real job, catching the real crooks, not hassling your department."

"Unfortunately, we have to have people like him," countered H, "He serves a purpose."

"Yeah right, like all the other bottom feeders," Michelle returned, causing H to smile.

Escorting her out of the door, Horatio arranged a time for her to discuss her testimony with the DA. The case was airtight, but H didn't want to take any chances.

H and Michelle crossed paths at the lab a few more times before the case came to court, always polite, sharing a few minutes of conversation about nothing in particular, H was conscious of the invisible barrier between them, that of case witness and Lieutenant, but couldn't quite work out who had put the barrier up.

At the end of the month, the trial had come to a successful conclusion and the CSI's had presented their evidence well, as had several hostage – witnesses.

Michelle walked over to the group, "I want to say thanks to you all for your help." Holding out her hand, she shook with those present, H noticing that the strength in her grip was returning. She gave Calleigh a hug, "next time you have a chance to come up, the ride is on me."

Turning to H, she smiled, "Thanks for everything Lieutenant," Horatio chuckled "It is we who should be thanking you, the robbery could have ended very differently."

As she walked away, Eric couldn't help teasing his boss, "I think she likes you H," receiving a glance from his brother-in-law that would, in the past, have made him stay quiet, Eric added, "Tell you what, bet you she stops and turns before going around the corner. That's how much she likes you." Horatio tried to dismiss Eric's teasing, but couldn't help but wait and watch.

Michelle reached the corner; smiling to herself she knew she had made some new friends – those that would be able to help her settle in to her new life, some of it was so strange. Before she turned the corner towards the car park, she stopped to look back, she didn't expect to see anyone from the team, they were busy people, but she was pleasantly surprised to see the Lieutenant and, "oh what was his name… ah yes, Eric" watching her leave. Lifting her hand in farewell, she saw the Lieutenant acknowledge her goodbye with a nod, before she continued walking.

On their way back to the Hummer, Eric could not help but laugh at H's discomfort. "Don't say a word Eric, just don't say anything at all."

Driving back to the lab, Horatio put Michelle to the back of his mind; the case was over, satisfactorily closed. He would probably never see her again, although Calleigh would on the occasional day off.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

3 months later….

Michelle had a satisfied look on her face, the new horse was performing well and she was lying in 20th place with him after the first two phases of the competition, her No. 1 horse had also worked well – earning her 6th place so far.

Hearing a shout, she looked up and grinned at Thomas – his land backed onto hers and they sometimes trained together – an attractive, dark-haired man in his mid-thirties, they were great friends. At this stage, he would be lying in either first or second place, but Michelle knew she could peg him back, the cross country was her best, and his worst discipline.

Giving her a kiss on the cheek, the two of them laughed at a look they were given by another competitor, they were the outsiders, Michelle because she was from overseas, Thomas, because he was unequivocally gay. People could not understand why they worked together, so they purposefully did things to wind people up.

"Have you seen Nicky?"

Mich shook her head, "not since he helped me to get on Zephyr for the dressage." Nicky was Michael's groom, and lover, from a rich 'old money' family – who on finding out his 'affliction' had kicked him out of the ancestral home. His maternal grandmother however, admired and respected Nicky's honesty and gave him a small allowance, which, combined with the money Thomas earned through training horses, was enough to pay the rent on their small barn and have a fairly comfortable life.

It was unusual for Nicky to go missing, while Mich and Thomas would walk the course together he would look after their horses. At competitions, Mich worked alone and never trusted a groom to prepare her horses for her, after a particularly nasty accident at the age of 23 that left her in a wheelchair for 3 months.

The two of them were about to start looking, when Mich's number was called to give her a 5 minute warning for the cross country. "Don't worry Thomas, he'll turn up, probably got side-tracked – you know how he is sometimes."

Thomas nodded "I hope so – maybe he's in a tack shop, he's been saying I need some new stuff."

Mich put Nicky's disappearance out of her mind, she had a job to do, getting Zephyr around a cross country course. As she came back after a clear round, she saw Thomas warming up his horse – but his usual calm, concentrated face showed something she had never seen before. Concern - and fear.

After 10 minutes of walking Zephyr to cool him off, she put him in the temporary stall and started to walk to the video tent to watch the other competitors, when she saw the ambulance heading out. An alarm bell went off in her head "Which fence?"

"The water," called an official.

She swore. Thomas' horse hated water, she hoped he wasn't badly hurt, taking a short cut; she arrived just as Thomas was being stretchered out of the water. She looked around. Where the hell was Nicky?

Seeing Thomas' still form, her heart froze, he wasn't moving. The on-course doctor pulled her to one side. "I'm sorry Mich; I know he was a good friend."

She couldn't believe her ears. "How….?"

"Broken neck…"

Spotting Thomas' horse, she stopped the doc, "Where's his saddle?"

"Somewhere in the water. People said his girth broke."

Mich stopped him again, "But that's not possible – Thomas' competition tack is brand- new."

The doc paused "You're sure?" She nodded. The Doc hesitated and told the paramedic to call a replacement ambulance, before placing a call to a good friend - Alexx Woods.

With Thomas' death, and the fact that there were suspicious circumstances surrounding it, the competition was called off and re-scheduled. Mich was worried – there was still no sign of Nicky.

Within 20 minutes of the doc's call, Mich spotted Eric Delko walking towards her. "Hi Mich, what are you doing here?"

She gave Eric a bemused look – she was dressed in her riding gear. "Are you trying to be funny?"

Her tone warned Eric that something was wrong. Mich quickly filled him in on the situation – including Nicky's disappearance. Using her jumping experience, Eric was able to mark out a search area in the 2 ft deep murky water to find the saddle.

After a slow methodical search Eric finally found the saddle, it was, as Mich had said, new, as was the girth that went around the horses belly. Not being familiar with the gear, Eric showed it to her, who grabbed his shoulder in grief. "That's not a normal break - It's been cut."

"Oh my God – Nicky… Where is he?" Mich's face was white with worry, she knew that his and Thomas' relationship was often stormy, she had played the diplomat often enough. This would look bad on him.

A calm, authoritative voice invaded her thoughts, "I'll take it from here Eric – you start on the lab work." Sitting down next to her, Horatio took off his glasses, "Talk to me." Mich replayed the information she had given to Eric, and with careful questioning, H managed to get more from her.

Suddenly Mich jumped up. "What an idiot I am… the only place I didn't think to look" Running off, H was hard pressed to follow over the rough ground, though he was by her side when they arrived at a large Mercedes horse transport. It was Mich's, but she shared her transport with Thomas to cut costs.

Finding the small side door locked, Mich panicked – shouting for Nicky, she paused to explain to H that they never locked the door at a show. It wasn't necessary. H tested it after putting on his gloves – not only was it locked, but something had been put in the keyhole to jam it. "Is there another way in?"

"From the horse's compartment or the skylight… but that's very small." Opening the big side ramp, H could immediately smell gas. Calling for uniformed help on his radio, H told Mich to wait outside. "No way – you need help, and he's a good friend of mine."

H frowned, but Mich was stubborn, "All right, but don't touch anything."

They found Nicky slumped in a corner, the side of his face full of blood. Horatio quickly turned off the small gas cooker and checked for a pulse. Shouting into a radio, he called for a paramedic – Nicky was still alive.

Between the two of them, they managed to get Nicky out of the small gas filled room. While Mich remained with Nicky, H took out his pocket torch and started looking around. Using a long stick, he was able to open the skylight to allow the gas to escape and started noticing the evidence. Blood spatter – a small hammer, which was probably used as a weapon, no fingerprints that he could see… yet.

Looking at the crime scene, he judged that someone had lain in wait before attacking Nicky – both this attack, and the cutting of the girth had been planned, but which had happened first, and who was the target – both men, or one or the other?

When Ryan arrived, Horatio told him to be very careful collecting the evidence. Returning to Mich, who had not gone to the hospital, "I have to get the horses home – and then I'll go in." She had arranged transport with someone else – knowing that H would need to take the mobile crime scene.

"I'll see you tomorrow." H looked at her confused for a moment. "It's my transport – and I'm sure you'll want to record my statement." He nodded; surprised again at her calmness under pressure, she would have made a good officer.

As Mich walked away, she paused, "Lieutenant – Thomas and Nicky were my best friends, you'd better find out who did this - or I will do it myself." The tone in her voice chilled Horatio's blood, this was no empty threat.

Watching her walk back to the temporary stables H began to wonder about Mich's past – who the hell was she? Not just the simple horse trainer/coach she led people to believe, he was sure of that.

When Horatio arrived at the lab, he called Calleigh to his office. A few minutes later, she arrived, "What's up H?"

Sighing, he looked at her. "Calleigh, I need you to do something for me. It's a difficult job, and I would prefer no-one else knows about it."

Intrigued, Calleigh sat down, "What do you need me to do?"

"I need you to find out as much information as you can about someone." Calleigh's face registered her shock when H told her who.

"But why?" H's face turned grim. "Because it's the only way I might keep her from getting into trouble."

At Dade Memorial, Mich was sitting in a chair, after eating a light snack for lunch, waiting for Nicky to come around – the doctors had cleaned him up and stitched the nasty cut over his eye, but he still looked bad. Just outside the door was a uniform – ordered to report to Frank as soon as Nicky woke up.

Calleigh's search first went to immigration, to check Mich's entry details. Her initial sponsor – and silent partner - was a well known businessman, who had polo teams on both sides of the Atlantic. She also found out that that his share of the business decreased over time. Michelle was slowly paying off the loan he had given her to buy the barn in the first place.

Eric was testing a girth of exactly the same manufacture as Thomas', but something wasn't right, he had cut the girth to the same point, but it broke when tested after just 5 minutes – so how had it lasted for almost eight minutes on course?

Ryan was looking around the horsebox and its associated evidence, the blood spatter was appropriate with the wound Nicky had received – and the DNA was a match. The weapon was the hammer they had found, but no fingerprints had been found anywhere.

Eric knew he needed some insight on the girth, and called Calleigh, she was the one that knew horses. The explanation was simple, the pressure on a horse's girth is not constant, but pulls and relaxes according to the movement of the horse. Testing another girth, it broke after seven minutes forty-three seconds.

Horatio was in the Hummer, driving to meet a certain William J Franks. A millionaire business man, who was well known for his generous donations to charity and drug pushing son.

Mich was at the hospital, smiling as Nicky's eyes opened. Seeing her he smiled back and asked for Thomas. The look on Mich's face was enough to tell him all he needed to know, clinging to her for support, tears streaming down his face, he would soon be talking. The officer outside opened a channel on his radio.

When Frank arrived at the hospital, Mich was just about to leave – primed by Horatio, he asked her to sit back down as he would need to ask her a few questions to fill in some details.

Nicky described how – just after Mich had ridden off, he had tidied up around the stable area, before going to the tack shop at the tented village. Thomas needed a few new bits and pieces and he wanted to check the prices. Then he had watched Michelle before going back to the transport to pick up Thomas' gloves, he needed them for the cross country. As he had turned to leave, he had been struck across the head – the next thing he remembered was being in the ambulance before blacking out again.

Eric and Ryan were watching video tape; they saw Mich start her round and then watched as someone helped Nicky to tighten his girth. Zooming in and replaying back and forth – the tape revealed that this man was the one who cut the girth, a knife clearly seen in his hand. They were now trying to see if Dan could get a view of his face from a possible reflection in the stirrup.

Returning from his meeting, Horatio was bemused. He had found out a little of Mich's past, but not a lot, but he now had someone else to speak to. Arriving back at his office, he closed the door and picked up his phone. Dialling the International Access Number 00 44, he added the remaining digits. A polite voice answered the call "New Scotland Yard, can I help you?"

"Chief Superintendent Derek Foster please."

Nicky was telling them how Thomas had a gambling habit – Mich knew about it, but not how bad it was. Nicky had been trying to help him kick the habit – one of the things they always argued about, but this time it seemed Thomas had got in too deep and had borrowed money from a loan shark.

H put down his phone; stunned with the information he had just been given. The next day he would be receiving a file by e-mail, plus some extra information about a certain Jack Bailey, a drug squad officer, killed while on a bust, by friendly fire.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The following day driving into work, H pondered on the news that he had been given by the Scotland Yard people. It had bugged him all evening, until the point where he had had to go out for a walk to relax; otherwise he would not have been able to sleep.

As the lift doors opened, he was greeted by the sight of Mich talking to Calleigh. His first thought was one of surprise, she was here early, and it was barely 7 am. He next noticed what she was wearing, her riding gear.

Unlike the day before where she had been dressed in her cross country gear, complete with beige riding trousers, light blue/dark blue jumper, body protector, gloves and helmet, enough to disguise anyone's body shape, today she was dressed in black boots, white breeches, with polo neck jumper and black waistcoat. Clothing which left little to the imagination, as it fit where it touched, and he wasn't the only one to have noticed.

Eric and Ryan were having a quiet chat in one of the glass fronted labs, and from the direction they were looking in and the looks on their faces, it was obvious they were not talking about work.

Horatio smiled and shook his head. Ever since he had lost Marisol, he hadn't really thought about another relationship with anyone, but that didn't stop him from appreciating female beauty.

Joining the two younger men, he teased them about their testosterone levels. Eric teased him back about being an 'old man'. Mich may not have been a 'classic' beauty, but she did have a stunning figure, none of them could deny that, and add to that her strength of character – which she had demonstrated only too well, it certainly created a challenge for any hot blooded male…..

Seeing Calleigh heading towards them and Mich accompanying Frank to the interview room, the three of them started discussing the case. Walking in, Calleigh found the three of them talking about the picture that Dan had managed to build up for them from the video. Looking from one to the other, she sighed, "This is what I get working with men."

The interview with Frank was going well Mich thought, answering his questions, she was actually finding out more about the case itself. Then came a moment that made her narrow her eyes slightly, Frank showed her a picture of a man that they were looking for – Mich had to admit that she had never seen him before, but looking closely, knew that she would recognise him if she ever saw him again.

A tap on the glass made her look up – Horatio was beckoning to Frank through the window. "Relax a moment will you Mich, just let me see what H wants." Mich smiled pleasantly, but when Frank had left, she started concentrating on what the two men were saying to each other. Through the glass she could make out some of the words 'extra information' 'connections' 'drugs', before H led Frank to his office.

Relaxing, her mind started to sift through what she knew already knew. Nicky had given a few names – which she had already been able to follow up, including John Buchannon – a local business man who had actually made his money through laundering money for the Mafia, until the drug cartels moved in, and had very quickly changed allegiance.

In Horatio's office, everyone took a seat, or stood as there were not that many seats available. Looking around, H smiled grimly at his team, "We have a slight problem, people, and it involves our current case and someone who is a good friend."

Filling them in, their reaction was as expected – stunned, but accepting his decision. Frank went back to the interview room, and continued talking to Mich about the case but now he was careful about the questions he asked, divulging nothing.

Mich noticed the difference immediately, and knew that something was up. Trying to draw Frank out, she felt the barriers going up against her. She knew that she was being blocked out. Frank closed the interview, "If you think of anything Mich." She smiled nodding her head. Her mind was working overtime – why had she been suddenly closed out. Looking out of the room, she saw Horatio watching her, and wondered how long he had been there. Surely he hadn't found out.

Walking out of the HQ, Mich had plenty to think about. Realising that she would not get anymore help from her friends at CSI, she knew she would have to go hunting alone. Smiling to herself, Mich was quite happy with the situation, it wouldn't be the first time.

As she climbed into her SUV, Mich heard her name being called. Looking up, she saw Eric trying to attract her attention. Winding down her window she waited.

Eric slowed down to a walk; he had to be very careful here, if H found out what he had in mind, he'd be in deep trouble with his boss. Since yesterday he hadn't been able to get Mich out of his mind. Ryan admitted that she sort of scared him, but Ryan's people skills weren't that great. When she had turned up that morning, Eric had made his mind up. He just had to make sure that he didn't slip up.

"Hi how you doing," Mich gave Eric a funny look. "What's on your mind Eric? First I get frozen out, then you come running after me like I've won a prize in a lottery." Eric grinned; Mich was going to be a challenge alright, straight talking, independent and self confident. That's what attracted him in the first place.

Eric gave her one of his cute half smiles. "Are you doing anything later?"

Mich chuckled. "Why do I get the feeling you like living on the edge?"

Eric grinned back "Life is for living, right." Mich shook her head; she liked Eric, but… However, just as she was about to turn his invitation down, she changed her mind, maybe there was a way she could get some more information after all. "What did you have in mind?"

Joining Ryan back in the lab, he opened his hand. "You owe me $10."

Ryan gaped at him. "You didn't, after what H told us."

"Movies tonight at 9.00." Handing over the note, Ryan shook his head, Eric was heading for some serious hot water.

In his office, H saw the exchange and smiled to himself, he knew Eric well, better than Eric suspected. Without realising, Mich had given a couple of things away to Frank indicating that she'd found out information that the team would never have found. If she wanted to play with fire, she'd found it, and anything she found out would eventually get back to him, he just hoped that nothing would go wrong, he didn't want Eric to get caught in the crossfire.

Following the directions Mich had given him, Eric drove out into the suburbs and soon picked up the road to the barn, it wasn't long before he was turning in up the driveway. "Nice place," he thought to himself, glad that he'd dressed a little smarter than usual dark trousers instead of jeans, although he still wore the casual top he preferred.

Knocking on the door of the house, he was welcomed by Kyra. "Hi Eric, mum said you were taking her out tonight." Eric was a bit taken back. Mich obviously didn't hide a lot from her daughter. Showing him into the TV room, Eric was surprised to see Nicky, "Hi, how are you feeling?" Nicky held up his hand and wobbled it from side to side, indicating that he was so-so. Alexx had released Thomas' body, and the funeral would be held tomorrow.

Mich walked into the room, wearing dark slacks and a blue turtle neck, Eric smiled, "Ready?" Indicating the way to the door, Mich said she was. Driving back into town, Eric was careful to keep the talk neutral, saying nothing about the case. Mich was amused, Eric was being very careful.

"So why have I been frozen out Eric?"

Looking at her, he sighed. "H doesn't want you to get involved Mich, from the leads we have it could get dangerous." Realising he'd probably said to much, he swore to himself and clamped his mouth shut.

Mich put her hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry Eric, I won't push. I'm not going to put you in a bad position – it's not the way I work, I can understand H's point of view and he won't be the first to tell me to stay out of something."

Nothing more was said on the matter, they enjoyed their evening out, first seeing a new movie – Eric was pleased to find out that Mich liked those with a bit of action, followed by supper and some time at a club. It was while they were dancing together, that Mich realised that she couldn't get involved with Eric. He was a great guy and it was nice to be in a man's arms again after 3 years of nothing, but he was not for her and she was not prepared to use him to get information out of the lab.

Eric sensed that this would probably be the first and last time he would be taking Mich out, he liked her, a lot, but it was not going as he had hoped. Dropping her off, he gave her a big hug. "Friends we were, friends we'll be?"

Mich chuckled. "I'm sorry Eric, but I've been on my own for 3 years now. I suppose it'll take me time to get back into the dating game, but there is something you can do for me…"

Eric laughed when she told him, "You can always ask for a hug Mich, anytime you need it."

Watching Eric drive away, Mich's face became determined. She was going to get to the bottom of this – and she would once again be the lone wolf. Nicky had moved in with her, he had nowhere else to go, and was quite happy to stay with Kyra while she worked Mich went to get some sleep; she knew she would need it.

The next morning, Horatio was surprised to see Eric in early, not that he was late, but it was only 6.30 am. "Late night, or early morning Eric?" Looking at H, Eric knew that H had spotted him talking to Michelle. Taking a deep breath, he told H that the night had been great fun, but that it wouldn't happen again. He was surprised when he saw a look of relief rather than anger on H's face.

"In some ways I'm glad Eric it could have put you in a very difficult position especially with IA." H glanced out of the corner of his eye "Better luck next time?"

Eric laughed, "I think I'll stay with the younger women, Mich is fun, but I get the feeling she's hiding something."

H looked up and asked Eric what he meant, "I'm not sure – but it's as if she's always trying to prove something to herself."

Mich had just finished feeding her horses, and was searching on the Internet for information. Finding what she wanted, she smiled – Mr Buchannon would be getting a visit from her later that night.

Apart from Thomas' funeral, the rest of the day was straight forward for Mich, training a couple of horses and teaching a few students. After feeding the horses their final meal at 6 and joining Kyra and Nicky for an evening meal, she had a shower and settled down in front of the TV.

After a couple of hours, she went upstairs. Checking that Kyra was soundly asleep, she didn't really want Kyra to know what she was doing. Kyra was beginning to understand certain things, growing up far too quickly for Mich's liking. Some day soon, Mich was going to have to explain what happened to Jack.

Going into her room, Mich looked through her things. What would be suitable for Miami nightlife? Smiling, she spotted a little red dress that she had worn only once, Jack had hated it on sight. Mich loved it, but had never worn it again after Jack had shown her what he thought of it. Now she could wear it again.

H had a 'normal' day too, a couple of murders and going through evidence of some cases with his team checking up on leads. However when he was finished, he headed home for a shower and then out to Michelle's place.

Parking his car out of sight, but being able to see her driveway, he turned off his lights and began to wait.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sitting in his car, Horatio went over the information he had received from Scotland Yard. Mich had originally worked with the vice squad, but on one occasion had stumbled on to one of London's biggest drug syndicates – due to a liaison with William J Franks' son Robert, who was arrested and sent to prison for 20 years, much to his father's relief – as he could then write his son out of his will with no bad feeling from Robert's mother, his ex wife.

As a result, she was seconded to the drug squad, working deep under cover. From time to time, she had failed to check in with her controlling officers, it was afterwards found out that she had done so to protect her cover, but other times out of shear bloody mindedness. It was at this time that she had developed the attitude that made others think of her as a lone wolf, and also the time when she had met Jack Bailey.

Jack was an exemplary officer, also working undercover for the drug squad, but unlike Michelle, he always made sure he had back up. In a true case of opposites attract, they had ended up working the same case and married only six months later. After that they had worked as a team, Mich being the cowboy taking the risks, while Jack became the solid dependable member.

After Kyra had been born, Mich slowed down, but only a little – she and Jack were an unbeatable team, but Foster had revealed that on the home front all was not well. Jack became fed up with the fact Mich was the one getting the glory, even though she never wanted it. A drug bust went hopelessly wrong – the result, Jack was killed, shot by a bullet from a gun covered with Michelle's prints.

Horatio suspected that Mich was going back to her old ways; the riding was a hobby that she had successfully turned into a business thanks to a grateful William Franks. The only problem was, she was no longer working for law enforcement, which classified her as a mercenary.

H was so immersed in his thoughts that he almost missed Mich leaving the barn, but putting his car into gear, began to follow her carefully, she was no fool and would notice if he wasn't careful and realised that she was heading into town.

As she drove along, Michelle felt a familiar surge of adrenalin and squashed it, the last thing she needed was to get excited.

Thinking back to the last case she had worked on, she grimaced, everything had been going great, until Jack had come in. He had got increasingly annoyed with the way she got all the credit for any bust that they managed to conclude and unknown to others on the force, had taken it out on her at home.

Part of Michelle's success had been her meticulous attention to detail and tonight, she was out to achieve one thing. To get information on her enemy - revenge would come later. Revenge was one thing that Mich knew about and the longer she took to get it, the sweeter it was.

Glancing in her rear view mirror, she noticed the headlights of the car following. Not increasing or decreasing speed, but remaining constant. She swore, she was being followed, but by who?

It was Horatio's turn to swear, when he saw Mich take a left turn, followed by a right, and another. She had spotted him, he was sure of it. Pulling over at a pizza take-away, he had to stop tailing her for now, but would pick her up later – he at least had a police department to support his work. Reaching inside his car, he picked up the radio, and asked for patrol cars to see where she went. After a few minutes, he climbed back inside his car, and headed for Ocean Drive.

Mich smiled as she parked her SUV if she had been followed, her tail had given up. Heading for the salsa bar 'Fuego', she paused, checking to see if anyone was watching her. Mich had a personal reputation to uphold and was one of the best.

H saw Mich crossing the road and pulled a face, she was heading straight for one of Buchannon's clubs which could mean trouble, especially as he knew that there was a special undercover op going on. Mich could blow it wide open. Parking his car, H thought about how he could stop her without causing a scene.

Walking into the club, H felt a little out of place, handing his jacket over to the cloakroom attendant, and loosening his collar helped a little, then taking a deep breath, he walked into the club and went looking for Michelle.

He soon began to swear, there were so many girls in this place, and the lighting was very low so she would be difficult to spot. Pausing, he began to try and think how she would work. Alone, she would not be sitting in the comfy sofa seats around the club, and she would probably try and get a view of Buchannon's office.

Mich was sitting at one of the three bars in the club, smiling at the bartender, and politely turning down three requests to dance in the first ten minutes. She had managed to locate the entrance to Buchannon's office within a couple of minutes, and settled herself down, to see who came and went.

Whilst not gifted with a photographic memory, she had trained herself to remember faces, and associated them with particular locations. The first of these was the bodyguard standing at the door. Looking slowly around, she spotted three other men, who were paid to keep the club in order. If anyone caused trouble, they certainly looked like they could deal with it.

Turning back to the bar and ordering another drink, Mich was relaxing when she saw Buchannon walk in with two men. One of them matched the photo that Frank had shown her in the lab. Seeing them go through the door, she shifted position in her seat; she wasn't going to follow them, not tonight anyway. It would take a couple of nights, learning their routine before she would continue.

One thing she did want to find out was whether there were any other exits from the club apart from the main one and the three fire exits that she could see. As she stood up, a hand caught her arm. "Don't…." Turning around, she came face to face with Horatio, who gently pressured her arm, making her sit back down. Looking at his face, she realised that it was him who had been following her.

"Don't do what?" Mich tried to brazen her way out of it, but as soon as the words were out of her mouth, her face fell,

H was not impressed. "I know why you're here Mich, don't do it." Mich was furious – mainly with herself, how had H guessed what she would do.

Glancing around, H realised that two bouncers were moving in his direction – not wanting to show his badge, he whispered in Mich's ear. "Dance floor, Now." The crisp command was not lost on Mich, and she did as she was told, she too had noticed the bouncers and smiled as she walked from her seat.

Keeping with the beat of the music, Mich was surprised by how well H could dance; she had totally not expected it. H was not so surprised, when she moved, Mich moved effortlessly and her dancing was the same. The salsa beat changed pace – faster – then slower and faster again. Mich had to admit that under any other circumstance; she would have been enjoying herself.

H was not so comfortable, Mich was wearing a dress that was cut about three inches below mid thigh, with thin straps over her shoulders and he was very conscious of her perfume. The fact that a lot of men were aiming jealous looks in his direction did not help matters.

"Time to leave." Mich became stubborn, but H was in no mood to give way and told her that either she left with him now, or he would have no alternative, but to call in the night patrol.

Collecting their jackets, Horatio lead Michelle across the road, where he asked her to sit on a bench that looked out over the ocean.

"What the hell are you playing at Mich?" Mich could see that H was barely controlling his temper, but where his team would have merely kept working and ignored it (unless it was directed at them – which it rarely was), Mich became angry. "Collecting information……"

It took all H's self control not to grab her arm and verbally rip her to pieces. "Collecting information…. Is that what you call it? I told you before Mich… don't get involved – let my team do their job."

Standing up and looking him in the eye, Mich would not back down. "I told you that I would get revenge for my friend H, but I'm not dumb enough to go in without doing my homework first."

H pushed her back onto the bench "Is revenge for your friend worth blowing open an FBI undercover case – putting lives at risk? How will you explain that to your daughter…?" It was the wrong thing to say…

"Leave Kyra out of this." Mich snarled back. "Don't worry about your FBI friends, I won't blow their cover." Standing up, she started walking to her car.

However, H wasn't going to let her go that easily. "Foster warned me that you were a lone wolf." Mich froze….

Turning around, H saw that the anger was draining out of her face, but the stubbornness was still there. "How did you find out…What do you know?"

H walked to her side. "Enough, it's part of your past Mich. Let it go… Concentrate on your new life… I will get Thomas' killer, I promise you that…. But please stay out of it. I cannot protect you the way that Foster could… If you get involved, and get caught – it would mean either a prison term, or being kicked out of the US… Is your new life worth that…?"

H could almost visualise the struggle going on inside Mich's mind. Thankfully Mich was not dumb, common sense won over bravado, "Ok Lieutenant, you have a deal."

H narrowed his eyes, Foster had warned him to be careful when dealing with Mich – there was only one way to pin her down. "Promise me, you'll have no further involvement, or I'll be watching every move you make."

Mich became angry, her word was her bond and somehow H had found out, she knew that he meant every word he said. If she promised, she would never break it, and had to let H do his job, she hoped his faith in his team was justified. Grudgingly, she promised she would leave well alone, turned and stalked away.

H sighed; he had managed to keep Mich out of the case. Normally he would have felt relieved, happy even, so why did he feel like he had just knifed her in the back.

Driving home, Mich's anger gave way to frustration and bitterness. She had promised herself that she would get even with Thomas' killer and get revenge for Nicky, but that was now impossible, for she would not break her promise to H. There was only one thing she put above her loyalty to her friends and that was her word.

Arriving at home, Nicky was surprised to see her, she had given him the impression that she would be out most of the night. Giving her a hug, Mich told him what had happened. Nicky closed his eyes; he couldn't let Mich see how relieved he was that H had stopped her. She was such a great friend and he didn't have many, but he didn't want her to be bitter against the department, as part of high society, he had heard a lot of stories about the Lieutenant, and knew most of them to be true.

As he started to tell Mich about what H had been through, she at first didn't want to listen, but slowly couldn't help but start asking questions. After about quarter of an hour, she began to understand why H had done what he did. She almost chuckled to herself at the irony of the situation, as she recognised the way that H worked, the sly old fox was as much a lone wolf as she was, with one difference – he had a team he could rely on. She had not had that luxury.

Horatio couldn't sleep, after Mich had left him, he had thought about going home, but changed his mind, and just drove absent-mindedly around Miami, so it was no surprise when he found himself outside the cemetery where Marisol had been laid to rest. He had originally come here at least once a week after her death, but after a while the visits had slowly declined, until now – two years later, he came barely once a month.

Although it was late, the cemetery was still open, and he walked along the familiar flower lined paths until he found himself by the simple elegant headstone. Saying nothing, he knelt down, wondering as he always did how things would have been had she lived. After about half an hour, he left – up until recently, he had been able to visualise her face quite clearly, but with the last couple of visits, her features had started to blur.

Tony Mohino was worried; he had been called in to see the boss. Walking into the sound-proofed office, he began to be even more concerned, standing in the room were Tim Slater, and Mike Johnson. Two of Buchannon's hard men, they could be here for only one reason. Sitting down, he pleaded his case to 'Big' JB, who was not impressed. "I told you to frighten the idiot, not kill him."

"I'm sorry boss – how was I to know the fall would break his neck….."

Buchannon sat back in his chair. Looking thoughtfully, he asked where Nicky Stanhope was. "With the girl next door – why?"

Buchannon smiled… "Then get our $50,000 out of him – his family has the money."

"What about the girl?"

Buchannon smiled grimly, "Use her if necessary – then get rid of her. No witnesses." Turning to the two men in the room he nodded. "Take Tony outside, and explain to him what will happen if he fails this time."

Ten minutes later, Tim Slater was rinsing Mohino's blood off his hands, the guy's nose had broken quite easily, he thought. However, he now had a job to do. Calling his contact, he told them what was going down and told them to get someone over to the girl's barn. She would need his department's protection. Happy that he had had the opportunity to call in, the FBI undercover agent returned to his position in Buchannon's office.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Tony Mohino sat behind the wheel of his car, always getting into trouble from a young age; it seemed that Tony was destined for a life of petty crime. However, he had never actually killed anyone, Thomas' death was indeed an accident and he really did feel remorse for the guy. Unfortunately, the mistake had left Tony in really hot water with his boss, and Mike and Tim had let him know how deep he was in.

He had waited for nearly two hours at Dade Memorial, before someone had finally taken a look at his nose and then a further hour of X-rays and treatment, before he had finally been released, with a warning to be careful and look where he was going. (He had told the doc that he had walked into the door at home.)

After taking a couple of painkillers, he had driven home and tried to sleep for couple of hours, a problem considering the current shape of his nose. Tim had really let loose on his face. Now there was someone who liked his job. Tony grimaced; he really didn't know what he was going to do. His boss really didn't pay attention to general life; it was well known that Nicky Stanhope had been kicked out of his family because he was gay. Or maybe the boss was hoping he would fail, he wouldn't be the first to make a mistake and disappear.

Parking in the spot Horatio had occupied only 8 hours before, he began to sit and think. Unlike a lot of street thugs, Tony did have a brain – and some common sense to go with it, especially when it meant looking after his own skin.

Horatio woke to the sound of the telephone. It was only 5.30am, and he hadn't slept at all well, "Hello… Yes," listening for a few minutes, he sighed "Ok I'm on my way in – give me half an hour."

After a shower and shave, he at least felt semi- human, and arrived at the lab a shade after 6.00am – at least at this time of day there wasn't so much traffic. Waiting at reception was a familiar face. "Agent Sackheim…to what do I have the honour?" The look on Sackheim's face instantly set alarm bells off in H's mind.

Leading Sackheim to his office, H hoped that Michelle had stuck by her word, and not got involved with Buchannon. He needn't have worried, it only took Sackheim a couple of minutes to pass on the information that had been sent by Tim Slater.

Horatio was concerned; it was the worst part of the day, when the overworked staff of the Miami Dade PD were changing shift. Those going off duty were tired, those coming on were barely awake…..

Eric, Calleigh and Ryan stumbled in after receiving a call from their boss, Frank, looking a lot better (he had been on leave the day before), gave H a curious look as he walked in. Coffee being passed around, H told them what had happened, without passing on the source of the information. Not that the team was worried about that. The question was, how could they get word to Michelle, if the bad guy was already there?

Michelle was also awake, as was normal; she had woken up at 6am to do her first 'stable check' of the day. Making sure the horses had slept well, and that there were no apparent problems, she usually fed them by 6.30. Horses are creatures of habit, and a sudden change to their routine could affect some nervous horses in a very bad way.

Walking back into the house, she called Kyra and told her to get up; it was after all a school day. Nicky was up already, although in his dressing gown, Mich could see that he had already showered and shaved. Today he had an appointment with his attorney, Thomas had left a will, and there were some minor formalities to be dealt with.

Tony Mohino was on the move. His decision made, he had left his car parked in the spot where he had waited until he spotted Mich walking across the yard towards the barn. Carefully and quickly, he had walked through the open gate, and around the back of the barn, trying to see the best way to get into the house without being seen.

Back at the lab, H and his team were working out a plan of action, from a quick call to the Dade Memorial hospital; they had found out that a man answering Mohino's description had been released after treatment at about 4am.

Calleigh was detailing the layout of the barn, and the three house entrances, and the approximate layout of the kitchen, entered through the side door (the only part of the house that she had seen). Eric added his little amount of knowledge, front door, hallway, stairs and sitting room. All were on edge, as the minutes ticked away, they all wanted to get moving, but a clear plan now could save a couple of lives later.

Michelle shouted for Kyra again. "You'll be late for school…." A muffled ok told Mich that Kyra was in the bathroom at last. Walking into the sitting room, she picked up the two glasses and returned to the kitchen. Placing the glasses in the sink, she felt the wind come in through the open door, and turned to say hello to Alessandro, and froze as a gun was pointed directly at her chest.

Tony told Michelle to call Nicky, who had gone to get changed and told her to move into the sitting room. As Nicky walked in Tony warned him not to say anything, or Mich would "Get it…." Nicky was really worried, it seemed that whoever Thomas had got mixed up with, wanted more than just their pound of flesh.

Motioning to Nicky to sit down on the sofa near Mich, Tony failed to notice a small figure sneak quietly out of the front door. Running as fast as she could, Kyra went straight to the barn. And burst into tears. Alessandro would not be here yet, it was his turn to do the morning run – picking up the papers and other daily bits and pieces from the 7 – 11 down the road. Looking around the office, she spotted a number on the wall, and dialled it quickly.

Everyone at the lab jumped when Calleigh's cell phone rang, just as they were going over the plan. She held up her hand for silence. "Calm down Kyra…what's wrong…." Everyone in the lab went quiet and heaved a sigh of relief when Calleigh confirmed that Nicky and Mich were still alive. Jumping into the Hummers, the team now knew that time was against them.

Thankfully, they were able to drive up to the barn, as there was no window from the sitting room facing in that direction. Parking the Hummers out of sight, Frank and Eric headed toward the side door into the kitchen, while H, Calleigh and Ryan went inside the barn.

Seeing Calleigh, Kyra ran into her arms. Quickly she told them what she had seen as she had snuck out of the door. "I left it open……"

H gave her a big smile… "Well done sweetie, now you stay here with Ryan, and let Calleigh and I deal with the bad guy. Ok?"

Kyra nodded her head. "Please be careful….."

Michelle couldn't believe her ears. This idiot actually thought that Nicky's family would give out $50,000 to rescue their son. Nicky hadn't spoken to his father in 5 years. Glancing past the man in front of her, she noticed that the front door was open. She almost smiled to herself, Kyra had got out. Squeezing Nicky's hand in reassurance, she commanded herself to relax, and started to plan.

Mohino was getting nervous. Nicky and Michelle had confirmed his worst fears – that there was no way he was going to get the money out of the Stanhope family. Seeing the pictures around the walls he smiled to himself. "How much is that horse worth?" Nicky swore at him, but the pressure from Mich's hand made him stay in his seat.

"The horse is only worth $25,000, but you can't touch him anyway, until the will has been cleared, the horse cannot be sold." Mohino was furious. Walking over to the sofa, he grabbed Mich by the ponytail and pulled her to her feet. As Nicky stood to try and help his friend, Mohino put the gun to Mich's head. "Sit down, or she's dead…."

Mich relaxed, without realising it, Mohino had just put her in a position where she could gain control of the situation. Out of the corner of her eye she spotted movement in the kitchen, reflected in the glass of her display cabinet. From what she could see, it looked like Eric.

She almost started smiling. Where Eric was, the rest of the team would be nearby. The next movement she saw revealed Frank, also in the kitchen, which meant…. Dropping her shoulders, she could just make out the front door out of the corner of her eye. As she strained her eyesight, she first saw a touch of blonde hair through the glass panel in the door itself, then, higher up, near the opening, a hint of red.

Too late, Mohino sensed that he was no longer alone as Horatio called out. "Miami Dade PD…. Put down your weapon…" Mohino's reaction was to drag Mich further down the room, away from the doors.

Eric and Frank walked carefully through the door leading from the kitchen, while H and Calleigh did the same through the front door. As Frank stayed near the kitchen door, Eric walked slowly down one wall while H walked along the other. Calleigh quickly moved forwards and got Nicky out of the way.

Outside, Nicky was panicking. Worried that Michelle was going to get hurt, he pleaded with Calleigh to go back inside to help the guys. His voice alerted Kyra, who flew out of the barn – Ryan close behind. It was all the two CSI's could do to calm them down. And wait…

H was almost laughing inside. It was just like déjà vu, he thought to himself, last time Mich had helped him to take the shot, by remaining calm. Today however, he could sense that Mich was done waiting.

The room was almost 5 metres wide, as Eric inched his way forwards, H was able to cover more ground, increasing the angle between them… Soon it was obvious to Mohino that one of the CSI's was going to get him. Just as he thought about giving up, he relaxed his grip on Michelle's hair.

The next thing he knew, was the ground coming up to meet him, as Mich slammed her right elbow backwards into his stomach and then as she turned, used the heel of her left hand into his face, right into the already broken nose. Eric grabbed her as she was about to stamp on his face. "Easy Mich… please don't kill him…. It could cause us some problems."

As Eric pulled her back, Frank stepped forwards to arrest Mohino, who was groggily trying to sit up. The next thing Mich knew was Kyra, flying through the door to end up in her arms, "Mummy are you ok…?"

Taking them into the kitchen, Eric smiled, "No need to worry about your mum, she can look after herself. You were pretty smart too kid, running to the barn and phoning Calleigh."

"She's a tough little cookie. Like mother, like daughter." Mich looked up to see H walking into her kitchen. "FBI are going to be happy that Mohino is alive… They can get a lot out of him to help with the case on Buchannon."

Looking around, Mich realised that it was only 7.30 am. "You guys are not supposed to be on duty yet, so how?" Eric explained about the FBI warning.

Mich listened, "Nicky and I were lucky then, we might not have come out so well," she smiled. "Oh well, I guess you guys are hungry… breakfast anyone?"

An hour later, the team were back into the usual swing of the shift, when they were surprised by the arrival of an FBI team. Mohino was led away and Sackheim disappeared into Horatio's office. A few minutes later, he left, and H came to speak to them.

Explaining that Mohino had agreed to talk, literally in exchange for his life, H told them that the FBI would be handling the rest of the case. "Who's going to tell Nicky and Mich…?" asked Ryan.

H looked at him, "No-one - What I have told you does not get back to either of them, the case will be heard on evidence Mohino has already agreed to plead guilty to Thomas' death, so they will not be needed as witnesses."

Eric did not look convinced. "Sooner or later Mich will realise what's going on H and she's going to come looking for answers."

Horatio looked at him. "If she does, just send her to me Eric – I'll deal with it."

Mich called into the principal's office as she dropped Kyra off to school… Explaining what had happened that morning, she asked that the teachers watch her for a couple of days… Kyra herself had insisted on going to school – she was, as H had said, very much like her mother…….

Meeting Nicky at the attorney's office, Mich was stunned to find out that Thomas wanted her to have his horse…… She couldn't take a gift like this without giving in return, so arranged a deal with Nicky…. Alessandro was not really a groom – more of a handyman, but as her number of clients increased, she needed more help…. In exchange for food and accommodation, Nicky would work for her…

Arriving back at the barn, Nicky asked if there was an apartment above the barn itself – he felt a little uncomfortable living in the house – as if he was a permanent house guest… Mich grinned, and pointed out the little two bed roomed flat adjoining the house – used by servants in the past, and pointed out that it needed fixing up… Nicky smiled – it was perfect…..

John Buchannon was furious… and feeling the squeeze – several of his minor operations had gone wrong recently, and his Columbian contacts were getting concerned… He had to be very careful, or be permanently replaced…… One of the thorns in his side was a certain red-headed lieutenant… but he was difficult to get to – maybe an easier target would be those close to him…..

Mich was sitting on the terrace, looking at a small stream that crossed her land making its way to the sea, which she could make out as a thin silver line in the distance….. The fact that she had been caught at home with her defences down was a bitter pill to swallow…. Thomas and Nicky had told her on several occasions that as a woman alone she should protect herself better…. That wouldn't be so important now Nicky was here, but it was something to consider and she needed educated advice…. Picking up the phone, she dialled Calleigh's number……


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

A few days later…

Calleigh left a message that she was popping out for lunch and would be back in half an hour. Walking to a nearby café, she was amused to see that Mich had selected a table inside, and not on the pavement. Joining her at the table, Calleigh could see that Mich was obviously disturbed by something, "Hi Mich, how's everything…?"

Ordering coffee, Calleigh and Mich exchanged pleasantries, Nicky was recovering slowly – working with Mich's horses gave him something to focus on rather than brooding about doing nothing. Mindful of Horatio's words, Calleigh told Mich that the case was being handled by the FBI and that the lab was no longer involved.

Mich's eyes narrowed, it was not what she wanted to hear. However, for now she would let it be, the time for answers would come later, and it would not be Calleigh she would get them from, that she was sure about.

Quietly she told Calleigh why she had asked to talk to her. Calleigh was amused, she could understand Mich's aversion to having a gun at home, the Brits didn't have much of a gun culture – their officers didn't even carry a side arm on duty. Mich explained how she had had 'some' weapons training during her time with the force, but needed Calleigh's help and advice to see what she needed.

Calleigh explained that the only time she could help was early in the morning before her shift started, Mich agreed straight away. Monday would be the best day for her – after a busy weekend, it was the closest she got to a 'day off' with the horses. There was one condition though.

&&&&

The following Monday, Calleigh and Mich met outside MDPD and made their way to the firing range in the basement. Signing Mich in as a guest, Calleigh was not at all concerned; Mich was ex-Scotland Yard after all. However, she did wonder why Mich didn't want Horatio to know.

Taking Mich into the gun cage, she chuckled as Mich's eyes opened wide at the range of handguns kept by the department, "What's wrong Mich – never seen so many?"

Mich laughed, "Sorry – it must look funny to you, but you're right, we would be lucky to see even a tenth of these at our department back home."

Going through the range of guns available, Mich very quickly decided that she wanted a semi-automatic pistol, rather than a revolver. When Calleigh asked why, Mich coldly answered "More rounds…more security…."

Taking a selection that Calleigh thought were most suitable to keep at home, Mich began to select or eliminate, based on the weight and balance of the gun in her hand. Now it was Calleigh's turn to narrow her eyes, as the gun specialist, she realised that Mich knew more than she was letting on.

After about half an hour, Mich had narrowed her final selection down to three. A Berretta, SIG P226, and Glock 17. She nearly added a Walther PPK too, but grinned at Calleigh "I don't really want to play James Bond do I?"

Calleigh decided to dig a little, H had told them about Mich's service history, but not in great detail. "Whatever suits you Mich, why not, if you plan on playing at secret agent."

Mich gave Calleigh a quick look and shook her head. "Not anymore Cal, been there – sort of, done that. It's not all it's cracked up to be." Gesturing at Calleigh to lead on, "Shall we see if I can remember how to shoot?"

Taking position at one of the firing lines, Calleigh was interested in watching Mich's technique; the Brits traditionally used a single handed position, standing sideways on, very good defensively – but no good if your handgun was on the heavier side.

Firing five shots from the three different guns, Mich discarded the Berretta almost straight away, for her it was the least accurate of the three. Calleigh was stunned, Mich hadn't fired any kind of gun in three years, but here using the point targets, her lowest score was a six – with the Berretta, meaning that the bullets all hit the target within a three inch radius. Any way you looked at it, if Mich aimed for the chest, the bad guy would be dead. With the Glock 17 and SIG P226, her lowest score was an eight.

Arranging with Calleigh and the range officer to come in every Monday for the next two or three weeks, until she had made her choice, Mich left happy. Calleigh stared after her thoughtfully, she had promised not to say anything to H, but sooner or later, her boss would be going in to practise and he always preferred to go to the range in the morning.

The following week, Mich continued firing the two pistols, trying to decide which she would like to keep at home, the SIG was more comfortable in her hand, but she was familiar with it – it was after all the preferred handgun for most European police forces and many of the military departments. The Glock, was so easy to fire and easy to clean and look after, the weight in her hand was a problem, heavier than the SIG she could feel the strain in her wrist, and shoulder.

Switching to the two-handed 'Weaver stance' favoured by most American officers, she could get all five shots in the 10, covered by a silver dollar, but Mich didn't like to stand this way – she would present too big a target to anyone facing her and she wanted to avoid that as much as possible. The following week she again came to practise, never staying more than half an hour, she always left by 7am.

&&&&&

Horatio walked into the range, from the muffled shots he could hear, it seemed that someone was already here, probably Calleigh – she was another who liked to practice in the indoor range in the mornings. Ryan and Eric preferred lunchtime – if they weren't working a case.

Noticing that the other person had selected a lane at the far end, H stayed in the second, firing his first five rounds, he was pleased to see that all were within the 'A' ring – a ten on a scoring target.

Next he decided on firing 'double taps' – two consecutive shots, before pausing, and firing two again. Working through his routine, he barely noticed the time passing. However, he did notice when the person at the other end of the range started shooting a different weapon.

Taking a quick peek around the front of his lane, he saw that the other shooter was not Calleigh – she occasionally liked to shoot other handguns to keep her hand in, but like everyone else here, she preferred a two-handed stance. This person was using a single hand.

Intrigued, H cleared his Glock, and placed it carefully on the table, before walking slowly up the range, not a good idea to surprise someone firing live rounds, no matter who they were – accidents could still happen.

As he approached, the firing stopped, and he heard the person putting down the handgun, hearing the annoyance in the person's voice, he faltered. What the hell was she doing here?

Walking to the end lane, what he saw confirmed his suspicions, "Hi Mich… something you'd like to tell me?"

Startled, Mich nearly dropped the target in her hand, "Oh, hi Lieutenant," trying to appear unconcerned – which did not fool H one bit, she realised, Mich explained how she had asked for Calleigh's help in finding a handgun for herself, to keep at home she assured him. "Only problem is, I can't choose between these two."

Asking her a few questions, H became intrigued. The targets on the table showed that Mich could shoot well – very well. "Thinking of trying out for the Olympic team?" Mich chuckled, "I was on the Police team for three years before working under cover, you have no idea how happy I was to see that I hadn't lost my touch."

"Maybe I can help you choose… Show me…" Nodding, Mich put on her ear defenders, and fired ten shots from each gun, five using the gun single handed, five with the double handed stance. H raised an eyebrow, Mich was better than he had at first realised and he pitied any one going into her house unannounced.

"So what do you think?"

H smiled, "You're great with both – what's the problem?"

Mich admitted that she liked the Glock better, but was uncomfortable using it single handed, "cause this red-headed guy put a bullet through my shoulder and messed it up a bit."

H at least had the decency to blush. "Shouldn't have told me to do it should you…" Mich chuckled and admitted that she didn't like the two handed Weaver stance. "So combine the two. Sideways stance – two hands."

Mich gave a half smile. "Like you?"

H grinned, "It works for me."

"Show me…" Taking the Glock from her, H showed Mich how he usually stood, explaining about adjusting her hand position and changing the feet position to get better balance and control. Mich listened carefully, she loved learning anything new and in this case her life might depend on it.

Taking the gun from him, Mich duplicated H's stance, though had to adjust slightly, she wasn't six feet tall after all. Firing off a couple of shots, she was happy to see they were at least an eight. She was still not completely comfortable with this position and said so, Facing her, H adjusted her grip slightly, bending her elbows a little more, the 'Brit stance' was almost straight armed.

Firing again, Mich was more accurate and getting happier, though still not 100 certain. Changing position to stand behind her, Horatio noticed that she had a tendency to lean forward. Altering the position of her feet, he used the longer reach of his arms to help her to balance out the stance.

Putting his right hand around hers on the pistol butt, and using his left hand to gently hold her left shoulder back a little, he pulled Mich into a more upright position. Firing one shot, Mich was gratified to see that it was in the 10 circle… Almost there…

"Pretend you have your back up against a brick wall and you don't want to be seen…" H continued to hold Mich as before, just to support the unfamiliar position, but the idea helped Mich to picture what she needed to do. Straightening up, Mich was able to score a bull's eye.

Completely focused on what H was telling her what to do, Mich was unaware of their close contact, but as she relaxed, she certainly felt it.

"Nice shot…" Turning her head to accept H's congratulations, she realised that her forehead was almost touching H's chin. All she would have to do was look up, and…

The moment was not lost on H either. As in the salsa bar, he could smell Mich's perfume faintly, but there they had both been angry, here was different. As she had straightened up, he had felt an attraction that he thought he had lost forever. For a moment he wanted to tighten his arms around her… but….

Mich pulled away first, she couldn't… shouldn't… wouldn't. "Thanks for your help Lieutenant, a little more practice and I'll probably take the Glock." Mich grimaced, her voice sounded cold, harsh, even to herself.

Looking up, she saw H's face soften, before resuming the mask he always wore. "Always so formal Mich? I do have a first name – which as I recall, I have asked you to use."

Mich gave a slight smile, "I have my reasons… but as you wish… Thanks Horatio."

Seeing the conflict of emotion in Mich's face, H knew there was more to the story than what Chief Superintendent Foster had told him. As she turned to leave, H caught her shoulder. "If you need to talk…"

As she looked up, H saw regret in Mich's face, followed by resolve. "Don't go there Horatio… please… I don't want to go there again – ever."

As she left, she turned slightly to wave. H smiled a goodbye, but then became thoughtful. What the hell had happened in the last few moments? He continued his practise, but could not focus. He packed up and left after only a few minutes.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Driving back to the barn, Mich tried to think about what she was going to do for the rest of the day. However, the more she tried to think about something else, the more she could see Horatio's face in her mind. "Oh for god's sake…." She said to herself, it was just a passing moment after all. Nothing would come of it. She had promised herself that nothing would come between her and providing Kyra with the best she could afford and when she was ready, any man that came along would have to accept that Kyra came first.

Nicky noticed that Mich was rather quiet during the training sessions with the horses, Mich liked to use her voice a lot and the horses responded to it. She also seemed distracted by something, but judging by the relaxed look to her face, it was nothing to be worried about, so he said nothing.

Horatio was again looking at the bank robberies that had been happening over the last few months. He was sure there was a link. Running the identities, he found that none of the robbers that had been caught had ever committed a crime before, anywhere in the US. The other thing that they had in common was that they were all recent immigrants.

As he was making a few notes to himself about things he wanted to check, a hint of perfume floated into his office. Startled, he glanced up, but it was Valera who walked in, with some DNA results that he had requested a few days before. Smiling, he thanked her, "Nice perfume… what is it…?" Giving H a bemused look, she told him.

Walking back to her lab, Valera met Calleigh, "Is Horatio ok…?"

Calleigh saw the look on her face, "I think so, why?"

"He just asked about my perfume. He's never done that before and I wear the same one every day."

Calleigh looked amused, "It's probably one of those days…. What do you wear?"

"Cool Water – Davidoff, it's one of my favourites." Valera shrugged her shoulders and continued walking.

Calleigh smiled and continued on her way, but paused for a moment when she remembered someone else who liked to wear the Davidoff perfume. Surely not… It was that instant that Calleigh made the decision to say nothing, but to herself she chuckled, it would be an interesting match.

&&&&&&

The following week, Horatio found Mich at the range again when he came to practice, but today she was not firing. Surrounded by a completely dismantled Glock, H saw that Mich was cleaning the weapon thoroughly. "Nice work Mich."

Looking up she smiled, "Morning Horatio… The sergeant has finally agreed to let me clean it myself, I will need to do it at home after all, last thing I need is a misfire."

Mich saw a brief flicker of pain cross Horatio's face, and realised that she had said something to trigger a painful memory. "You ok…?"

H nodded. Noticing a form on the table next to Mich, he changed the subject "What's this?"

Mich glanced at him; it was now her turn to feel uncomfortable. "It's my application for a license, Calleigh was going to sign it for me."

H took a pen out of his inside pocket, and signed the recommendation. "Now you just need Calleigh to witness it, and you'll have your license pretty soon." Seeing the look Mich gave him he chuckled when she admitted that she hadn't wanted him to know that she was applying. "Did you think that I would stop you?" The look of embarrassment on Mich's face was all the answer he needed. He sighed, "Mich, I would never stop you from protecting your family."

Leaving Mich to finish what she was doing H selected a lane and began to practise, first single shot, and then a rapid fire. Re-assembling the Glock took no time at all, and Mich could not help but watch as H went through his routine practise. She had adapted his stance to suit herself, she was a little more relaxed, H's stance was meant to threaten anyone with criminal intent, to try and persuade them it would not be a good idea to cause trouble. But some never listened.

As she handed in the Glock, she realised H was standing behind her, "Finished already Horatio?" H smiled, and explained that he was near his limit on practise rounds for the month, joining her in the lift, he suggested that she should get Calleigh to witness the application now, before the work of the day started.

Stepping out of the lift together, they were spotted by Eric and Ryan. Exchanging glances, the two CSI's chuckled and walked out into the corridor, "Hi Mich, long time no see" Eric gave Mich a quick hug, causing her to grin.

Seeing Ryan's surprised look, Mich winked at him, "How much did he get out of you?" Ryan blushed; he still couldn't work Mich out. Horatio was amused, realising that there was a private joke in here somewhere, though he was not about to ask.

"We hear you've been practising."

Mich sighed and nodded her head, before smiling, "Why is it a problem?"

Eric grinned, "Not at all, we wondered if you were up for a little challenge?" A raised eyebrow from Mich almost caused Eric to laugh, she was so like H. The thought stopped him cold for a moment. He said nothing, but knew he had to speak to Calleigh.

"Eric?" Mich's voice brought him back, "I'm listening." The look in her eyes showed interest. Eric went on to suggest a challenge, 10 shots each – 5 single, 5 rapid, the person with the lowest score to buy lunch. "What has Calleigh been telling you?"

Eric tried to look innocent, but failed, "Ok, she told us you were good, we were just wondering how good."

Mich chuckled. "You're on, when?"

Eric grinned, "Next Monday too soon for you?" Shaking her head, Mich grinned, it had been a long time since she had done any competitive shooting, but this would be fun. Eric glanced at his boss "What about you H, join us?"

"Join you for what?" Calleigh had just walked in and was amused to see her male colleagues and Mich talking in the corridor.

"Eric has set up a little challenge," Mich went on to explain.

"Count me in." Calleigh grinned. Ryan pulled a face. He knew that Calleigh was an excellent shot, this fun challenge was actually going to be more about pride than anything else.

"Well H?" smiling, H looked around at his team. It was a while since they'd done anything like this.

"Why not?" Agreeing to meet at 6 am, they each went their separate ways, with the exception of Eric, who followed Calleigh. "Calleigh, do you have a minute?"

Calleigh listened to what Eric had to say, smiling; she added the story of Valera's perfume. Eric grinned, both he and Calleigh suspected the same thing, but knowing what H had been through, also knew that he would back off. The thing was, they couldn't work out how Mich would react. Chuckling, they both decided to wait to see if anything happened in the natural order of things, but they admitted that a little nudge here and there would not cause any problems, as long as they were careful.

&&&

That weekend was a busy one for Mich, even so, she was happy to see Calleigh on the Sunday afternoon, "Hi, you coming to join us?"

Calleigh smiled and nodded her head, "Think you can find me a horse?" Nicky grinned and went to tack up Zephyr, Calleigh loved riding the big grey horse and Mich was concentrating on another new horse that she had been asked to train.

Altogether, eight of them set out from the stable, on a ride round the perimeter of the farm. Mich had built some fences around the boundary, and the more experienced riders were allowed to practice a little. Mich always held a barn competition at the end of the season for her clients, and this year would be no exception.

Arriving back at the barn, Calleigh hung around after the horses had been put away, "Looking forward to tomorrow?" She couldn't resist having a little dig.

Mich grinned, "I just hope I can put in a good score, I haven't fired in such a long time."

Calleigh laughed, and with a sideways look at Mich, nudged a little, "I heard you had a date with Eric a few weeks ago."

Mich chuckled. "Yeah, he's a nice guy, I enjoyed it, but I think we were meant to just be good friends, I don't think I'm ready for another relationship. It's just too complicated."

Calleigh laughed. "What's complicated, you have Nicky's help now, and surely that gives you some time off."

Mich was amused, "You trying to set me up with Eric again, has he said something to you?"

Calleigh smiled "No, but I was wondering if you fancied a girl's night out. Valera, Natalia and I are going out next weekend – do you want to join us?" Mich hesitated, she knew the girls, but wasn't sure if she was interested.

Nicky passed by, seeing Mich's face he paused "Something wrong?" Calleigh quickly jumped in before Mich could say anything, explaining about the night out.

Nicky grinned. "Go for it Mich, I'll hold the fort about time you had some fun."

Mich laughed, "Ok, ok, I get the hint. Count me in." Calleigh smiled, jumping into her car, she said she would see Mich the following day.

Turning out into the highway, Calleigh picked up her phone and called Eric. "Hi – I've got her interested, have you managed to get anyone together. Great, so you, Ryan and Dan. How you going to get H?" The next moment Calleigh started laughing; H was known to have a weakness for pasta and basketball.

&&&&&

The following day, Mich arrived at MDPD right on time; in fact she walked in with Ryan. Going down to the basement range, she was surprised to see Frank talking to Horatio, Calleigh and Eric. "I heard you guys were having a little match up, mind if I cut in?"

Mich grinned, she liked the big Texan, an excellent officer and he knew when he had to be tough and when to back off, a bit like Derek Foster, her boss back home. Checking out the Glock that she usually borrowed, Mich looked over it thoroughly, making sure that she was happy. The range sergeant had agreed to keep the score and suggested that they shot in groups of three, so if anyone came down to practise, there would be a couple of free lanes.

Horatio, Frank and Calleigh were drawn to fire first. Watching the three of them shoot; she noticed slight differences between their techniques. H was obviously the most experienced, but Calleigh's technique was polished, Mich wasn't surprised, she recognised Calleigh to be a perfectionist.

Putting down their weapons, the sergeant collected their targets, before allowing the next group to take their place. Mich grinned; she could feel the adrenalin kicking in. Preparing to shoot, she didn't notice Calleigh glance at H, Mich had almost exactly the same stance. Calleigh hadn't known of their little 'lesson'.

Firing off her final round, Mich was happy; she knew she had shot well. Now it was time for the rapid fire. Changing the groups, Mich found herself grouped with Horatio and Frank. It was Eric and Ryan's turn to be stunned by Mich's shooting, she was better than they had thought.

Taking the targets inside his office, the sergeant's expression changed from thoughtful to amused; as he walked out, Ryan butted in. "Let me guess, lunch is on me. I know I pulled at least one shot."

The sergeant laughed "I'm afraid so, still – a good score, 94 out of a hundred."

Eric was fifth on a score of 96… Frank on 97, with Calleigh, Mich and H tying on 98…. "Do you guys want a shoot off?"

Calleigh and H grinned at each other, "Why not…You in Mich?" Mich hesitated.

Eric put his hand on her shoulder. "Go on Mich. We haven't been able to beat H and Calleigh in three years." Looking at the other two, she saw Calleigh grin. And H… The intensity in H's gaze challenged her, was she as good as her ex-boss had claimed?

Moving the target 10 yards further down the range, the sergeant couldn't help but smile, this was interesting, outside in the viewing room, there were at least 7 officers watching the match. And he had a little outside bet on Mich.

After the five single shots, everyone could hear Calleigh swearing, she knew she'd pulled a shot. Mich's and H's targets had five shots cleanly in the 10. H chuckled, Calleigh was usually the one to challenge him, but Mich was proving to be every bit as good as her boss had said she was, but would she accept his challenge of a single shot for bull's eye?

Looking at the two of them, the sergeant set up the target. H looked at Mich, "Well?" Mich narrowed her eyes, was H testing her or was he genuinely interested in seeing if she could beat him? "$50 dollars to a charity of your choice if you beat me." Mich was startled; H had just upped the stakes. Looking around, she saw Frank and Calleigh grinning, Eric nodding, Ryan looking interested. "Done."

Taking the shot, Mich knew she had lost. H's shot was clean through the middle of the target, hers, slightly off centre. Chuckling, Eric gave her a hug, "Nice shooting, not often the old man gets pushed." Grinning, H looked at her. "Name your charity." Mich gave him a curious look, "It's not often I get pushed all the way. I'll stand by my offer."

Mich smiled, "Riding for the Disabled, they need as much help as they can get. Thanks Horatio."

As they went up in the lift together, lunch was exchanged for breakfast, as it would be difficult for Mich to get back into town. As Calleigh and Eric took the plates back, they were joined by Ryan who had come to pay the bill. Frank had gone to answer a call, leaving Mich and H alone together at the table, "I haven't seen H looking this happy in a while." Eric grinned in answer to Ryan's comment.

Getting up to leave, Mich laughed as Eric gave her another hug. "Well you did say you liked them." Calleigh and Ryan did the same, though Ryan was very self conscious about it. As she turned to say goodbye to H, Mich hesitated, then accepted a quick hug before stepping away.

Mich walked to her car. What the hell was going on? She liked H but… Shaking her head, she put it down to the relief that he had taken out the bank robber, but that was simple gratitude nothing more, so why did she feel…? Putting her thoughts to the back of her mind, she drove away.

Walking back to the lab from the café on the corner, H was quiet. Eric and Calleigh traded glances, while teasing Ryan about being beaten. Horatio's mind was in turmoil, everything about Mich screamed at him to back off, yet he couldn't help wanting to know more about her, wanting to know the truth behind the story. The more he got to know her, the more he knew she was hiding something.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Mich was driving herself crazy. In the last hour, she had selected about 8 different outfits, but still couldn't decide what to wear. She had to admit, she was nervous about joining Calleigh and the girls for a night out. Valera she had got to know, but Natalia was still an unknown.

In addition to that, the three of them knew what the fashionable thing to wear in Miami was. Mich didn't really care for clothes, she was a mix and match type person, dressing up or down as the situation dictated it. The same top could dress down with jeans, or smart for a meeting with trousers and a jacket and a dinner date (not that she expected one any time soon) would see the trousers replaced by a skirt.

She had the red dress she had worn to 'Fuego' the night that H had caught her out, but the girls had mentioned a movie first. Mich sighed, she needed help. "Nicky…!"

Grinning, her friend walked through the door, "well its ten minutes later than what I expected…" Punching him in the shoulder, she told him to help.

Looking at what she had thrown on the bed, Nicky spotted a blue halter neck top, a turtle neck, but sleeveless and a pair of black slacks. "This will do nicely, do me a favour though Mich, lose the ponytail." Mich laughed, she almost never wore her hair down. Nicky joked that her hair was so used to being in that style, that it would stay in position without a band. Delving through Mich's jewellery box, Nicky found a pair of long ear-rings that would complete the look.

Meeting the other girls, Mich was glad Nicky had helped her out, Calleigh and Valera were both in trousers, but Natalia was in a skirt. "Movies first, then a late snack, then a club. What do you think..?" Calleigh seemed in control, Mich just nodded her agreement.

A short distance away, Eric was getting worried, Ryan and Dan had turned up right on schedule, but there was no sign of H. Then, just as the game was starting, H slipped into the chair next to him. "Sorry guys… got held up." Eric tried not to show his concern. H was putting in extra hours at the lab, especially now he had got a lead on the bank robberies – most of the robbers had been illegal immigrants 'paying' for their trip to the USA from South America. Someone was very, very organised.

After the game, the four of them enjoyed pasta at a superb little Italian restaurant called Rosinella's. "So what next…? Dan suggested going on to a club, Ryan said he knew of a new place which was pretty good, played music from all the decades, which was getting popular. H hesitated; he wasn't really into the club scene. After a few minutes of persuasion from the three younger men, he agreed, he could always go home later if he wasn't enjoying it.

Walking into the club, he realised why the boys wanted to come here, the place was full of girls, though there was a good mix of ages he noticed. He was startled however, when he walked into Calleigh on his way to the bar.

"Hey girls, look who I just found…" Looking up, the three saw Calleigh being followed by four familiar faces.

Grinning, the guys sat down. "Hey Mich – didn't expect to see you here…"

Eric laughed as Mich pulled a face at him "I got dragged out by Calleigh... She was appalled to find out that I've been here for a year, and not been out clubbing since the day I arrived."

Joking away between them, Mich couldn't help but smile; the people around her were a very close knit group, exactly like a family. In some ways, Mich was intrigued, why had she been included in the group? Ok, she had got to know Calleigh very well, but that didn't explain why… "Hey Mich fancy a dance?" Eric was standing in front of her, holding out his hand.

Mich loved to dance, but hadn't had a lot of chance, so she accepted Eric's invitation immediately. Eric's Cuban roots were apparent the moment he walked onto the dance floor, his sense of rhythm was perfect – making for a superb dance partner. Mich knew that some people were watching, but it didn't bother her at all.

Within a few minutes, Mich noticed that they had been joined by Natalia and Ryan, who seemed a lot closer than she had first realised, they were followed by Dan and Valera, and finally Calleigh and Horatio. It had taken Calleigh sometime to persuade H to get up and only then because she had teased him unmercifully about letting the side down.

Dancing in the group, Mich found herself changing partners, dancing a short time with Ryan and Dan and with H, before returning to Eric. The DJ announced a change in music – going back in time to the 1980's. After a couple of well-known dance tracks, he brought out an old Lionel Ritchie track, "All Night Long…." Trading glances, Calleigh and Eric started to get ready for their next move.

Through the record, everyone traded partners a few times again, but this time it was no coincidence that H and Mich were dancing together when the track changed, and the DJ decided to 'slow things down' for a short while. The first track was Aerosmith's 'Don't want to miss a thing', which allowed Mich and H to continue dancing as they had been, but the next record was a different story.

Elton John's 'Your Song' caused a brief flicker of pain to pass across H's face. Looking up, Mich was able to see it, and couldn't help herself, "You ok…?" H gave a half smile, "Just an old memory." It did not take a rocket scientist to work out what he was thinking about. "Eric told me about his sister, I'm sorry H…She must have been a wonderful person to know…."

"She was…" Lost in his thoughts, he unconsciously tightened his grip around Mich's waist, pulling her in close. Mich was startled, but seeing the distant look in his eyes, realised that he was thinking of someone else. Relaxing, she felt his grip tighten further, until there was no way she could have moved from this position.

Nor did she want to… Closing her eyes, she felt oddly secure and protected, a feeling she had not had in a long time… Allowing her mind to drift, she thought back to the last time she had felt like this. In the arms of a man she had loved, until he sacrificed himself to keep her name clear. She would never see him again, but neither would she forget him.

As the track finished, H seemed to realise where he was. Looking down, he smiled at Mich, who smiled back. "Shall we get a drink?"

H nodded, "sounds like a good idea to me." As she broke away from him, H pulled her back for a quick hug. "Thanks Mich, I needed to remember, just for a moment…"

Putting her finger on his lips to silence him, Mich told him that he had said enough, "Anytime H, you helped me to remember too."

Calleigh and Eric grinned at each other, but they also realised that Mich was the one pulling away. "This is going to take a while."

Eric nodded his agreement, "Rome wasn't built in a day…"

The following day, Horatio was glad he didn't have to go to work. The group had stayed together until about 3am, when Mich had made her apologies and left, she had a full working day today. H thought back to the night before and smiled, Mich hadn't used the situation to any advantage, or taken any offence, she had just accepted that he needed to remember Marisol for a moment.

Thinking of Mich made him wonder what her story was. She had obviously been through some bad times, but also seemed to understand him more than most people. Was it because she had been in law enforcement herself and knew what he had to deal with every day, or was there something else?

After his shower, he headed for the lab, old habits die hard, and he had found out some interesting information. The robbers in custody admitted that they were paying off their debt to the organisation that had helped them get into the country. Through them, H had also found out about a new extortion racket, and a new enterprise in fake passports. Unfortunately, none of them knew who the leaders of the organisation were, so H had to work through the information he had.

John Buchannon was furious. The police had closed down yet another of his little sidelines. A knock on the door made him look up, Mike and Tim walked in, after their night of collecting information. "Tell me you have some good news…" Mike described how, after nearly a month of work, they had built up information on the CSI day team.

JB smiled, he had enough information to start using it. Duquesne's father being a drunk, Delko being a ladies man. Wolfe and Boa Vista back together in their on again-off again relationship. It wouldn't take much to use that to his own ends. The one thing he hadn't been able to work out was how to hit the Lieutenant where it hurt the most. Sure his team were like family to him, especially Delko, but the Lieutenant was a solitary man, spending most of his time at the lab, whether he was on duty or not.

As Mike Johnson began to tell him about last night's work, JB started to listen intently. "I want to know more about this woman. Who is she, where does she come from…?" Johnson nodded, and followed by Slater, he left, leaving JB feeling in a happier mood. He now had something to aim at, but how best to use the target.

JB decided to wait, he was sure it would be worth it. At that moment, his secretary announced that he had a visitor. JB smiled as his guest came through the door. "Good to see you again. I have some information that may prove interesting to you."

&&&&&&&&&&&&

A few days later.

Horatio and Frank moved cautiously down the corridor, after tracing down the fake passports, they had finally got a lead which had led them to this dump of a motel. At the other end of the corridor a couple of uniforms were making their way towards them.

Inside the room that was the target of H and Frank's slow progress, a group of immigrants was being briefed on the next bank job. Many of them were afraid, they had not bargained for this, but most of them had families, and would therefore do as they were told.

The next moment, all hell was let loose as H and his back-up burst through the door, the immigrants all dived for cover, but the two men briefing them decided to make a run for it. One headed for the window, but didn't get any further, finding it closed; the other went out through a connecting door into another room – pursued by a couple of uniforms.

Back at MDPD, Frank and Horatio couldn't believe their luck, the man they had caught at the window was Mike Johnson, one of the hard men that worked for John Buchannon, but they had to work fast, as soon as Sackheim learnt about this bust, he would come asking for him.

The other was an even bigger fish in the Buchannon organisation; Mitch Carter was one of Buchannon's inside circle and would know a lot of things about the organisation. Unfortunately, he had been with Buchannon in the old days, when the group had worked for the Mafia and the law of Omerta existed even now.

After being questioned carefully, both men continued to keep their mouths shut. Only giving information that the police already had, Frank had other detectives checking out the immigrants' stories. It was now apparent that to both him and H that John Buchannon was behind the robberies, but who was bankrolling him – he had never worked off his own back. There must be someone else involved.

H went back to his office, he now had proof that Buchannon was involved in both the illegal immigrant trade, and in the bank robberies, but it was not enough to put the gang boss away. There wasn't even enough to have him arrested, the evidence was not strong enough to support the arrest.

Seeing a message on his desk, H made a telephone call, listening for a few minutes, he smiled. "Ok, no worries, bring it here will you, I'll hand it over in person…" Closing down the internal line, he dialled an external one. "Hi are you busy? Great, I have something for you – can you come in? Ok, I'll see you later." Sitting back in his chair, H began to relax even more. This was going to be a nice part of his job.

&&&

Mich walked into MDPD, she was curious, what on earth could Horatio have for her…? Going up in the lift, she was acknowledged by several officers, most of the day shift knew her by now, after her weekly practise in the basement range.

Walking into H's office, he smiled and gave her an official–looking document, to which was clipped a small plastic coated card. Puzzled at first, she grinned when she realised what the card was. "Now I can practise with my own gun, instead of a borrowed one…"

"As long as you keep it at home – and don't go hunting with it," H teased.

Mich blushed. "I keep my promises Horatio."

H chuckled, "Listen, did you have lunch yet?" Mich shook her head. "Join me..? I'm starving and I could use some company." At first Mich hesitated, but then accepted, H had become a good friend after all and maybe he could advise her as to the best place to go and get her Glock.

Putting down the phone, Buchannon was visibly shaken… That dn red-headed Lieutenant was doing it again… His visitor inquired after business… JB tried to cover his tracks, but to no avail… Two gun shots put an end to his failures… Tim Slater was the first to be called to the office – to dispose of JB's body…… "Let this be a message to those on the street, I have returned to continue my business…. When you have done this job for me, return, I want to know everything you have found out about the Lieutenant and his team……."

Tim Slater was concerned…. His job was to remain covert, but he wasn't sure how his brief would cover this….. He needed to report in, but the new boss was no fool – JB had an exaggerated opinion of himself – which was why he was now turning cold… How could he do this….? Dumping the body, Slater made sure that he left a print on a business card inside JB's jacket pocket – just a partial, but it would be enough for someone to drag him in for questioning…….

Returning back to the office, he found that the new boss liked the way he worked… and wanted to keep him close…. Passing over the information he had collected, the new boss stopped him – "forget the rest of the team, there is only one person I am interested in… He shall pay for what he did to me – and for the death of my brother….."

Tim Slater's blood turned cold – Lieutenant Caine was being green lighted again – and this time, the person who was marking the target had vengeance on their mind….. Leaving the office, Tim hoped that JB's body would be found soon – he really needed to get this information in……

As he left the building, his new boss relaxed in his chair, and began to smile… JB had been a fool, and there were those that had called him a fool for using him…. They had not realised that he had intended to remove JB all along….. Putting his feet up on the table, Ramon knew that his time had come……


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Horatio laughed out loud. Mich's dry sense of humour had him in stitches as she told him a story based on one of her recent competitions – and one of the idiot organisers. Grinning at the effect her story had on him, Mich realised that H was not all that he had appeared when they had first met.

As H relaxed in his chair, he saw Mich idly playing with the permit card he had just given her. "What's on your mind Mich…?"

Mich was startled, but sighed, "I'm still not sure that I want to do this… It seems like I'm… oh I don't know… giving in somehow…" Her indecision surprised H, Mich was usually in command of everything she did, so it was unusual for her to show her true feelings like this.

Putting his hand on hers, he felt her tense against his touch, but ignored it… He was used to her throwing up the barriers to protect herself. "Only you can decide what to do Mich – no-one is forcing you… But in the meantime, I can arrange with the range officers to let you continue to come in and practise, while you're making your decision."

"Thanks H," a shy smile crossed Mich's face. "I'd appreciate that..." H never pushed her into anything.

H continued, "Then when you decide that it is what you want to do, let me know… I have a friend who will make sure you're fitted out properly, he's ex-PD, so no second or third – rate stuff."

Mich nodded, and H could tell that she still wasn't sure about whether she should have a gun at home or not. Looking at her, H couldn't believe how complex her character was, a survivor of a terrible accident – confident, independent and with an inner strength that would see her overcome any adversary. He also saw the downside, the aggressiveness that she could exhibit as a protective barrier to make people back away, it was most effective against Ryan – who openly admitted that Mich scared him.

Then there was the way she acted around Eric – playful, almost kittenish, was it because Eric had had the guts to ask her out, even though he had taken a risk to do so? With Calleigh she was a great friend, supportive when Calleigh was down – up to tricks when Calleigh was in a fun cheeky mood, the two of them now occasionally went to the beach together and flirted outrageously with the men, all for a laugh… With him, Mich was more introverted, respectful, was it because she saw him like her ex-boss? Her insistence in the beginning to use his rank whenever they had a conversation… What was she hiding…?

The bleeping of his pager disturbed them both… Looking at it quickly, H made a quick call, "Sorry Mich – I've got to go." Nodding her acceptance, H realised that she was one of the few women he had ever met that would accept the requirements of his job and understand the stresses related to it.

"I'll get the bill H – you go catch the bad guys." Shooing him away, H laughed and gave her a quick hug, before heading back to the lab.

Horatio recognised the body as soon as he saw it… Swearing, he had Eric collect as much evidence as possible and told him to start checking it out; they needed to get things together before the FBI turned up. As the main target in their undercover case, they would have to be notified.

"Anything Eric..?" Eric stood up, a little confused, "I don't know H. It's obvious that this isn't the crime scene, just a dumping ground, but everything on the body itself is clean, with the exception of a possible partial on one business card…"

H stood, thinking… Why dump a body here? It was a place that such things would be noticed fairly easily – not immediately for sure, but easily none the less… Suddenly a thought came to him, "Someone is sending a message Eric, they wanted us to find the body."

But who was sending the message wondered H and who were they sending a message too… Looking around, H saw several young teenagers on their bikes paying attention to what was going on. Most of them were drawn by the Hummers, but H knew that a couple were gang rats, sent out to find information. From the position of the body, H knew that some of them would notice that JB had gone down. As he watched, several of the youths left, going in different directions– everyone would know by sundown that John Buchannon was dead.

What worried H was what the crime scene told him, the killing had been clean – almost clinical. The dumping zone was the same, apart from the possible print…"Eric, your priority is that print – it doesn't fit with what we have here, there's a reason why it's been left behind."

Looking over the scene thoughtfully, Horatio glanced about just in case Eric had missed something, which he doubted. His team were good – very good. Something no one else appreciated was that he never needed to reprimand his people, a look was enough to tell them that they'd slipped up and they doubled their efforts to make up for the mistake. Which, now that they had been working together for several years, was rare.

One thing Horatio knew was that JB had been removed from duty and the way it had been done signalled a new boss. A boss that had come in and taken over JB's organisation, a boss that would not accept mistakes and had a very quick violent way of doing things. One that was far more dangerous.

Returning to the lab, Horatio was immediately updated on information related to other cases the team was working on. In recent weeks, crime had escalated – indicating a turf war in Miami, probably as a result of the recent successes of the MDPD in closing down some of JB's operations, as other syndicates moved in to take over the dead ground.

That was the down side to police work, put bad guys away, get new bad guys filling their place, but leave them unchecked, and they would control the city. Horatio would never let that happen, at least, not on his watch. He knew that the other team leaders felt the same way.

Going into his office, he started checking through the calls he had received, when his mobile bleeped with a message. Curiously he looked, most of his team either paged or called, but when he recognised the number, he couldn't help but smile. 'I just realised that I paid for lunch AGAIN. You owe me… Mich'

Chuckling to himself, he realised that she was right – the last time they had met for lunch (after Mich had her interview to make sure she was ok to be issued with the gun permit), he had been called away and Mich had paid then too.

Sighing, he realised that anytime they had lunch, the story would be the same, maybe he should ask her out to dinner, at least then they would not be interrupted. The thought stopped him cold… Dinner… with Mich… Now why in the hell would he think of that? She was just a friend and her reaction to that sort of question would almost definitely be in the negative. Breakfast after range practise would be a better option.

Lost in his thoughts, he did not notice Eric approaching. "H… H, can you come and look at something – I think the computer's playing up; I keep getting a block on that partial."

Going with Eric, H indeed saw that the print was being blocked. As Eric went looking for Dan, he typed in his password, and saw the screen come up with a name. Tim Slater….

Walking into the interview room an hour later, H was glad to see Tim looking relaxed, if he would have been tense, H would have got worried, only he knew who Tim really was – the rest of the PD didn't. All they knew was that he was, had been, a hard man for JB…

Horatio had said he would interview Tim alone and for the benefit of his colleagues who might be watching through the glass went through the motions. However, after about 20 minutes, leaning his hands on the table, he paused. "Talk to me…."

Tim sighed, "You're being targeted again Lieutenant, but this time its personal, not business."

Horatio looked at Tim through narrowed eyes. "Explain…" Tim told him how JB had wanted H's team to be investigated due to the amount of success the department had had recently against his operation, but how the new boss had changed all that.

"He doesn't care about the small stuff that JB used to do – in a way, you've streamlined the organisation for him, got rid of the hangers on." Tim told him. "He's after you for something you did to him personally."

H wasn't surprised about the threats; it wouldn't be the first time. What Tim told him next turned his blood cold. "He's also talking about hitting your friend first to get to you, but doesn't have enough information on her yet. I can stall him for a while, but not for ever."

Tim went on to explain the information that had been collected so far, to H's relief, it wasn't much. Just that he and Mich met occasionally for lunch, and that she had her own business. "I've been asked to find out more before he makes a move and he wants to do it himself, to hit you personally."

"Give me a name." Tim looked up at H and knew that he was not going to like what he heard next.

Outside in the corridor, Eric and Ryan were surprised to see H storm out of the interview room. On the way back to his office, H told Frank to 'Get Slater out of my sight, we can't touch him.'

Looking at Ryan and Eric, who shrugged their shoulders, Frank walked to the interview room. "Now, what in the hell did you say to him to get him all wound up." Frank paused. Most people on the wrong side of the table would have smirked, or looked smug, Slater looked concerned.

"I gave him a message that he didn't like. But if I get found out, I'm in trouble, so get me out of here - fast."

Frank hadn't made detective for nothing. "Who are you…?"

Looking him squarely in the eye, Tim half smiled, "A man trying to do the best job he can."

Frank nodded, and led him out of the door. "You just let us know if you think of anything… y'hear."

Eric paused at the door of H's office, Ryan had gone to find Calleigh, they both knew something was up and H would need them there. H was looking out of the window, but knew that he was there. "He's found my weakness Eric. He knows how to get to me." Eric sat down, stunned, what the hell was H talking about.

Ryan and Calleigh walked through the door, and closed it quietly behind them. H filled them in on a few details… "Someone is coming after me and using the best way to do it… Using those that I am closest to, so you need to watch your step all of you. He's also going after Michelle."

"Who is 'he' Horatio? We need to know who we're fighting against. Maybe we can get to him first." As H turned around, Calleigh was shocked by the look on his face – she had never seen it before, but Eric had, in Rio…

"Ramon Cruz…."

As the team quietly looked at each other, something became very apparent to Calleigh, maybe Horatio didn't realise it, but his reaction to the news had showed something very clear. H was worried about Mich. Very worried, which could only mean one thing. She wondered if H himself knew.

"We do have a slight advantage that Ramon doesn't know about H." The three men looked at Calleigh with curiosity all over their faces. "They don't know why Mich comes here – and they don't know that she can fight back."

Eric grinned, "If Ramon wants to do this personally, he's in for a rude awakening. She might just get him first."

H sighed... "She's still not sure about whether she wants a side-arm at home."

Calleigh walked over to him and put her hand on his shoulder. "Then you have to tell her to do it H, whether she likes it or not."

H was not convinced, "Why me? Can't you do it Calleigh, you're one of her best friends."

Standing behind him, H did not see Calleigh wink at Eric. "You're the boss H – besides, it would sound better coming from you."

With that, she left the room, followed quickly by Ryan and Eric, who quickly supported Calleigh's words, "She's right H, Mich will only listen to you." H sat quietly behind his desk…thinking… 'What the hell were Calleigh and Eric getting at? Ok, so he was in charge of the unit but… What did Calleigh mean, it would sound better coming from him? Mich's face appeared in his mind and her expected answer to the news.

H picked up the phone, dialled Mich's number from memory and decided to tell her face to face, "Hello… Oh hi Nicky, I was hoping to speak to Mich, is she around… ok – just ask her to call me. It's quite important."

Finishing the lesson, Mich was pleased with the way this group of students were progressing. They would be taking part in the barn competition on Sunday and it would be their first taste of competitive riding. Of this group of six, she knew that at least four of them would be hooked so quickly that they would want to keep competing, though for one it would probably be her first and last competition.

Walking back into the barn behind the students, Nicky stopped her. "The Lieutenant just phoned, asked if you could call him back… He said it was important…" Mich grinned, H probably wanted to apologise for leaving her to pay for lunch – again. She couldn't help but chuckle to herself as she dialled his mobile number; he was so easy to tease. However, on hearing the tone in his voice when he answered, her face changed.

Asking Nicky to finish up, Mich grabbed her keys from the office an was about to set out when she spotted the invitations on the shelf. She had meant to drop them off that morning, but had forgotten. She could take them now, jumping into her SUV, she headed for the lab; for the second time in a day.


	11. Chapter 11

WARNING: This chapter mentions violent abuse at the end, so any readers under the age of 16 should stop reading when they reach the SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS.

Chapter 11

Pulling in near the lab, Mich was trying to work out why Horatio would need to speak to her so urgently, when they had met only that lunchtime. Walking into reception, she bumped into Natalia, who signed her in and took her into the CSI area.

She could see that H was talking on the phone, and decided to wait in the hall, it was a nice place – full of light due to the slanted windows, though Mich did feel that it could look a little clinical. Well that was appropriate really – it was a lab after all.

Spotting Calleigh, she waved in a 'come out here' sort of way. Taking the hint, Calleigh came – intrigued, "What's up Mich..?"

Mich shrugged her shoulders "Horatio asked if I could come in, he needs to talk to me about something. Any ideas…?"

Not meeting Mich's eyes, Calleigh shrugged her shoulders and changed the subject. "What you got there..?"

Mich grinned "Invitations for you guys for Sunday." Laughing at the look on Calleigh's face she continued, "You know I'm having the barn competition on Sunday," Calleigh nodded, "Well I'm having a BBQ in the evening afterwards. Will you come?"

"Come where…?" Eric and Ryan had just walked in after checking out some leads. Mich filled them in, "Hey sounds great. Yeah count me in," Eric looked at Calleigh and Ryan, who nodded their heads.

At that moment H walked out of his office, "You coming H?" H looked at Ryan, confusion on his face. "Coming where…?"

"BBQ at Mich's on Sunday. Good music, good food, good company." Glancing at his team, H half smiled, "I'll think about it."

Taking a deep breath, H looked at Mich. "Mich… Can you come with me please." looking at the others, Mich suddenly knew that something was up. H was already heading back to his office.

"What's going on Cal?"

Calleigh put her head down, "H will tell you Mich." Walking to H's office, Mich gave an involuntary shiver. Why did she feel like she was back at Scotland Yard?

"What's going on Horatio?" H was looking out of the window, trying to work out what to tell Mich – and what not to tell. With a big sigh, he turned and sat near her on his desk and started from the beginning.

As H neared the end of his story, Mich only half heard the warning that Tim had given. Closing her eyes, she began to shake her head. "I thought I'd left my past behind, looks like its come back to haunt me after all." Horatio looked at Mich sharply, the tone of her voice was full of bitterness and anger, and…. Something else that he couldn't quite put his finger on.

"I don't need to tell you what to do Mich, you know the drill." H paused, not sure if he should continue.

However, Mich sensed his hesitation, "what is it?" seeing the look in his eyes, she sighed. She hated being pushed into anything, hated people telling her what to do.

H knew that, and understood, yet, he was going to have to do it… "We need to go shopping Mich, I know that you…"

Mich stood up and stopped him with a finger on his lips, "Don't say it Horatio…let's get it over and done with."

As he led Mich out of the department, Horatio felt like a traitor. Always respectful of others beliefs and opinions, whether he agreed with them or not, he knew that circumstances had forced him to push Mich down a path that she was not entirely happy following, but it didn't make him feel any better. A few minutes later and they were on their way, it was only a short drive, and though neither of them said anything, both knew that the other was not happy with the turn of events.

"Hi Jack, how are you?" Jack Masters had not seen Horatio in a long time, an expert in guns; he had been one of the ballistics experts at the department before Horatio's time.

"Hi H, how's Calleigh doing?" Jack liked the petite 'Southern Belle' as he liked to call her – she was one tough cookie.

Exchanging pleasantries, Jack couldn't fail to notice the attractive woman that had come in with H, nodding his head in Mich's direction; he asked the obvious question. "Rookie?"

H smiled, "Not quite, a friend. She needs something for home protection."

Jack smiled "So you brought her to me. What's up H?"

Horatio hesitated, what could he tell an old friend…? He decided to settle with a part truth, "A gunman came into her home. She wants to make sure she's covered."

As Mich walked over, Jack began to advise on different handguns that Mich might find suitable, until he saw the twinkle in her eye, and the half smile on H's face."You already know what you want – am I right?"

Mich grinned, "Glock 17…"

Jack did a double take, looking at Horatio back to Mich and at H again. "You sure…? It's not an easy weapon to handle without training."

Mich was amused, Jack could tell… as was H, "She's ok Jack, she knows what she's doing, that I can assure you."

Jack sighed, "How good?"

"Good enough to push me to a bull's eye challenge." Jack opened his eyes wide. Looking at the two of them, Jack could now sense a connection. Smiling to himself as he went into the back room, he pondered on H's words, and knew he had not been told the whole story, better that way – H was keeping him out for a reason. That in itself was a warning… Jack made a mental note to check his security.

Coming back into the shop, Jack couldn't help noticing the way that H looked at her. He also noticed that she was the one enforcing the distance between them. Jack smiled, H was hooked and didn't even know it. She however was not playing any game, but protecting herself – from everyone.

After completing documentation and arranging a payment plan (H offered to help out, but a cold look from Mich stopped him from going any further…) Jack watched the two of them leave, with a smile on his face.

"Hungry?" Mich's answer came from her stomach, making the two of them laugh.

"I was going to grab a take out. Nicky's a terrible cook, Kyra will never forgive me." Seeing H's slightly disappointed face, she smiled, "Mind you, if you promise to pay and not leave me with the bill again…"

Nicky smiled as he put the phone down and called out. "Kyra…" The dark-haired 9 going on 90 year old bounced down the stairs.

"What's going on Nick? Is mum not back yet?"

"She's having dinner with the Lieutenant, and sending us some pasta." Kyra grinned and gave Nicky a high 5. It was about time…

Kyra had learned a lot about life in the short time she'd been on the planet, though she couldn't really remember her dad, she did have images in her mind of him and her mum arguing and shouting at each other – on more than one occasion. When her mum had told her that 'Daddy' had died, Kyra had cried, but Mich had not. Come to think of it – she had never seen her mum cry... not even once.

Another thing that Kyra wondered about was why her mum never kept any photographs of her dad around. She herself had a few in her room – but her mum had nothing, as if she wanted to forget him. The one time she had asked, Mich had said that it was 'to help me move on… and not live in the past.' Kyra sensed there was more to it than that, but was smart enough to know that her mum would not tell her…yet

Rosinella's was quiet. It wasn't that late in the evening and Mich and Horatio were among the first clients. The head waiter recognised H and showed him to a table near the back of the restaurant, where it was quieter, and they could talk.

"So – it's the end of the season for you." H had recently been taking note of the results from the eventing arena. Mich was classified as 12th in the state – hence the increasing number of horses and riders coming to train and be trained at her barn.

Mich nodded "Yeah, the horses get a few weeks break, and then we start training for next year. It gives me a bit of time to start working on the new horses that will be arriving soon."

"So will you come on Sunday?" Mich asked, "The competition is mainly fun stuff for the clients to enjoy themselves."

H shook his head, "Not during the day – it's my turn to work this Sunday."

Mich smiled sympathetically, "I understand, maybe we'll send you some BBQ steak, though I can't guarantee there will be any spare ribs left, they usually disappear too quickly…"

H grinned "I said – not during the day… I wasn't talking about the evening."

Looking at H across the table, she chuckled, "Great, I hope you'll enjoy it. It does tend to get a bit loud later in the evening though."

H looked at Mich closely, "I'm sure I'll be able to cope, especially if the stories about your cooking are true."

"Who told you about my cooking?"

H teased, "We CSI's know everything…"

"Oh…, yeah right. If that's true, then what's my favourite colour?"

H smiled, "Blue," Mich paused, "How d'you guess…?"

"Your earrings." Mich narrowed her eyes, "Favourite TV programmes?"

"Documentaries. Preferably animal or history related, and crime shows." The game continued for a couple of minutes, until they both were served their dishes and ate in relative silence.

Dropping Mich off to collect her car from the department car park, H gave Mich a big hug, "Be safe…" Watching her tail-lights disappear around the corner, H leant against his car, he couldn't deny it any more, Mich was becoming more than just a friend.

Arriving at the barn, Mich didn't go straight to the house, but walked to the top of the hill near the house. It was one of her favourite places, a place where she could come and think. Today's events were playing on her mind….

When she had first come to the States, everything was working out fine, until the day she had made a trip to the bank. Then the past had come back to haunt her. She hadn't had a decent night's sleep in months. Looking down into her hand, she saw the Glock… When she had first left the force after Jack's death, she had been placed under suicide watch by her friends because they were so concerned about her. It would be so easy just to…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Nicky was concerned. Today was the day of the competition and Mich was not her usual self, had not been for a couple of days, since she had bought the gun.

However, to his surprise, when the clients started turning up at 10 am to get their horses ready, she shook of her black mood, and actually started getting into the swing of things. He was also happy to see Calleigh turn up and had a quick word with her. Maybe she could help Mich through an obviously bad patch.

"Hi Mich, how are you doing?"

Mich gave Calleigh a searching look. "You've been talking to Nicky."

Calleigh grinned "Guilty as charged." Mich smiled and admitted that she'd been a bit down over the last couple of days.

"You know how I hate losing control." Giving her friend a hug, Calleigh smiled sympathetically. Michelle wasn't a control freak, but she hated it when a situation got out of hand.

Grinning, Calleigh watched the gymkhana games, as the kids raced up and down – carrying flags, or eggs and spoons, trying to beat each other. She laughed when the adult's games came on and the riders were laughing almost as much, trying to get their horses to do the same as the children's ponies – with very mixed results.

Turning to Mich, she admitted that next time she might join in – everyone was obviously having great fun, and then asked why Mich wasn't joining in. With a sly wink, Mich laughed "No-one good enough to challenge me yet."

There was one challenge though – set by Mich, later in the afternoon. Over the cross country course, Mich would select a horse at random out of a hat, and jump around the cross country course. The rider with the closest time would be the winner. Mich jumped the medium level course; juniors jumping the medium course could gain bonus points – adults too – by jumping the highest level. However, anyone coming in faster than Mich (Excluding bonuses) would receive 50 penalty points – for pushing the horses too fast.

By 6pm, riders and their families were laughing and joking and anticipating a great party. Mich had been up late with Nicky the night before preparing salads etc. and marinating the meat. Her BBQ's were great. Right on cue, Alessandro appeared to inform everyone that the sausages were nearly ready, and would the children like to come and eat…? Kids always came first at Cwm Rhondda Barn.

Just as people were moving to the large terrace behind the house, two cars pulled up – Ryan, Natalia and Valera, jumping out of the first, Dan and Eric jumping out of the second. Showing them around to the terrace, Eric couldn't help but spot one of Mich's clients.

&&&

Mich chuckled, Eric and Dan were speaking to the Konrad sisters and she knew that Kate loved to dive, as well as ride. This could be an interesting evening, except that someone was missing.

Mich sighed. It was now 8 pm and nearly everyone had eaten, though there was still plenty left – it looked like she, Kyra and Nicky would be eating steak for a couple of days. The kids were playing football and some other invented game on the lower terrace (Her house was built into the side of a hill) and someone had turned up the music. Eric and Kate were already dancing.

She smiled, but felt Horatio's absence, and was disappointed by it. She had hoped he would make it.

&&&

Horatio swore, he'd been held up at the lab cause some idiot hadn't signed off a case file properly and he'd had to double check everything. Oh well, rookies made mistakes, you just had to be patient, reprimand them just enough so they wouldn't forget next time, without scaring the living daylights out of them. They generally learnt pretty fast after that.

Driving quickly home, he had a shower and changed into something a little more relaxed, a jacket would not be necessary this evening. Glancing at the clock, he had a fright, it was already 8.30. Mich would think he wasn't coming.

Mich laughed at the kids who were trying to copy Eric's dance style. To his credit, he was slowing the steps down teaching them how to 'move'. Kate was definitely interested, as Mich knew she would be.

A hand on her shoulder made her turn slightly. A pair of blue eyes smiled at her, "Sorry I'm late."

Mich couldn't help but grin. "I thought you weren't coming. You'll be lucky if there's any food left."

"I'll just have to keep my fingers crossed."

As Mich escorted Horatio to the BBQ area, he was teased by his team. "What took you so long…?"

"You missed out on the best bits." H laughed, they were certainly enjoying themselves.

Alessandro winked at him, "How do you like your steak Lieutenant. I saved you a bit just in case."

Helping himself to a decent sized plate of mixed salads, H took a seat at one of the tables, he was absolutely starving. Mich was caught up saying goodbye to some of her clients, those with younger children, who would probably be asleep in the car by the time they got home.

It seemed that today had been a good one judging by the happy smiles he could see among those that were left. Calleigh soon joined him and filled him in on the day's activities, within a few minutes the whole team were together laughing and joking and not one word about work came out in the conversation.

With the kids gone (with the exception of Kyra and two friends – who were inside playing some computer game) the party atmosphere became a little more intense. Grinning, Mich brought out her drinks trolley. "A little warning people, decide who is driving and who isn't now. As no-one will leave here behind the wheel of a car if they have any alcohol in their system, and today I have official back-up if any of you try it."

Everyone chuckled, and the party continued. However, there was one person who did not laugh, though he was relaxed and smiling, he was so lost in his own thoughts, and he did not hear the joke. H was trying to work out what his next move should be.

&&&&&

Mich excused herself from the group she was talking to and disappeared to the barn. It was time for her final check of the day. Switching on the paler night lights, she could make out the horses in their boxes – some were sleeping, others munching on hay, most of them with heads slightly down, resting.

Turning around, she jumped; a figure was standing in the doorway. Relaxing as the figure came into the light, she told Horatio off for giving her a fright. "Need any help?"

Mich chuckled, "From you? Thought you didn't like horses."

H dropped his head and smiled, "They don't like me…"

Mich couldn't help but laugh, "I'm sorry Horatio, but I think you're wrong." Dragging him across the barn, she softly called Zephyr. The grey horse turned and put his head over the door.

Though he was the biggest horse in the stable, he was also the most gentle, Mich could leave him with 2 year-old kids playing around his feet, and he would stand like a statue not to hurt them, just occasionally looking at them through his front legs – something which tickled the youngsters – cause his head was upside down.

"You just need to be introduced properly." Holding H's hand, she put it under Zephyr's nose. H almost pulled back, but Mich wouldn't let him. Moving his hand slowly over the big horse's head, Mich smiled as H began to relax. Taking her hand away, H continued to stroke Zephyr's nose, finding it softer than he expected.

Mich chuckled, "Well done Zephyr, we have another convert." Giving the horse a scratch between the eyes, Mich then led H out of the barn and turned off the lights.

Walking across to the gate to the main field Mich was quiet. H was up to something. She could feel it in her bones, "How are you doing Mich? Is everything ok?"

Mich sighed. "Has Nicky been bugging you too?" H was confused, but chuckled when she told him what Nicky had been doing.

"No, I was just making sure. You were very quiet when I dropped you off after the restaurant."

Mich leant against the gate next to him, "I'm ok I guess. I had hoped to be able to forget the past by coming here, but recently it seems to be catching up with me. It's just playing on my mind a bit… Give me a couple of days and I'll get through it."

H smiled sympathetically and hesitated. There was something very important he had to ask Mich and he knew she would react in a bad way, but she needed to know what was in his head. Mich sensed that H wanted to ask her something, but was backing off, she needed to know. "What's wrong H, you have new information to pass on to me?"

"Not exactly, more of a question but let me tell you why first." H explained that a case had been brought to his notice, children from wealthy families being targeted by young gangs, for various reasons.

"Why are you telling me this H? I'm not in the same class as those kinds of people."

H grimaced, this was not going to be nice, but he had to ask Mich out straight, she would not appreciate him beating around the bush. Taking a deep breath, he looked her in the eye. "I'm telling you because I may not be the only person who has noticed something… Mich… Who is Kyra's father?"

Mich was stunned, how had Horatio found out? She had to know; H looked at her, and answered the silent question. "I've seen Jack's picture Mich. He's almost as fair as you are. Kyra is too dark to be his daughter." Mich closed her eyes. The ghosts that she thought she had buried were coming back.

H's next question also brought back other painful memories. "Did Jack know?" Seeing the haunted look in her eyes, H suddenly understood why Mich acted the way she did, and memories of his own started to surface.

Mich knew that H needed answers, but she wasn't prepared to answer all of his questions just yet. Walking over to the barn, she sat on a bench seat – H joined her, waiting...

Slowly Mich began to explain. When she had first met Jack she hadn't known she was pregnant and he had assumed in the beginning that Kyra was his due to the whirlwind romance that had followed after that first meeting. Mich had also managed to convince him that Kyra was a few weeks premature – accounting for the difference in weeks.

However, it wasn't long before he had worked it out for himself. Mich had by then decided to tell Jack that it had been a one night stand, that had got a little out of control – this he had accepted. At the time their relationship had still been a good one.

However, when Kyra was about three years old, Jack had found out the truth. Their relationship had already started to sour through the pressures of work and this for Jack was the last straw.

By now the tears were falling, Mich had kept this secret for so long, the relief of finally being able to tell someone was coming out. However H knew there was something more. A ghost – similar to one from his own past was lurking, he could sense it, see it in her eyes. Catching her hand, H caused Mich to look at him, "Talk to me Mich…" Mich shook her head, she wasn't ready, but H could see it – and knew he had to get it out.

"He beat you up didn't he?" Mich tried to pull away but H was ready. Pulling her back, he gently put pressure on her to continue talking. "He found out the truth and started to beat you up. I can see it your eyes Mich."

Angrily Mich fought back, "How would you know?"

"Because I've been there too Mich. I know how it feels." Looking at him straight in the eye, Mich knew H was telling the truth.

Mich was crying – years of anger, bitterness and pain were finally being released, she had not cried in a long time. Horatio held her hand and waited…

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Slowly Mich began to speak. Jack had started to hit her when he returned from a night's drinking with friends. Calling her a drug dealer's mistress – the abuse had been emotional as well as physical. "He was so careful. He used to hit me where he knew the bruises wouldn't show."

After a while, Mich became immune to the occasional beating, so Jack increased the level of abuse. For over a year, it was just his fists and emotional blackmail, but then he got worse. One particularly bad night, it had been a baseball bat. Mich had taken a week off work to recover and started sleeping in Kyra's room. It was the only place she felt safe.

Six months later, Jack had come home from a stag party, almost kicking down the door to Kyra's room; he had dragged her out and beaten her worse than ever. This time it showed. Worst of all, Kyra had woken up, crying, Jack had picked her up and shook her violently, before putting her back in the bed and then walked out the door.

H was seething, always protective towards women and children, it was no wonder Mich acted the way she did. It was lucky that Jack Bailey was no longer around.

Mich had stopped crying, her voice was stronger now, and talking was chasing the ghosts away. Mich told H how she had left that night and gone to stay with a friend – the following week, Jack had come looking for her, asking her to come back, promising to change his ways. Mich had refused and Jack threatened to expose the truth, a move that would have destroyed Mich's career.

Mich admitted that Jack had scared her that night and taken the opportunity that had come up out of pure luck. Her work for the drug squad had lead to a possible bust, but at the last minute, Jack had jumped in, and blown the whole thing wide open. A gunfight had ensued. Taking cover behind a crate, Mich spotted a gun lying next to an already dead dealer.

"The inquiry said it was an accident, but it wasn't. I fired two shots… one in the head and one in the back… I killed him Horatio, in cold blood… I murdered my own husband. And now I have to live with it for the rest of my life."

H lifted her chin so she looked at him. "You killed a man that threatened your life, and that of your child. I see nothing wrong in that." Pulling her close, H held her tightly. "No-one will hurt you like that again Mich, I promise. They'll have to get through me first."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Driving home from the BBQ, Horatio knew that he had to wait. If he pushed Mich now, she would think that he was using the situation to his advantage and would turn away from him. He sighed, oh well; it would give him time to sort himself out a bit more – part of him still felt a little guilty about starting a relationship with someone new.

Damn – he suddenly realised that he hadn't got an answer out of Mich about who Kyra's father was, now it would have to wait, she would really think he was pressuring her if he did. He had his suspicions and a couple of Mich's words tonight re-enforced his thoughts, shaking his head, he knew he would have to leave it, for now…

&&&

Mich was not asleep. She was thinking about what had happened, returning to the party, Eric and Calleigh had given almost teasing looks at her and H, until, seeing the look on H's face, Eric had returned to dancing with Kate, and Calleigh had said nothing – starting up a general conversation.

After revealing the truth, she had cried – H at first holding her hand, but then holding her close as she admitted to killing Jack in cold blood. He had understood why she had done it. But how? Had he seen so many similar cases that he knew what the people like her had been through. Were still going through.

She had cried for almost 20 minutes, H refusing to let her go, until she had cried herself out. Then waited another 10 minutes, to give her chance to take control of herself, before returning to the others.

The relief was there, and strangely enough, most of the anger was gone. The bitterness was still there though, like an old friend to keep her company, but she sensed that it too would soon disappear.

As she was thinking, she could hear H's voice in her mind. Calming, understanding, supportive. She sensed the anger when she admitted to being beaten. As her eyes started to close, she could still sense H's arms around her and felt reassured – protected. Within seconds she was asleep, the first restful night of sleep she would have had in months.

&&&

Santiago smiled, his boss would be very happy with what he had to report. Sitting in his car just across the road from the barn, he had seen H and Mich talking. Had seen the way the Lieutenant had held the girl. After weeks of watching, he could now confirm that the two of them were close. Checking the time, he knew his boss would still be awake. Picking up his cell, he dialled a number, "Ramon... This is Santi… I have some good news for you."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Mich woke up late the following morning, and was furious with herself. She had wanted to go and practise. With a fright she jumped out of bed, Kyra would be late for school.

Going downstairs, she found Nicky eating cereal in the kitchen. Looking at Mich he started laughing. "What's got into you?"

Looking at him Mich mentioned Kyra. "Relax; she was up early, so Alessandro took her in. We all agreed that you should sleep."

Nicky told her that he and Alessandro had noticed that she was tired. The last couple of months had taken their toll, and Mich needed a rest. Knowing that she wouldn't take a break away from the barn, they had left her to sleep. "We also need to talk Mich, you're overdoing it, let me take the hacks off your hands. That will give you time to train – you won't be getting up at 5.30 and going to bed at midnight."

Mich grinned, "Ok, you have a deal, I am feeling it. As long as you promise me that you won't leave me in bed again on a Monday, I have to practise."

Nicky chuckled. "Only practise…?"

Mich gave Nicky a sharp look. "What are you getting at…?"

"Nothing, just the fact that everyone at the party thought that you and the Lieutenant look good as a couple. Especially when the two of you disappeared for nearly an hour."

"Nick, we were only talking…" Mich put her head down.

Nicky chuckled, "I'm only teasing you, but I have to admit Mich, it was plainly obvious that he likes you."

Mich felt uncomfortable. "He's just a friend Nicky – a close friend, yes, but still just a friend."

"Then why do your eyes light up and you walk around with a Cheshire cat grin whenever you see him."

Mich started to blush, and pushed Nicky away chuckling. "Ok, so I like him, but as a friend Nicky – nothing more. I promised myself, no more policemen, I dated a few – it never worked out. They all reminded me of Jack."

Seeing the tears in Mich's eyes, Nicky put his arm around her shoulders to give her comfort, wrongly thinking that it was because she missed her late husband. Only H knew the truth and Mich was determined to keep it that way.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Tim Slater was worried. He had just been called into the office and asked to do a job. Whilst working for JB, he'd had to beat up a few people, to 'persuade' them to do what JB wanted, but he had always made sure to use his voice and psychology, rather than his fists, it was far more effective.

However, the job he was being asked to do was not part of the business that Cruz was involved in, it was personal, and Tim was not happy about doing it. Cruz had indirectly warned him. Send the message – or be permanently removed from your position. He had to make a call.

&&&

Horatio was concerned. He had been asked to join a meeting - a meeting that was held between people working on an undercover operation that he shouldn't be involved in, but he'd been asked to attend.

The first person H saw on entering the room, was Agent Sackheim. H was quickly introduced to the other agents involved in the case, and asked to take a seat. "I'll come to the point Lieutenant Caine. We know you've been targeted by Ramon Cruz." H nodded his head, he had received the information.

"Unfortunately, we have recently found out that he is not going after you specifically, but your friends, one friend in particular." H felt his blood turn cold. "This leaves us in a particularly nasty dilemma. One of his men has been asked to 'persuade' you to back off, by using your friend as a bargaining point. The man in question is one of our undercover people."

"The problem is, that if he doesn't do the job, he will be removed from the organisation permanently, which is bad for us from a law enforcement point of view, but also for you and your friends."

H was confused. "How so?" "If Tim holds his position – he can feed us information and we can protect your friend to a certain extent, otherwise, we… and you… have nothing. We hoped that you might have some ideas on how we might accomplish this."

"Have you thought about speaking to her about this?"

Sackheim looked puzzled, "She's a civilian, how could she know?"

"She's ex-Scotland Yard and she's worked undercover, she'll know what your man is going through, she'll have a better idea than I do."

The men in the room were startled by H's revelation and several discussions immediately began of how the situation might be resolved. Sackheim called for quiet – and opened the discussion on the table.

H drew his chair back against the wall, and dialled a number. "Hi, how are you?" Chuckling, he continued the conversation, "Are you busy…? Great, can you come in? I can't say over the phone – ok… Call me when you get here – I'll have to sign you in… No I'm not on my side of the office, ok 45 minutes."

Closing his phone and putting it in his pocket, H half listened to the conversation – he was not going to let anyone take a decision without Mich being here; would not let her be used as bait to bring Ramon out into the open.

It seemed no time at all, when his cell began to ring. Excusing himself from the conversation, which had taken on a decidedly unpleasant air from his point of view, he walked out to meet Mich.

"What's going on Horatio?" H hesitated, how much should he tell Mich? And how much should he leave to the FBI? He wanted to protect her from what might happen, but at the same time, knew that she would be angry about it. Mich was proud of her abilities and rightly so, but it didn't stop him being worried.

"We've had another warning from our friend on the inside, and it concerns you." Giving her a little more information, Mich was confused what was the problem, "The FBI doesn't know I've called you, so be prepared for some hostility…"

Opening the door to the conference room, he noticed that arguments were still continuing. Mich's face was one of thinly disguised contempt. She had seen this happen before, and friends had got hurt. And now these… bureaucrats… were going to take a decision for a man in the field without knowing exactly what was going on.

"Gentlemen… May I introduce Ms Bailey; I thought she might lend some insight on the situation to help us make an informed decision." Horatio looked around the room. Most of the agents were horrified, two were openly hostile, but most importantly, three – who had worked under cover themselves, were interested.

"This is a little irregular Lieutenant. We do not discuss cases with people not involved with the investigation."

Mich looked sharply at the agent who spoke, "and you are…?"

"Agent Mitchell"

"The Lieutenant has informed me that I am the target for a particular part of this investigation, is that correct? Well then, I am involved. Now if you don't mind, I would like to know the details of my involvement."

Listening carefully, Mich could understand the dilemma surrounding these men; none of them liked the idea of her being a target and even less the idea that she would be hurt by one of their own.

"So gentlemen, you have three options as I see it. Tell your man not to do the job and risk his life. Pull him out and risk him being hunted down, or telling him to do his job and keeping him inside."

Agent Sackheim sighed, "None of the options is objective, I don't see a way out of this."

Mich pulled a face, "Agent Sackheim, have you ever worked deep undercover, I thought not. What you have to remember gentlemen, is that you are playing with someone's life here, and it is that which must be protected." H was startled. This was not what he had expected, Mich was telling them what they had to do, and he didn't like the idea one bit.

Agent Clarkson looked at Mich with respect. She knew what was going down and what had to be done, not only for the job, but for the safety of the agent involved. They could pull Tim out, but the result could be dangerous, Cruz was known as a vicious player and would hunt Tim down for the rest of his life. Yet he still needed to clear something up before he would make his decision.

"Excuse me Ms Bailey. Your insight is extremely valuable to us, and welcome, but I and possibly my colleagues would like to know where you gained such knowledge."

Mich sighed, "I cannot give you too many details gentlemen, as there are parts of the case still on going, and I have former colleagues involved." Clarkson raised his eyebrows, he had heard that Scotland Yard had some long term cases – which were geared up to infiltrate the deepest part of the drug Cartels which controlled Europe, they occasionally would give information that the Bureau could use.

H was getting concerned. He was seeing a different side to Mich – the unforgiving, single mindedness that had helped her earn her reputation at the Yard. He could not help but admire her; she had quite literally taken over the meeting, but he could sense that there was a way out of this, a solution that would help Tim Slater. A solution that would put Mich in some danger and he didn't like that at all.

Mich took a seat near the head of the table. "What I have to say to you does not leave this room gentlemen, I will have your word on that. I still have many friends on the force who risk their lives every day in the fight against the cartels."

Mich began to tell them of a particular case that had been cracked by a specialist team. Without giving away too many details, she mentioned little about her role, hoping it would not be necessary. Horatio listened carefully and studied her closely, some details about this case were very familiar.

When Mich had finished talking, the agents talked quietly amongst themselves. Suddenly Mitchell looked up. "I remember this case; it was about five years ago, we use it as an example of good undercover work. We discuss it quite often with the rookies coming through. Am I right in saying that the case is still ongoing – though with different players?" Mich nodded her head.

Sackheim was curious. "Tell us what you know Mitchell. Sounds interesting." Mich took a seat to one side – she was interested to know what had been released to the FBI.

"It involves Robert Franks, the millionaire's son. Apparently, when he used to take his trips to the UK he requested 'company' at dinner, and when he liked to go out, so the big rollers used an escort agency, to keep him happy…"

Clarkson nodded his head. "I remember now. The girl he liked most happened to work for Scotland Yard. When she found out who he was working with, she got seconded to the drug squad and was asked to infiltrate the organisation. Apparently, she would disappear from time to time; used to drive her contact crazy, but she caught him after three years of work."

Sackheim was stunned, "Three years going after just one person… and the Brits still have him?"

Clarkson nodded. "We agreed that he should stay in the UK – he's in isolation, if he were brought back here the Cartel would get him straight away."

Mitchell sighed, "I read the report. The agent was good – very good, but after the case closed, she couldn't work undercover anymore… I wish we had some more people like that. I don't know why Scotland Yard let her go… She seems to have disappeared off the face of the earth." Mich smiled to herself. Thinking about the case, the men would soon come to their own conclusion. She was afraid to meet H's eye, she didn't think she would be able to hide the truth from him much longer.

"So Ms Bailey, how would you know the details of a case like this? It was considered to be one of the most dangerous cases a UK agent had handled." Mitchell stared at Mich as if he was trying to accuse her of stealing the information. Mich said nothing, when suddenly she heard a startled exclamation come from Clarkson…

"Your real name is not Michelle Bailey is it?" Mich chuckled. "As far as you gentlemen are concerned it is… and that's how it will stay." Around the room the glances of disbelief turned to respect. Then they turned from her and began to talk…

Apart from H. Mich saw the look on his face, though one of respect, there were also questions and, she was surprised to see, irritation – bordering on anger…


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Mich spotted Horatio's expression, and fell silent. As the Bureau agents discussed the situation, she knew she would have to speak to him… He was a good friend. He had helped her get rid of some ghosts, and been there for her. She owed it to him to be honest, but now she had to deal with the problem at hand.

"Agent Clarkson… What would you like me to do?" Clarkson was startled. To protect Tim Slater, there was only one option open to the team. He didn't like the idea and said so.

"Ms. Bailey, I am not happy with you being involved in this, but from what you have said, you have given us an opening. But are you willing to undertake the risk."

Mich smiled, "I recently told a good friend that my past is catching up with me. I had mistakenly thought I could forget about it. Now I realise that it will always be part of who I am and that I have to learn to live with it." Mich paused, "Do you know if your agent will be working alone or with company?"

"We think from his words that he will be alone, but there is a possibility that he will be watched."

Mitchell shook his head. "I don't like this, but I cannot see another way out."

Mich snapped. "There is no other way out. Make sure your man insists on working alone – and Cruz can have photographs of me being taken into Dade Memorial. Next Monday – between 2 and 4… I'll be alone at the barn then."

Nodding her head to Clarkson, she left the room.

H was furious. Quickly he stood up and excused himself, he would no longer be needed here, and he wanted to talk to Mich. Catching up with her, he pulled her to one side. "What are you playing at Mich; you could get seriously hurt if someone decides to tag along with Slater."

Mich looked coldly at H. "Would you rather he gets killed? Then let me do what I have to do Horatio and protect this guy as much as you can. Only Clarkson has any idea as to how important this guy can be on the inside."

"I just don't like seeing you get involved in something like this. You resigned remember?"

Mich smiled at H's words. "Could you resign? Could you give it up, just like that? No, I thought not. It's part of who you are."

H sighed as he guided Mich to his office. "You've got your mind set, so what can I do?" Mich chuckled. H had realised that she would need him to make the plan work even more in Tim Slater's favour.

"I need you to take me to the hospital." Explaining what she had in mind, H was impressed – no wonder Scotland Yard had not wanted to lose her.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Tim Slater was nervous. He had been told by his contact to go ahead and do his job, part of him was relieved that his life was no longer on the line, but he didn't like what he had to do. Driving into the barn, he noticed a car on the opposite side of the road – as he suspected, someone was watching him.

Mich turned as she heard the car, she hoped it was who she thought, and not a new client – that would have caused problems. Walking out of the barn, she met Tim Slater halfway and shook his hand. "Welcome Mr Slater… Are you being watched? I thought so; well we'd better make it look good. I just need to ask you a favour."

Standing just inside the barn, Tim shook his head – trying not to laugh. She had guts this girl. No wonder there were rumours about her around the department. "So Mr Slater, I have three requests. First of all, please don't break my nose – Reconstructive surgery costs a fortune, and I cannot afford the time off… secondly, make your last punch count – put me out, it will ensure I am taken to hospital… and thirdly, here is my mobile phone – speed dial one before you leave… Our spectator will find it interesting to hang around."

"I don't want to do this." Mich chuckled. In her experience, men were of one kind or another – those that liked to hit women and those that didn't.

Grimly she added. "Don't worry Mr Slater; it won't be the first time."

&&&

Santi watched closely, and drew in a sharp breath when he saw the first punch go in – to Mich's stomach, he smiled, it confirmed what he had heard – Tim Slater liked his work. Three more punches and the girl was on her knees. The final punch was to the face; she fell and didn't get up.

He saw Slater getting into the car and drive off. Ramon had told him to go and check that she was hurt, but from here he could see the results. Instead he sat back to wait, to see what would happen next.

He didn't have to wait long. A silver grey Hummer appeared – sirens blaring, sliding to a stop near the barn. Santi grinned as he saw the red haired Lieutenant jump out and run to the girl. She had only just come around and was sitting on the floor. Santi put the car into gear and drove off. His destination… Dade Memorial. As he neared town, he saw an ambulance heading back the way he had come…

&&&

Horatio was angry. Mich had talked him into accepting the decision she had made, but Tim Slater had hit her more than he had liked. Mich's lip was cut badly, and the bruises were already starting to show in the kidney area.

"Oh for goodness sake Horatio, sit down. Our spectator has left… I'll be ok – if a bit sore for a while."

H continued to pace up and down, but after a couple of seconds sat on the bench near her, "I still think he went a bit far Mich."

Mich chuckled, "He did exactly what he was told."

H was stunned. "You what! I thought we agreed..."

Mich shook her head, a slight smile on her face, "Are you always this over-protective Horatio…? Or are you angry because I took the decision without you being here." H said nothing. Mich chuckled quietly to herself, she thought H looked great when he was angry – eyes flashing, but without raising his voice, just enough of an edge to give warning. He reminded her of Robert.

She was about to say something when the ambulance arrived, the paramedics checked her out, and decided that she should be taken to hospital. The story was that she had fallen off one of the horses, and then blacked out later as she had walked out of the barn. H followed the ambulance to Dade Memorial.

&&&&

Santi jumped as someone knocked his window, and then relaxed as he saw his boss, Ramon settled into the car, "well?"

"Anytime now boss." The next moment, they saw the ambulance arrive, followed by the Hummer.

Ramon smiled, "So Lieutenant Caine, you got my message. Will you listen to it?"

"What do you think boss. Will he back off?"

Ramon chuckled nastily, "I doubt it… He'll probably hit us with something, he doesn't like to show any weakness to anyone… Let him close down the jobs we are no longer interested in, it's taking too much effort to keep them going. Just let me know if he gets too close to our real work." With that, Ramon got out of the car and left.

&&&

H was on the phone to Frank, "Yeah Mich is fine. Bruises, split lip… possible cracked rib, but she's swearing loud enough at the doctor, so I guess she'll be ok." H chuckled at Frank's reply, "Yeah I'll tell her… Listen – let's start closing Cruz down, start with the small stuff… slowly. Let's see how long it takes to rattle his cage."

Receiving a nod from the doctor, H walked into the cubicle. "So, now do you understand why I was angry?"

Mich sighed. "Ok, ok, so 'I told you so' will do… Damn ribs. Did you start your little operation?"

H narrowed his eyes, "What operation?"

"The one where you get your revenge for me being beaten up… Just warn me when Ramon starts to get angry – I'll need to be more careful."

H chuckled, "Can't hide anything from you, can I."

Mich grinned. "Not when its work related, no… I'd be doing the same."

Driving back to the barn, H was quiet. Mich knew that he still wasn't happy about her involvement, but would live with it. Looking at him out of the corner of her eye, she began to realise just how similar they were.

Protective of others, regardless of personal safety – wanting to get the job done properly. Helping those who sometimes fell foul of the law through no fault of their own. Punishing those who did the wrong thing where necessary. The difference was that H carried the responsibility of a city on his shoulders, and it showed.

Stopping the Hummer outside the barn door, H turned to Mich, "Be careful ok. I'll give you a heads up if things start happening."

Mich nodded her head and stepped out, walking around to the driver's side, she put her hand on H's arm. "Thanks…I'd appreciate it" As she turned to walk inside she paused…. "Are you doing anything later? Would you like to join Kyra and I for dinner? Call it a thank you for today… about 8.00."

Leaving the barn, H smiled. A bad day was turning out to be a good one after all.

&&&

H left work at 7.00pm, there was still a little paperwork left, but it could wait until tomorrow. There was no way he wanted to be late this time. He wondered whether to take something with him and decided not to. Mich might get the wrong idea and back off. He was hoping that he would get some answers – and Mich wouldn't talk to him if she was on the defensive.

Arriving at the barn, he hopped out of his car and ran to the door – it had started to rain. Thunderstorms had been predicted for late in the evening – and it looked like the weather forecasters were going to be right for once. The door was answered by Kyra. "Hi Lieutenant… Long time no see."

H chuckled at her joke "What's that supposed to mean?" Kyra just looked at him and winked, before turning around and leading the way. What the… H decided to forget the moment, but he couldn't help wondering if the youngster knew something he didn't.

"Grab a seat and make yourself at home Horatio." Mich's voice came from the kitchen which was also the source of a smell that made his stomach grumble. "Can Kyra get you a drink?" H replied that he was fine, and would wait until dinner, relaxing back in the chair; he started to pay attention to what was around him.

Display cabinets held trophies and ribbons that had been won, there were photographs of horses everywhere – as well as what H supposed were family members. Kyra was a prominent feature, No pictures of Jack though. Well, H knew the reason for that…

A section of the wall was given over to paintings, arranged in groups – some landscapes – buildings… Even a few fantasy styled works… Yet something was a little different. H couldn't resist having a closer look. As he inspected the pictures, he realised they weren't paintings, but worked in thread. Some were simple – others were finely detailed. A chuckle made him jump…

"You found my stitch collection I see."

H was amazed, "You did all of these… Where did you find the time?"

Mich laughed and explained that this was her 'Rainy day hobby'. "Not that we get much rain in Miami, just a few thunderstorms and the odd hurricane in the stormy season – which is fast approaching judging by this evenings weather and of course, now I have the barn, there is always something to do – even if it is raining."

H was amused. There was always something new to learn about Mich, just when you thought you knew who she was, something would come to light to make you re-asses your opinion. H just knew he liked what he saw and at least life would never be dull with Mich around.

They sat at a table near the doors that led out onto the terrace, H was careful not to talk about what had happened that day – he didn't want to frighten Kyra. So to avoid an awkward silence, he asked her about school. It wasn't long before he found out that Kyra eventually wanted to study Drama, History and languages. "Mum told me the stories about the Ancient Romans and Greeks and I love watching things about the Egyptians. I want to learn more."

Mich smiled, H was including Kyra a lot in their general dinner conversation. Finding out what she liked and didn't like. He certainly had a gift for dealing with kids, Kyra was entranced. She really didn't want to stop them talking after dinner, but it was a school night… At her mum's voice, Kyra jumped up and wished them goodnight.

As H relaxed on the sofa, Mich took the dishes through and put them in the washer. He had offered to help wash up, which made her chuckle, but seemed happy when she said it wasn't necessary. "I'm going out to check the horses, I'll only be a few minutes; you want to come with?"

Forty-five minutes later, as they were about to leave the barn, the heavens opened. While only a short dash to the house, H knew it would be impossible to stay dry. "Shall we wait, or make a run for it?"

Mich grinned, "Race you…." Laughing as they ran in through the door, H realised he was soaked to the bone.

Looking down at his clothes, he chuckled "I don't suppose?"

Grinning, Mich walked upstairs and came down with a sweat suit. "It's all I have that might just fit you. If you give me your clothes, I can put them in the dryer; they'll be ready by the time you leave." Going into the bathroom, H changed quickly, and went back downstairs. Mich had set the coffee machine, and it was happily preparing a cup…

Mich reappeared soon after, and chuckled when she saw H in the suit – It was one of her brothers – he had left it behind after a holiday and while the length was fine, on H it was a little loose, her brother liked to work out - a lot.

H grinned… Relaxing on the sofa, he opened the conversation. "So what shall we talk about?"

Mich narrowed her eyes, "How about you, you're in my house, eating my pasta, drinking my coffee and though we've known each other for a while, I know absolutely nothing about you, except what I've heard through others. I'd rather the true version."

Reading between the lines, Mich noticed which subjects H was happy to talk about – and which he was not. While he didn't say much about his family, he spoke about his work. Hobbies he'd had when he was younger, things he'd wished he'd done and never got around to. He spoke about his brother a little, and nephew and niece a lot.

He admitted that he would have liked to have kids of his own, but how it hadn't worked out, for various reasons. Changing the subject, he asked Mich whether she was going to upgrade her security. "I've got a security company coming in tomorrow to see what they can do for me."

Mich explained that she had told her clients that it was to protect their equipment and horses; some had been stolen recently from barns elsewhere and used it as an excuse.

After explaining what she would like to have, H opened his eyes wide, "This is going to be expensive Mich."

Mich smiled, "As it's related to the barn, my business partner will take care of it. He used to tell me off for not having enough security anyway…" H saw the opening he needed.

"So how do you know William Franks? Ok let me rephrase, how did you meet?" Mich chuckled; the criminalist in Horatio was showing. She explained how they had met at Robert's trial. How he had later thanked her for what she had done. "Your FBI friends don't know that William knows that Robert is giving information to the Yard – he encouraged Robert to accept the deal. That doesn't go out of this room H."

H nodded, it was not a request, but a demand that required an answer. "So how did you end up here and why horses?"

Mich chuckled and told him about her lifelong obsession. "The big joke in our family is what my first three words were… Mummy, Daddy, Horsey…"

Quietly Mich began to explain how she had at first tried to make a new life in the UK. "I couldn't go back to work after the trial and Jack's death. It was like all my energy had drained out of me, I tried to go back to normal police work – on the beat, but I couldn't take it, so I resigned and tried to find something else."

"It was a friend who suggested I worked with horses, I studied to get my initial qualification and upgraded the following year, but I still wasn't happy at home working with horses isn't exactly a money earning game." Mich explained how Franks had contacted her and offered her a job training his horses, but that it meant moving to the USA. "So here I am, and despite what has happened, I'm glad I did it."

"But how did he know about the horses?"

Mich admitted that they had kept in touch after the trial. "He was interested in what I was doing – especially because of Kyra." It was out before she could stop it. Closing her eyes, she put her head down. "You suspected – didn't you… That's why you asked me who her dad was at the BBQ."

H nodded his head. "If I can see it, so will others. Franks is helping you so that he can see and protect his grand-daughter… am I right?" Mich got up from her seat and walked to the window. The storm outside was ferocious, she loved to watch a storm – the energy it released was alive with beauty and drama, just like life itself. Mich had to make a decision, should she stop now, or trust her instincts. Of all the people she had met in life, Mich had trusted very very few. Her natural ability to judge people had saved her from trouble time and time again.

Turning around to face back into the room, a thoughtful look on her face, Mich knew she had to tell H the whole story.

&&&

Horatio waited……

Mich walked back to the sofa and sat down, drawing her legs up, she hugged her knees, and took a deep breath, "It's a long story. Sometimes it's as if it was all a dream, but then I look at Kyra – and I know it isn't."

Mich started telling him about the reasons why she had gone into the force in the first place and that after doing her two years probation 'on the beat'; she had decided to go into CID. Her first boss was Detective Sergeant Derek Foster, "When he was asked to look into a particular area of Vice, I was asked to join the team."

Foster was the 'boss' of an upmarket escort agency and the girls were there to catch any one trying to pull a fast one. They even had full – time prostitutes working for them, these girls were used to collect information from known dealers in the drugs and arms trade – in exchange for a small fee.

"That's how I met Robert. He'd been sent over by a Columbian Cartel to do some business, I was asked by one of the regular girls to come along to a dinner." She went on to describe how she had overheard details of various shipments and how she and Robert had hit off.

"Every time he was in the UK, he'd call me and we'd meet up. Without my supervisor or the drug syndicates knowing." It was at one of these meetings that Robert revealed he wanted out of the drug trade. "He'd only got involved for fun, but had got sucked in." Twice he had tried to get out in the States and ended up in hospital – once the Cartel has bought you, you stay bought.

"Robert realised that the only way he could get out would be to get caught in the UK." The two of them had tried to work out what could be done. By then, however, Mich had fallen in love with him, and wouldn't admit who she really was. It was also then that Robert announced that he felt the same way. On that particular visit, Robert had set up a deal with the London syndicate, which Mich had busted through her colleagues. Robert was none the wiser.

The following visit was bad for both of them, Mich had come clean, and Robert was furious, he was also called back to the States, with the idea he would not need to come back. Shortly after, Mich had met Jack, and finding out she was pregnant, married Jack on the rebound.

"You know the rest of that story. Robert came back three years later, and saw Kyra… He knew she was his… We couldn't turn back the clock, it was too late. But I was able to help him turn, and he contacted his father. We worked out a deal; he would stay in the UK after being 'arrested' and standing trial. His dad would help me."

"Do you miss him?"

Mich half smiled at H's question. "Part of me misses him a lot. He wasn't a bad guy – just on the wrong side of the law. Even if we got together again, I don't think it would work out now though… Too much water under the bridge."

H smiled, "I wouldn't worry Mich, you've done well for yourself, maybe someday…" Glancing at the clock, he stood up; it was nearly 1am. "I've enjoyed the evening, but I really have to go."

Mich was startled, "Jeez Horatio, I'm sorry. I'll get your things for you to take home."

At the door H gave Mich a hug. "If you need me…"

"I know where to find you."

H chuckled, and decided to try his luck. "Listen… would it be a problem to drop in now and again?"

Mich looked at him, amused. "Just to make sure I'm ok, is that right?"

H smiled, and said nothing… Nodding her head, Mich chuckled, "and if I happened to be cooking something at that time, that would be a bonus... right?" H laughed, she had got to know him pretty well.

Softly Mich gave the answer H had been hoping for, "You're always welcome here Horatio, anytime you like… But if you plan on joining us for dinner, just let me know so I can prepare."

Closing the door after seeing H turn out onto the road, Mich smiled to herself. H was so easy to talk to, and it had been great to be able to finally talk to someone who would not judge her actions. She found herself looking forward to seeing him in the future.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Eric and Calleigh couldn't help but exchange glances – for the last week or so, H had been coming to work with a small smile on his face and a spring in his step. The dark drab shirts were making less of an appearance, and his focus was sharper than ever.

"What do you think Calleigh…? Has he asked Mich out yet, or not?"

Calleigh thought about it, "I don't think so – not yet anyway… I was at the barn last week, and she wasn't a lot different, just mentioned that he was dropping by occasionally."

Eric chuckled, "Do you think we need to nudge a little?"

Calleigh shook her head, "I don't think so… H seems to have things in hand, just taking it slowly I guess. Not everyone is like you Eric."

With that, she gave him a wink and walked away, Eric sighed and smiled to himself. He and Kate were seeing each other as often as they could… Work permitting. Taking his cell out of his pocket, he dialled a number. "Morning sleepyhead… This is your 7.30 alarm call… What d'ya say to dinner tonight?" He wasn't the only one making a phone call.

&&&

Nicky chuckled to himself. He could almost set a clock to the time when H phoned in the mornings. Not every day, but always after he had joined them for dinner. Thinking back to the night before, he smiled, he didn't think it would be long before H admitted the truth to Mich, part of him hoped to be around to see her reaction, but knowing how volatile she could be at times, another part wanted to be as far away as possible.

It was funny how he, and Kyra, could see what was happening and Mich was totally unaware. Mind you, the Lieutenant was being careful. Part of him understood why, they had both lost partners a few years ago. So maybe H was just making sure.

Horatio was at his desk, phone next to his ear; he had got into the habit of coming in half an hour before the shift started to clear his paperwork, and usually called Mich to say thanks for the meal the evening before. Today was no different, but now he wanted to get Mich on her own, which meant asking her out – but he wasn't sure whether to do it today or not.

Just as he was thinking about asking, Ryan put his head around the door. "Just a sec Mich, Ryan wants me…"

"Big pile up on the interstate, they need us all over there. Apparently something strange happened."

Nodding his head, H indicated to Ryan that he was coming, "I'm sorry Mich, I have to go… Can I call you later…?" Mich's answer made him smile.

&&&

Arriving at the scene of the accident, H was horrified – a petrol tanker had turned sideways, sweeping a load of cars with it and accidents had happened in its wake too. "What the hell went on here?"

Calleigh came over, "We have 52 vehicles involved apart from the tanker – 5 declared dead, 68 injured, fortunately most of them are walking wounded... Only 14 needed immediate medivac"

"Why were we called Calleigh, this is a rescue job… not normally for us."

Calleigh sighed, "The driver of the tanker…. He was shot…"

H looked at the view in front of him, "And we now have one of the busiest interstates as our crime scene…"

Alexx was trying to negotiate her way into the drivers cab, not an easy job as it was on its side and the driver had fallen onto the passenger side. From what she could see, he had taken a bullet through the chest. "Hi Alexx… Need a hand…?"

Looking down, she saw Horatio looking up at her, "No secret to this one Horatio – a straight through and through. The bullet is in the driver's chair, but I don't have the height to reach it."

Climbing up, H saw what Alexx meant and was just able to reach the bullet in the chair, which he placed into a bag that she was holding for him. Helping her down, H noticed that the fuel was being drained off to a waiting tanker. There were plenty of fire personnel around to keep an eye on things.

Walking around to the front of the cab, H looked carefully at the bullet hole in the windscreen – Eric came to join him, "Tell me what you see Eric…"

Looking carefully, Eric noted that the bullet had travelled in a downward angle from the windscreen to its final resting place in the driver's seat. "We need to find out exactly where this truck was when the bullet hit H – until then we're guessing. I'll try and get the video surveillance and see if we can set something up."

Calleigh was looking at the bullet. "This had to come from a rifle H and a high powered one at that, I'll look into it…" Just as Calleigh turned on her heel, she and H heard a noise that sounded like a scream – but deeper, and definitely not human. "What the hell…?"

The sound came again. Walking around the tanker, they were met by Ryan. "We have a problem H…" Leading the way, Ryan led them to a horse trailer which had turned on its side. The screaming was coming from inside, "The Vet came and wanted to put the horse down, but the groom stopped him just in time… It's last year's Kentucky Derby winner. The owners want the horse to be saved at all costs."

"How much is it worth?" Calleigh was intrigued.

Ryan smiled, "Well if you put the teams combined yearly wage together, all four of us, we might be able to by a piece of its tail." H swore, this was the last thing he needed.

"Think we need specialist help on this one H?" Looking at Ryan, H missed the little smile on Calleigh's face… Mother Nature was doing all the work; she and Eric could leave well alone.

H nodded, and opened his cell.

&&&

Mich was preparing a group of horses to go out for a ride when the phone rang. Annoyed, she picked it up. "Oh, hi Horatio... What's up?" The tone of his voice had told her this was no everyday call. "A trailer… Ok… I'm on my way…"

Explaining to Nicky what had happened and asking him to deal with the mornings clients (thank god it was a quiet day, rides only, no training lessons.) Mich called for Alessandro to join her. Climbing into the lorry, she told Nicky that she would be in touch.

Arriving at the scene, it was Mich's turn to be horrified; she'd had to call H to be escorted in, as the traffic had piled up for miles. Spotting Ryan, she pulled over near him. "Where's this trailer?" Ryan directed her to the other side of the tanker that H was currently inspecting, from the thoughtful look on his face; she knew that there was something not quite right there.

&&

Horatio did not notice Mich arrive; he was concentrating on the truck. According to the gauges, the overturned tanker was empty, but the replacement tanker was only half full… Checking the driver's log book, H noticed that he had left his depot with a full weight load and hadn't stopped anywhere. "Take this tanker to a secure area and strip it down…"

Seeing the look on her boss's face, Calleigh nodded "I'll get my gear…" H warned her to be careful. Very careful. As they were talking, he heard a shout, he and Calleigh turned around to be met with a sight that chilled H to the bone.

&&

Mich had climbed slowly and carefully into the trailer with the young stallion, fortunately, the trailer had tipped onto its right side and the horse was able to stand with its hind feet on the side partition – which was now on the ground, its front feet resting on what had originally been the floor. It was tied quite tightly, which was stopping it from moving too much.

Quickly checking it over, Mich could see that physically the horse was in good shape, a few scratches here and there – a couple of cuts that might need a stitch or two, but nothing life threatening. There was only one thing left to do… Get the horse out.

Asking Ryan to gather together half a dozen or preferably more strong men, she began to tell them her plan, Ryan turned pale. He was just about to contact H when Mich stopped him. "We don't have time Ryan, that horse is going to get more difficult to handle the longer he stays in there…" Mich was glad it was Ryan she was dealing with and not Eric, Ryan she could bully.

Getting a long rope from her lorry, Mich passed it through the bars, into the trailer. Going back to her lorry, she looked for her blindfold, and found it in the box under the bunk. Good – at least the horse would come out more slowly with the blindfold on. Before going back into the trailer she briefed the men.

"When I shout, that trailer door has to be dropped open so the horse can come out, I'll untie him, so he's going to try and run. You eight will need to put all your weight on that rope to slow him down just in case. Do not let go of the rope at all costs, until I tell you…"

Ryan listened nervously. "Where will you be Mich, when the horse comes out?"

Looking Ryan in the eye, Mich took a deep breath, "I'll be coming out with him…"

Calmly, Mich climbed into the trailer and clipped the long rope to the horse's halter, before clipping the shorter rope she had with her. The blindfold went on next and Mich was happy to see the horse settle slightly and start to calm down. In the meantime, Ryan and a patrol officer quietly eased back the bolt on the trailer, and stood to the side, holding the door closed.

Taking out her pocket knife, she carefully began to cut through the rope tying the horse to the trailer. When it was almost through, she called a warning to Ryan. As she put the knife edge to the last piece of rope, she shouted. "NOW…"

As the door crashed onto the ground, the horse, feeling free from the rope spun around… As he couldn't see where he was going, he had to trust Mich to coax him forward… Slowly he began to move out of the trailer, when the handle on top of the blindfold caught on something and was pulled off…

There was nothing Mich could do, but hang on. The stallion plunged out of the trailer, pulling Mich with it – at one point, she was able to grab its nose, pulling inward, she slowed the horse down. Swearing, Mich hoped that the horse would soon reach the end of the long rope, as it had leapt forwards, the horse had pulled so violently that she could feel her ribs…

The next moment, Mich could hear shouts, and knew the slack had been taken up on the long rope; she turned the horses head as much as she could and the force at which the rope pulled back against the horse, combined with the twist in his neck was enough to bring him down.

Quickly sitting on the horse's head, she immobilised him. Ryan brought the blindfold, and the Vet quickly came to give the horse an injection to calm him down further.

Staying where she was – the horse was still panicking too much to be allowed to stand – she thanked Ryan and the other men for their help. The Vet began to check the horse over, noticing some of the cuts, he asked Mich to watch the horse, and began to stitch.

&&

Horatio was running. He had seen the horse come out of the trailer with Mich hanging on and when the horse went down, had feared for her safety. As he got closer, he could see that she was ok, and his fear turned to anger.

&&

Mich slowly stood and allowed the horse to get up. He was calmer now, and she hoped she could get him into her lorry for the trip home. One thing for sure, this horse would probably never go in a trailer again. Seeing Ryan's face turn white, she guessed that H was approaching.

"Ryan, could you ask Alessandro to prepare the lorry, we need to get this horse back to the barn soon – it'll be a better place to deal with the shock." Ryan shot her a grateful look and smiled. She had taken the decision, and wasn't afraid to stand by it. He knew that he would get a telling off from H later and would accept it. He couldn't do anything less.

Mich turned, and was completely taken aback by the fury in H's face. She'd expected him to be angry, but… "Would you like to tell me what the hell do you think you were doing?"

It was the wrong thing to say. Mich had been prepared to discuss the situation and accept that maybe she should have told H what her plan was and then apologise… However, the tone of his voice provoked her own sharp temper.

"What was I doing..?" Mich's voice was deadly. Quiet, but clear… Sending warning of a temper barely under control. Calleigh noticed her tone, and disappeared quickly. The only person, who might be able to deal with H and Mich if they lost their tempers, was Eric.

"I was doing what you needed me to do… Why else would you have called me if you didn't need my help?

H straightened up. Hands on his hips, his voice dropped several tones, "You should have told me what you were doing."

"Why? There wasn't time… You were busy; I came here at your request to do a job and did it… What is your problem?" Mich too was standing with her hands on her hips, people near them realised that there was something going on and started to edge closer…

"This is a crime scene Mich and everyone here is my responsibility. You should have told me what you were going to do!" H's words were like a wind fanning the flames of a fire. Mich's temper exploded.

"You called me here to do something which required my expertise Horatio Caine. What's wrong – did you think you would have to take me to the hospital again?"

H took a step forward, but Mich put her hand up to block him. In a quiet voice full of venom, Mich hit H with the full force of her temper, "I did my job… You go and do yours."

Turning on her heel, Mich started to walk away, but H caught her arm. "Mich…"

Spinning around Mich looked him straight in the eye, "Back off Lieutenant..." Her sharp words made H flinch and Mich could see that he was hurt by what she had said, but she was too angry to care. Storming off, Mich went to help Alessandro load the horse into the lorry.

H was just about to follow, when an arm came from behind him stopping him from moving. "Let her go H…" Eric looked at his boss, and knew. "If you want to fix this, let her go now, speak to her later when she has had time to calm down."

H looked at his brother-in-law. "Since when have you been qualified to give me advice on women?"

Eric chuckled, "Since you decided to fall in love with a Hellcat instead of a kitten."

&&&

Mich was furious. Driving home carefully not to upset the horse was making her temper worse than ever. Alessandro sat quietly next to her, saying nothing. He had seen Mich's temper blow like this once before, when she caught the groom she had employed on her arrival beating a horse. The groom had left within the hour and Alessandro had started to help her out.

On arrival at the barn Alessandro and Nicky got a large stable ready for the stallion, away from the other horses. "What has happened Sandro? Mich is in a terrible mood." Alessandro quickly filled him in on what had happened between Mich and H. "Oh Jeez, and we're going to have to pick up the pieces."

Carefully, Mich led the stallion from the lorry and into the stable. The horse had gone into shock and would need careful watching for the next 24 hours, if he got badly dehydrated, there was a possibility that he would get colic. If they weren't careful enough, he could still die and Mich wasn't going to let that happen… not in her barn.

Walking out of the barn, she saw Kate and Jackie Konrad pulling up. She was mystified, until Kate explained, "I just spoke to Eric…We were supposed to go out for dinner tonight, but he told me what happened and that he doesn't know what time he's going to get away from work. We decided to come over and see if we could help."

Mich smiled a little and wondered exactly what Eric had told Kate, she could tell that Kate was hiding something. "Would you mind helping to watch the horse? It'll leave Nicky and I to continue with the regular stuff." Agreeing to Mich's request, Jackie would take the first watch, until 6pm. Then Kate would return later to do the evening watch until midnight, when either Mich or Nicky would take over.

Jackie made herself comfortable in his box, sitting on a folding chair, and leaning against the wall, she started reading her book. Casting an eye over the horse from time to time – making sure that there were no changes, she also kept an eye on Mich. Eric had filled her and Kate in on the details – she and Kate agreed that Mich had to be 'helped' to forget the incident, or at least to get over it. Mich had a tendency to hold on to her anger, especially if she felt that she had been betrayed by someone she trusted.


	15. Chapter 15

_As we're about halfway through the story, I thought I'd thank those of you that have posted your reviews so far for your input. I'm glad you like Mich and the way that the story is going... I always believed that H should have a partner that complemented him - someone strong, but also different enough to cause a few waves here and there... The course of true love never did run smooth..._

_As for the story itself... Well I wrote it a while ago, and it was posted on the DC Forum - each chapter consisted of between 5 to 8 epi's (though a couple had a little more) and each epi was published with a WP that was created by a great friend, Chris... She is one of those that encouraged me to write.. Her pics really complimented the story.._

_I posted the story here due to a few of the Forum members... Amy, Jess, Jessica and Neteret, and I'm glad I did it - thanks for the support girls... You know who you are... As for the rest of you... Thank you for your comments, I really appreciate them, and constructive criticism really helps..._

_I am working on another story at the moment, but I will not publish it until it is finished... and until I have finished publishing this one here... There is still a lot more to happen, as the Forum girls know..._

_I guess I should use the opportunity to publish my disclaimer... I have nothing to do with CBS or CSI Miami, which is very unfortunate, but hey we can all dream... Welcome to my dreams..._

_Lucy_

Chapter 15

Horatio smiled grimly as Calleigh walked over to him. Just as he had suspected, the tanker was double sealed. The inside tank carried fuel, but was much smaller than was normal, the gap between the inner and outer hull was full of crack cocaine, "Ok Calleigh, lets start digging."

Back at the lab, Ryan and Dan were getting the surveillance tape sorted out, it wasn't very clear, but they had managed to identify the point where the driver had probably been shot. The problem was identifying something on the tape that they could see on the ground.

Eric was working through the files to see what information he could find about the driver, the tanker, truck and company, so that Calleigh could go and check out the bullet, and try and match it to a rifle.

Horatio was sitting in his office. From the outside, it looked like he was going through paperwork, waiting for his team to put something together for him. He would not get involved just yet. However, his mind was not on work, he deeply regretted the sharp exchange with Mich; his anger had developed from a fear that she was badly hurt, and now he had to work out how he was going to repair the damage.

&&&

Mich was finally calming down. Alessandro had gone back to fixing the fence that had been damaged in the storm a few days before and Nicky was cleaning some tack, not necessarily because it needed cleaning, but because he wanted to keep an eye on Mich, without it seeming obvious.

The stallion was recovering slowly from its nightmare. At first the horse had snorted and looked about warily, unable to relax. However, after about an hour, he had taken a few sips from the water bucket in the stable – along with the electrolyte mix that Mich had added. Pinching the skin on his neck revealed that the horse had started to de-hydrate and Mich had put the electrolytes in immediately – to avoid having to inject him later, a dangerous situation, due to the drugs already in his system.

Mich was working out her anger on one of the new horses. It was the best way to get over the situation, to put all that negative energy into a box, and then channel it outward in a positive way. The new horse was a good one – not causing trouble, which was why she was calming down. Pausing for a couple of minute's break, to let the horse rest and stretch, her thoughts went back to that morning. She couldn't believe how angry H had been. The question that kept coming in her mind was, why? Why had he reacted so badly? She couldn't work it out.

&&&

Horatio was back in his office, after going over the leads they had found through their examination of the evidence brought in. Tomorrow Eric and Ryan would try and work out where the bullet had been fired from, so Calleigh could narrow down the possibilities of the rifle which had been used. He himself would be looking into a couple of leads – some information had come to light which was very interesting.

Leaning back in his chair, H looked at the weather outside. A storm was brewing, the hurricane season was starting and something told him that this year Miami was possibly going to be hit. Looking at the distant lightning flashes as the storm came closer, H made a decision. He had to speak to Mich – tonight. Leaving a discussion any longer would cause irreparable damage and he definitely didn't want that to happen.

Leaving the lab at 6.30, Horatio was surprised to find himself walking out with Eric. "Any plans tonight..?"

Eric grinned. "Kate is helping Mich with the horse that was involved in the accident this morning, so I'm going over to keep her company."

"Does Mich know?" The look on Eric's face answered that one. H shook his head, "You always did like to take risks."

"And you don't H?" Eric chuckled. "Going up against Mich face to face is a bigger risk than the one I'm contemplating." H sighed, and admitted that he had a point.

Going home, H had a shower and changed, before grabbing a light meal. Staring into space, he hoped that he was making the right decision, going to see Mich while she was probably still angry about this morning. Putting negative thoughts out of his mind, H took a deep breath, what he was about to do was definitely worth the risk – picking up his keys, he left.

&&&&&&

Calling a halt to the day's activities when she saw the weather closing in, Mich was surprised to see that it was nearly 6pm. She had been working the horses since 11 without a break – just a quick drink here and there, and a bar or two of chocolate. At 3.30 pm Alessandro had offered to pick up Kyra, but she was going to a friend's house to 'study', and Sasha's parents would drop her off at 8.30.

As she was feeding the horses, including a good measure of hay to the stallion, Kate arrived to take Jackie's place. Mich wasn't sure that Kate needed to stay, the horse would most likely be fine. However Kate insisted. Looking through narrowed eyes at her, Kate blushed slightly, answering the question in Mich's mind. "I wondered how you would get home at midnight."

Chuckling at Kate's reaction, Mich walked back to the house. Kate and Eric made a good couple and from what Calleigh had told her, it looked like Eric was totally smitten. Nicky joined her for dinner, Mich had decided on sweet and sour that evening and then the two of them began to relax on the sofa, listening to music.

Neither of them were TV people, and soon Mich's eyes were drawn to the storm outside. She had seen the storm warnings and wondered if a hurricane would hit Miami this year. Making a mental note to check with Alessandro if they needed to prepare anything in case of the destructive storms, Mich could just hear a car stopping outside. Smiling, she thought of Eric and Kate, so was surprised when the doorbell rang. It was too early to be Kyra.

Nicky got up to answer the door, trying to work out who it was, especially in this weather. Opening the door, he was startled when H turned to look at him. "May I come in?" Over the last few weeks H had been using the back door. Nicky stood to one side to allow H to come through the door, and then led him into the living room.

Glancing at Mich's face, then at H, Nicky quickly made his excuses and left.

&

Horatio looked at Michelle's face. He wasn't surprised when Nicky had made an excuse to leave; he probably would have done the same. Mich sat on the sofa, saying nothing; she didn't need to, her emotions playing all over her face. Eyes, as hard as flint, told him that she was still angry about this morning, but it was her face that wrenched at H's heart, of the emotions that were displayed, it was bitterness and betrayal that he could see the most.

"May I sit?" H decided to be careful, he didn't want to tip her over the edge – though he was sure Mich's temper would surface before they were through. Mich nodded, staying silent… Waiting… Sitting down, H clasped his hands together, looking at the floor; he took a deep breath.

"I think we need to talk about what happened this morning." Mich said nothing, but her eyes narrowed and H knew that he was on very thin ice. "You were right when you said that I had called you in because of your expertise. You were the only person I could think of who would deal with the situation at hand." H paused, "but I would have thought that you, of all people, would have at least recognised my responsibility."

Mich was keeping tight control of her temper. H had come to talk, she could at least give him the courtesy of listening to his point of view. "Yet when the job was done, all you could think about was that I had worked off my own back, without your…… authorization." Mich stood up and walked to the window.

"You should have told me Mich… If something had gone wrong, I would have been held accountable, not you. If the owners would have called, what would I have said?"

Mich's response to H's words was sharp, "I'm sure you would have thought of something." H winced. This was not going the way he had planned, but in a way he was not surprised. Mich was on the defensive and would fight back.

"The longer that horse stayed inside, the more dangerous he was going to get – I had to make a quick decision, so I did… There was not enough time to tell you what I was going to do."

H stood and walked across the room to stand behind her, "You should have taken the time Mich; just a couple of seconds was all it would have taken."

It was not what Mich wanted to hear. "I couldn't take that risk. The horse was going into shock. It could have died there; I wasn't going to let that happen." Suddenly H understood. Mich took her actions seriously and was prepared to accept full responsibility for them. Regardless of what happened to her personally – he would have done the same thing.

"I still wish…"

Mich had heard enough and nearly lost her temper, "Oh for goodness sake Horatio… What is your problem?"

She hadn't noticed the change in H's tone of voice. However as she spun around, she did see the look on his face, it puzzled her, "If you would let me finish… I still wish you would have warned me. I thought you were going to get seriously hurt."

Alarm bells started ringing in Mich's head… What the hell was Horatio getting at? Seeing the look in his eyes, she couldn't help herself, and started to back away, shaking her head. H half smiled, and took a step closer. "I'm sorry I was angry with you Mich, but when I saw that horse dragging you…" As H broke off his sentence, Mich saw the pain in his eyes and everything slotted into place.

Instantly her anger was gone, Mich put her head down and closed her eyes, she felt such a fool. Horatio had been angry, not because she had shown any disrespect, but because he was afraid… Afraid that she would get hurt… H pulled Mich gently into his arms. "Would you please warn me next time you try something crazy, I don't think I could survive another heart attack."

Mich smiled anxiously. Opening her eyes she saw a different side to Horatio Caine, something she had never expected to see. He had offered friendship, but this was something more. She couldn't help but blush, but an old fear was threatening to resurface, a feeling of terror, which she had not yet managed to eliminate.

Smiling apprehensively, Mich nodded, "I'll try… but I'm not promising anything." H chuckled softly, lifting up her chin, he kissed her gently.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter16

Sitting in the barn office, Mich jumped when the phone rang. It was the owner of the stallion – who was arranging to come and collect him later that day. Putting the phone down, she again started to think, a slight smile on her face. Nicky passed by and, seeing the distant look in her eyes and smile on her face, chuckled to himself… It was about time.

The night before, she had spent most of the evening curled up on the sofa, with Horatio's arm comfortably wrapped around her waist. After that first soft kiss – Mich had felt very uncertain, the next kiss was stronger – inviting her to respond, but she couldn't, her apprehension grew and she was more than a little afraid. So often in the past, intimacy had been associated with pain.

She had tried to pull away, but H had held her, pulled her back to him. Looking up, the question in his eyes had produced tears in hers. Seeing the panic and terror crossing her face, Horatio was furious. Mich had obviously given him an edited version of her life with Jack, not telling him everything.

"Did he hurt you that badly?" Mich had nodded her answer, unable to look Horatio in the eye, the fear making her whole body shake. His reaction had been to hold her more tightly than ever, enclosing her in his arms, her tears had come freely. Horatio felt helpless, there was nothing he could do… for now.

When she had stopped crying, H had led her to the sofa and sat down, pulling her with him. A soft kiss on the forehead had confused her, looking at him, she had been about to speak, when he had simply encouraged her to sit down and relax. "One day at a time Mich, you tell me what you feel safe with."

Mich had been stunned, the night out with Eric had been fun, but he had realised that there could be nothing between them except friendship almost immediately and just enjoyed her company. Other men that she had seen after Jack died, who were looking for a closer relationship, had been courteous – careful. One had even asked why she was so nervous, but none of them had understood. Not like H.

Smiling, she had curled up next to him, seeking the comfort she knew he would give. This was how Kyra had found them 15 minutes later when she arrived home from her friend's house. Coming in through the kitchen, neither Mich nor H had heard her come in. However they did hear her when she began to giggle…

"Hi mum, is there something you'd like to tell me?"

H raised an eyebrow, especially when Mich blushed. "Let's just say that your mom and I are… trying things out, and we'll see how it goes."

Kyra had flown across the room to give them both a hug, "I'm so glad." She had disappeared for a few minutes, before returning in her pyjamas. Sitting cross-legged on the sofa, she had looked H straight in the eye. "Does this mean you'll be coming over more often?"

H had laughed, "If that's ok with your mom." Mich had smiled shyly and nodded her head.

Kyra had grinned with delight, "Good you can help me with my American History homework. I'm still trying to catch up the stuff I missed before we came over; it's like only seeing the second half of a film." H agreed and Mich sent Kyra off to bed. Tomorrow was a school day, though next week was Mid-term holidays.

When H decided to leave around 11pm, Mich was a little disappointed, but thankful that he wasn't going to push more than she could stand. A soft goodnight kiss made her smile, "See you tomorrow?"

H smiled and nodded, "Of course. Are you going to check the horses?" Mich chuckled and pointed.

H could see Eric's car parked near the barn door… "I think I'll leave it for a bit."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Calleigh was frustrated. She had spent three days trying to find the rifle used in the Interstate case and had managed to get a shortlist of 5. Unfortunately, most of these rifles were very popular, it would take a long time to narrow down the suspects, and she needed something else to work with.

Ryan and Eric came back in. They had been out to the Interstate to try and work out where the bullet would have been fired from, but were drawing a blank. Walking in to the lab, Eric called Calleigh to have a quick conference, "Any luck Calleigh?"

She shook her head, "I think we have to look at this from a different angle and unfortunately we cannot close the interstate to do our research, maybe Dan can help us out."

Dan could indeed help. Drawing up a Three-D image, based on the surveillance video, and putting in the angle of trajectory, he was able to open up the viewing field which placed the shooter on one of three buildings – one behind the other. Ryan grinned. "Who's going to give H the good news?"

Eric smiled. "That would be me… I have something else to ask him…."

Walking to H's office, Eric noticed that his boss was looking out of the window. As he walked in, he noticed that H was looking more relaxed than he had yesterday and when he passed over the news that the team had a lead to work on, H smiled, "Run with it, and let me know what you find."

Turning to leave, Eric hesitated, "Is everything ok H? I saw your car last night at the barn."

Horatio gave him a measured look. "We sorted yesterday out, if that's what you mean."

Eric grinned, and H couldn't resist digging a little himself, "Was the horse ok?"

Eric flushed, and then smiled broadly. "Looks like we've both been hooked H, or should that be lassoed…"

H couldn't help laughing, "Get out of here and go and do some work. It might take your mind off something else."

Watching Eric leave, H became thoughtful. To everyone else, it would look like he and Mich were just taking things slowly, but he knew that he had to tread carefully. Mich had recovered from the physical beatings at Jacks hands, but H knew that the real battle was against the emotional torture. Mich would put herself through hell and back before she was ready to turn to him. If that ever happened, some people never recovered… He hoped he was strong enough to help her through it.

&&&

Standing on top of the middle building, Ryan could just make out Calleigh's petite figure on the first one, her blonde hair showing up against the dark grey of the building she was on. Eric was on the third and higher up, so could not be seen. Hunting all over, for a trace of something, he found nothing. Over the radio, he heard Calleigh's voice. Nothing from her building either. Nor Eric's…

Ryan stopped to think and called Dan… Who confirmed the three buildings were in the line of fire. Suddenly the young CSI had a thought, "What about the height, Dan. We thought that the shooter was on a roof, but that might not be the case…"

Checking, Dan agreed, "He could have been on the top floor of the furthest building." Calling Eric and Calleigh, Ryan passed on the news.

Meeting them a few minutes later, Eric had already narrowed down the options. "It has to be one of these two apartments; they are the only ones that would have windows close to the angle of trajectory."

Calleigh called in, to check the addresses in the apartment block. Both were registered to a real estate company that arranged short leases to tourists. Talking between them, they agreed to split up. Calleigh would return back to the lab to work on the rifle, she now had a distance parameter to work with. That and the fact that who ever took the shot was an experienced marksman, the shot was over half a mile. Ryan and Eric decided to visit the Real Estate Agent. They might be able to shake down some names.

&&

Calleigh was checking the bullet carefully – a .308 Winchester, it was one of the most common rounds to be used in rifles, but combined with the distance from the building , and the twist, she could now narrow it down, to a M40A3. This troubled her; the rifle was a military rifle, used by the US Marine Corps. Not easy to find on the open market.

Searching the computer database, she found that the rifle was registered to only seven people in the area, all of whom had a legitimate reason to have one, all of whom lived near or in the Everglades. However, that did not mean that they were all innocent, but there was always the possibility that the rifle was owned illegally.

Going in to see H, she noticed that he was a little more cheerful than usual; Calleigh knew he hated paperwork and you could usually tell by the scowl on his face. "Well, what put you in a good mood today?"

She was answered by a shy smile and a chuckle, "Nothing special. What do you have for me?"

&&

Eric and Ryan were trading glances; the agent had gone through his files very carefully and given them two names. He had also confirmed that the apartments were currently empty and handed over two keys. "Help yourselves gentlemen, but please try not to break anything."

One of the names was Mitch Walker, "Wasn't that the guy that used to work for Buchannon on the bank robberies, H and Frank caught him a few weeks' back?"

Eric nodded "Yeah," Asking the agent for more details, they found out that the apartment had been rented for two weeks and paid for in advance just over a month ago. Ryan called it in, after a few words of explanation, he nodded his head. "Ok, we'll wait for you."

After cutting the line to Ryan, H and Calleigh left the office, calling Frank and a couple of uniforms to join them, they were soon on their way. Meeting Ryan outside, H led the way into the lift, "Ok, tell me what we've got."

It only took Ryan a few seconds to explain what he and Eric had found out. "Eric is waiting for us upstairs with the keys. At least we won't have to kick the doors down."

Putting the key in the first lock, Eric turned it and then pushed the door open wide – quickly. There was no-one to be seen, H and Calleigh went through the first apartment, while Eric and Ryan moved on to the second. Again no-one. "See if you can find anything." H walked around the rooms in the apartment trying to spot anything that didn't seem right.

A shout from the other apartment made H move in that direction, Ryan had found a casing. Frank made sure that the first apartment was closed up, and then told H he was returning to MDPD and to call him if he needed anything.

H walked around the apartment looking for anything that might be out of place. Ryan, Calleigh and Eric looking more in-depth, for slight traces of… anything… prints were nice, but so many criminals wore gloves now, they were almost impossible to find in crime scene where the act was deliberate and prepared.

Standing near the window, he looked toward the interstate; whoever had taken the shot was an experienced marksman, and had to have practised somewhere. His mind went back a few years to a case where a sharpshooter had gone hunting, in downtown Miami. Thankfully, H and the team had managed to catch him before he had done too much damage.

Heading back towards the lab, after his team had done their work, Horatio had a thought, and changed direction. Pulling up outside Jack Masters's shop, H noticed that he was just closing up. Was it that time already?

"Hi Jack… going home early?"

Jack grinned, "I wish… Just popping out for a bite to eat, I had a guy who lives near the Everglades in – looking to buy a rifle, apparently some small gators are invading his swimming pool… Kept me talking through lunch."

The two of them walked to a nearby café and H ordered some coffee, and as an afterthought, a light sandwich. Jack was amused; he knew H preferred something a little more filling. "On a diet Horatio?" Seeing the colour change in H's cheeks, Jack put two and two together.

"Your friend a good cook?"

H grinned, answering that question, and changed the subject. "I need your help Jack…" the seriousness in H's voice put Jack on the alert. Almost everyone in the area knew he was an ex-cop, which meant that most of his clientele were legitimate. It also meant that occasionally he would be asked for help.

"How easy is it to get your hands on an M40A3."

Jack raised his eyebrow. "An A3..? Not easy H, you need a special permit for one of those things, and they're expensive. Most folks around here would prefer to go for an old Remington, do the job just as well at short range. Most people just want to keep the gators out of their pools – don't need an A3 for that."

"Had any requests for one?"

Jack looked at him thoughtfully and shook his head, "But I can find out if any one has… I take it you need this info ASAP?" H nodded. Jack sighed. "H, I know you can't tell me anything, but if there is going to be trouble, let me know huh – I'll go and take my yearly holiday in the Keys."

Smiling H stood up, "My shout, thanks Jack…"

"My regards to your lady friend H, she beating you at target practise yet?" H shook his head, and laughing, left Jack to finish his coffee.

&&&

Mich was concentrating. Next weekend there was a combined training event at a nearby centre, and she was trying to decide which of the young horses she would take, as an introduction to eventing, the dressage and show jumping of this competition could be an early indicator of a possible future champion.

Looking out of her office window, she could see Zephyr and Storm Chaser, her No 1 horse, grazing quietly, just beyond them, Thomas' chestnut – whom she had renamed Tom's Pride - was looking into the distance. Another week and they would be brought back into work. She felt lucky to have three good horses like them and decided that this was going to be the year to start pushing. She wanted that state championship.

The phone rang, breaking her thoughts. Answering, at first a smile appeared on her face, which soon disappeared, "So you'll be late tonight then." she couldn't hide her disappointment when H told her he might not make it at all, but she understood.

&&&&&&&&

On the Saturday, Mich went through the weekend's bookings, the Sunday riders knew she was competing and were happy to go out on rides with Nicky – in the past they'd had to re-schedule which was not always possible. That done, the two of them went through the checklist of what was needed.

Kate and Jackie Konrad were also competing, so Mich could only select four of her youngsters to take. The first two were easy choices, Flashlight and Vanguard had been in her yard for almost a year, and were ready to go – their respective owners were very happy with Mich's work and hoped to come away with a good result.

Of the three horses left, Firestrike, Halo and Mistraal, Firestrike was the least experienced, but the owners were pushy, and wanted to see value for the money they had been spending. Mistraal was her own horse, which she wished to sell on – so the show would be an important viewing. Halo was a sweet horse, just like his owners, who would understand if Mich left him out this time.

Mich sighed, and decided to leave Halo at home, though a better horse than Firestrike, Mich knew that unless she had a good reason, the Watsons would not be happy if they found out she had left their horse behind.

The six horses would be easy for her, Jackie and Kate to manage alone, though Kate had told her that she was trying to persuade Eric to come. "Is H coming?"

Mich wasn't sure, "I don't think so," and shrugged her shoulders. Kate nodded, understanding. They had agreed from the outset that they would not discuss their partners' work, but both knew that the boys were working on something big.

&&

Eric and Calleigh were looking at the picture in front of them with undisguised anger. The face belonged to a man, Raul Torres, a former member of the Mala Noches gang, whom they had put away. He had the skill to make the shot, but had obviously got sloppy. Their search of the flat had produced some cigarette ends, and the slight amount of DNA left behind had given them their break.

"I thought he was behind bars." Eric could barely control his temper. "First Ramon, now Raul… Who's letting these guys go free?"

Checking records, Calleigh noted that Raul had just come out on parole. Eric grinned, "Well let's go get him. He's just broke his restrictions."

"Who do you think he's with now Eric? The Mala Noches fell apart after H killed Riaz."

"Probably whoever can afford him." A step made them turn around. It was Ryan.

"I finally traced down the owner of that tanker company. You won't believe this, John Buchannon. Ramon has control of it now. Hey, the apartment was leased by Mitch Walker – a revenge attack for Cruz killing his boss?"

Eric shook his head, "H caught Walker before Cruz killed Buchannon, unless they met up just before Raul came out of the joint and did a deal." Looking at one another, they all headed to H's office together.

H took the news calmly. He'd had a feeling something like this was going to happen, with Buchannon out of the way, other organisations and individuals were moving in to take up the slack, including former associates of JB who did not want to work with Ramon – but Cruz was carving out a little empire after streamlining his business; and stepping on people's toes to do it. "Well people, it seems that a turf war may be about to start in Miami, and we're going to be right in the middle of it."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Horatio was annoyed. He had hoped to go and watch Mich compete, but with the information the team had found yesterday, Raul Torres had been found and dragged in. Eric joined H outside the interview room. "Thought you were going to watch Kate?"

Eric smiled, "Kate's class is this afternoon, so I thought I'd come in to lend a hand – maybe you can get away a bit earlier."

H chuckled. "Thanks Eric… I appreciate it, let's go and sort out Torres."

The interview was over in moments – Torres admitted to taking the shot, but said that he was only supposed to scare the driver, not kill him, Frank took care of the rest, "It seems I've heard those words before H…'Sorry, it was an accident'… Tony Mohino said the same thing about Thomas." H nodded his agreement.

Eric signed off on the forensic info on the case, there was not much more to do, Torres had violated his parole, and killed someone at the same time. Whether it was accidental or not was up to a judge and jury to decide. Glancing at the clock, he smiled, It was 11.30. Walking into H's office, he saw H locking up his desk. "Shall we grab something to eat first?"

&&

Mich was in a good mood, Vanguard and Flashlight had both performed really well in their class, both placing in the top 10 and their owners were thrilled. Mistraal had also gone well in his class, and some good offers were coming in for the young horse, Mich had spotted a three-year old that she liked the look of, and if Mistraal was sold within the week, she would be able to buy him and still have a good profit.

Getting ready with Firestrike, she felt the horse calming down after the initial nervous fit on arrival, and out of the corner of her eye saw Jackie and Kate preparing too. The class was an introduction for the two of them to eventing, and she hoped they would go well. Jackie was stronger in dressage – Kate in the jumping, but they helped each other as much as they could.

Just as she was given a 10 minute warning, she heard her name called, glancing up, she saw Eric, and smiling, noticed that H had made it too. "Hey – I thought you were busy today."

"Eric helped me out, so I decided to tag along… do you mind?" Mich's grin answered that one.

Taking a deep breath Mich entered the arena, as she walked Firestrike quietly around, she heard the announcer ask for photographs not to be taken while this horse was performing due to the fact he was a first – timer. Spotting Jackie and Kate's parents among the spectators, they gave her a thumbs up, wishing her luck. Then she saw the Watsons, aloof, and separate from the others from the barn who had come to support 'their' riders.

Tony Watson gave her a curt nod, which she returned, but it did not instil her with confidence. Spotting Eric, she smiled; he was giving her an 'ok' sign wishing her well. H was standing next to him, talking quietly to one of the ring stewards, and from his expression and the way he was nodding his head, she was obviously explaining something to him. Trust H to want to know how the competition worked… Just as she was about to turn away, he looked up and smiled… It was all Mich needed.

Hearing the bell, she started the dressage test, focusing on the movements required; she spoke them quietly in her mind. Trot from C to E, circle at E, continue to A, change the rein FXH... Along with the focus came the smile. You had to look like you were enjoying yourself. It made Mich think of a swan… Cool, calm and serene on the surface… Working your ass off underneath just to keep afloat.

In seconds the test was over, Mich was stunned, for this level, no-one expected a young horse to be faultless, and she had spotted a couple of hesitant moves from Firestrike, but he had gone extremely well and judging by the grins and applause from the Barn supporters – they thought so too. The Watsons merely looked smug.

Coming out of the arena, Mich was stunned by the announcement, "Michelle Bailey, Number 48, riding Firestrike, owned by Mr and Mrs T Watson… 56 penalties… This result puts them into second place so far…."

Kate and Jackie were ecstatic, Mich's good result boosting their confidence. Within the next 45 minutes, Jackie came back with a 63 and Kate with a 68 – putting them in the top 20, a great start for their first intensive competition. Near the lorry, the girls were celebrating. H caught Mich's arm and pulled her to one side, "Remind me never to play poker with you, I'll never be able to read your face."

Mich chuckled, "I don't play poker… I play chess, or backgammon."

H raised an eyebrow, "Get your chess set ready."

Mich grinned, "No problem… Two out of three? Loser buys dinner…"

H grinned and gave her a soft kiss to seal the challenge. "Done."

&&

Eric was wrapped around Kate, to the amusement of her parents. "Eric let me go! I can't breathe."

Eric relaxed his bear hug and grinned, before giving Jackie a hug too, "Great going girls, you're in the top 20… not bad for first time out if the words I'm hearing around are true."

Jackie grinned back, "yeah, but it could all change with the jumping – a fence down is 5 penalties – two down, and you may as well go home."

&&&

After a break, to allow the organisers to prepare the jumping course, Kate and Jackie got to work, only the top 25 riders needed to jump – in reverse order, so they had to get ready. Mich left Firestrike in the lorry, going last but one; she could leave him there until she had seen Kate and Jackie ride.

With H standing beside her, Mich was amused he was not the type to show much affection in public, but just having him there made a difference. H chuckled to himself, Mich was more nervous about watching Kate and Jackie than she was about riding herself…. Jackie came back with two fences down, but a score of 73 was not bad, it kept her in the top 15.

Kate had gone before and managed to get a clear round assured of a top ten finish, Eric had almost bitten his nails down to the root watching her. Horatio smiled… It seemed that Eric was finally beginning to settle down. Kate was strong enough to balance out his moods without being too possessive, not that she needed to worry; Kate was a beauty without a doubt, intelligent and interesting enough to hold Eric's attention.

It was a couple of minutes before H realised that Mich had disappeared, he was caught up in his own thoughts. Watching Mich ride Firestrike in the warm up arena, he thought about going over, but changed his mind, she would not appreciate it. In the same way as he would not appreciate anyone looking over his shoulder while he was doing his job.

Hearing her number called, Mich went towards the ring entrance. H walked over, and cautiously put his hand on the horse's neck, "Good luck Mich…" Smiling, she gave his hand a squeeze, and then rode into the ring.

Firestrike was nervous; Mich could feel it as she quietly walked him into the arena. Looking around at the fences, she gave the young horse time to settle, before nodding at the judges. The organisers of this show were terrific, normally, you would not be given the chance to settle the horse – just enough time for the announcer to call your name, and off you would go. Here, the organisers understood that the young horses needed a little more time and allowed for it in their schedule.

As the bell rang, Mich gently squeezed the horse into a slow canter, to bring him calmly into the first fence. Which he cleared easily… There were 12 altogether, finishing with a treble – a line of three fences in a row, all on short strides. The height of the fences was lower than she had jumped him at home, but the atmosphere at a show could be distracting to youngsters.

"Breathe Kate…" Eric chuckled, as Mich had started, Kate had taken a deep breath and was almost holding it in, she was keeping her fingers crossed that Firestrike would be ok, So far Mich was halfway around and the horse was looking good…

Approaching the treble, Mich was happy, Firestrike had gone extremely well, but she did not relax – that would not happen until she was out of the arena. Focusing on the first fence of the treble, she did not see the spectator in the first row lift up his camera.

As Firestrike lifted for the fence, the camera flash went off – almost blinding Mich, but causing a far greater problem. Landing after the fence, the horse went berserk.

Mich was a superb rider, but there comes a point of no return, where a rider has to accept a fall, or risk greater injury. Firestrike reared up on his hind legs, almost to full height, Mich clinging on to his neck – talking quietly, trying to calm him down.

Horatio started for the arena, but was held back by Jackie. "Don't Lieutenant… You'll just make it worse." Eric was already moving… The announcers had asked that people did not use flash photography while the horses were jumping. Knowing that Mich was being targeted by Ramon Cruz to get at H, he instantly assumed that this was trouble.

Dropping down on all fours, Firestrike seemed to calm a little, but shook his head and started to rise again, the spectators held their breath as the horse went vertical and started to over balance. Horse and rider coming down together… Mich was just able to kick her feet clear of the stirrups, pushing herself away, but she was right next to the second fence of the treble and landed on her back on top of the poles.

Kate was running for the horse, Jackie and H for Mich. As they approached her still form, a medic appeared, and Jackie held H back. "Let him do his job H…" Seeing the anguish on H's face, she almost gave in to the tears that were threatening to come.

Mich's head was swimming… Slowly she started coming round, as the medic checked her over. As her head cleared, she opened her eyes… God her back hurt… Trying to move, the medic held her still. "Don't move miss, we'll get you checked out at the hospital."

"Leave me. I have work to do…" The medic was stunned as Mich pushed him out of the way. H and Jackie were there in a moment, "Help me up…"

H hesitated, "Mich you should…"

"What I should or shouldn't do right now is immaterial, now are you going to help me stand up or do I have to do it myself…" she snapped. Jackie took one arm, and looked at H who shook his head, but stepped forward to help.

Getting Mich to her feet, H could see that she was in pain, the look on her face was almost the same as when he had put the bullet through her shoulder. Mich called Kate over, who came with Firestrike.

"You cannot be serious Mich…"

The look that she gave H was as cold as ice, "Help me get on…"

H was furious. Mich should be on her way to Dade Memorial, not sitting on a horse. Kate pulled him to one side, "You have to let her do this Lieutenant."

"I don't like it... She could make her back worse…"

Kate explained that it was a chance that Mich had to take, "If she doesn't get back on, she'll lose about five clients." H was stunned, he hadn't realised that a fall could affect Mich's business so badly.

As Mich put Firestrike over a small fence, to the applause of the spectators, Eric rejoined them. "An honest mistake H… The guy has been taking pictures all day, he accidentally left the flash on after taking some shots of friends at the show." H didn't care, all he could see was the pain on Mich's face…

Mich took Firestrike straight back to the lorry pausing to catch her breath from the pain, it gave Eric, Horatio and the girls just enough time to join her. As Mich swung her leg over Firestrike's back, she was caught by a pair of hands, easing her gently to the floor.

"I'm taking you to the hospital, and I don't care how much you swear at me for doing it."

Mich narrowed her eyes, "The horses…"

H nearly lost it, "Damn the horses, you need to be checked out."

Mich's temper started rising, but H would not be budged, "Eric, you have the license – you drive the lorry home, take it slowly, I'm sure the girls can cope with the horses."

Helping her into his car, H noticed that Mich was stiffening up, he hoped she was ok. Watching him walk around the front of the car, Mich was annoyed, H was being over protective – this was a bad fall yes, but nothing that she wouldn't recover from.

However, seeing the look on his face, she couldn't help smiling a little inside, though her face didn't change. H had been most insistent… She liked a man that stood up to her, as long as he didn't push it too much…

At the hospital, Mich put up with the usual scolding from the doc, who told her that one day she would end up in a wheelchair. "Been there already" was her flippant reply. The doc shook his head, and gave her a painkiller that would at least help her sleep tonight.

&&

Arriving home, H tried to get Mich inside, but instead she walked into the barn to make sure the horses were ok first. Eric, Nicky and the girls were concerned about her, but she waved them off. "I'm ok… not great, but I'll survive." Walking into the house, Mich took a shower, and changed into a pair of sweat pants and a T-shirt.

As she sat down in the living room, H came out of the kitchen, "I'm not great at cooking, but my pasta is passable… Hungry?"

Mich grinned, "Yeah, but can you help me up?"

H shook his head, but pulled her carefully off the sofa, holding her in his arms for a moment, he admitted to being scared for her, "I don't like seeing you get hurt…"

"Now you know how I feel…"

H was confused and asked her what she meant. "Every day you go to work knowing that some idiot might shoot you… I have to live with that… I risk a bad fall every time I compete or try out a young horse… It's an occupational hazard."

H sighed. "I take your point… But it doesn't mean I have to like it." Calling Kyra, H helped Mich to sit down at the table.

Kyra walked in with something under her arm, "Here you go mum… Put it on." H was curious… Helping her mum, Kyra told him that it was a full back support. H smiled to himself, he might not be able to bully Mich, but her daughter could… and would…

The following morning, Mich woke to the sound of the telephone; Nicky had allowed her to sleep, knowing that rest was the fastest way for her to heal. Picking up the phone, Mich heard a familiar voice. "Hello Derek, long time, no speak to…"

"It's time Mich… Is your cover established?" Hearing the affirmative answer, Derek Foster gave Mich her orders…


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Mich opened her bedside drawer, and lifted up the false bottom. Opening the envelope that was contained there, she found a list of 12 names. "So these are the people I'm supposed to take out?"

"Yes – all have been checked out. Be careful Mich. You have two judges and 3 FBI agents on that list."

"and three that are already dead, due to the turf war going on in Miami at the moment"

Filling in her boss on the details, Mich smiled when she saw the name on top of the list; Ramon Cruz. The only problem was getting to him; he had his own people and FBI watching him. She would have to leave him until last, "I'll be in touch if I need anything."

"Just a moment Mich… You do realise that if you are caught we cannot help you." Mich reminded him about her 'insurance policy.' Derek Foster smiled, remembering the deal she had got out of the CIA and MI5 before accepting the mission. "Your last green light Mich, when this is done, your name will just disappear, I'll see to that."

Mich grinned. "Thanks dad"

Derek Foster smiled, he had hated his daughter being involved in the business, but the professional in him recognised that she was one of the best. "Be careful button."

Hearing the phone disconnect at the other end, he put his own down carefully, and started to hope that nothing went wrong.

Looking at the information he had received the day before, he was glad that Mich had been able to confirm that three on the list had already met their demise, less chance for her to get caught. But he was also concerned; his contact had confirmed that the Miami Dade crime lab was one of the best, if not the best, in the States. What made it worse was that his contact had also slipped in the fact that Mich and the Lieutenant of that very same lab were close. He hoped his daughter would be able to keep her personal and professional life separate.

Mich thought for a moment, and moved to the end of her bed. Opening up the divan drawer, she took out the long flat case. Lifting the lid, she found her equipment – spotlessly clean. Checking the dagger blades, she noticed that some would need to be sharpened. The silk cord that she used as a garrotte was ready to use – as were the throwing stars that she had once been given as a gift from a thankful Japanese diplomat.

However it was the last pieces that she loved the most. The double Japanese swords - another gift from the diplomat and the Mauser Sniper rifle. Mich took a deep breath; it was time to go back to work.

Knowing Miami as she now did, Mich knew that the throwing stars were out, for one thing, she would have to recover them – a task that could be dangerous. Also, they were a form of weapon not used locally, the uniqueness of the crime would stand out, and she needed to stay invisible for as long as possible.

The daggers less so, if she left one behind it wouldn't matter – they could be purchased all over the world and these had been purchased in the States by a work colleague over 5 years before. One of the names on the list was female, the garrotte would be fine for her. Mich knew that she probably wouldn't have a chance if she tried to use it on any of the men, they would be too strong.

The Samurai blades would be quiet, clean and quick – if any of her targets were alone, this would be the best way to get them, in some ways, Mich would prefer to use the Japanese blades – she was an executioner after all.

Finally the rifle, fitted with a silencer, and – in her hands – accurate up to 800 metres, it was the long distance option. Other marksmen had greater range, but Mich wanted to make sure she was accurate, one bullet had to do the job, or she would risk being found out.

She smiled as she remembered the Glock. That would be one way to get Ramon, draw him out, using herself as bait. She shook her head. Horatio would realise what she was doing and get in the way. She couldn't let that happen.

Thinking of H and the team, she knew how careful she had to be. Mich had met Calleigh purely by chance, when she had come asking to go riding shortly after Mich had arrived. Then there was the bank robbery, Mich shook her head, it was almost as if destiny had prepared a path for her being friends with the crime lab team would give her warning if they started to find her out.

Mich sighed; they had become very good friends – all of them. Initially, she had thought of it as a bonus to her work, a situation that she could use to cover herself, but now she was going up against some of her closest friends and that made her feel uncomfortable. Even if she was working for CIA, she was still breaking the law. Somehow, she didn't think their friendship would be so good after that.

The complicated part was H. His tenacity in finding out who did what worried her, H would not give up the chase, even if it was people on the wrong side of the law who were being killed. He would look at the evidence and hunt her down. One reason why she had to try and use different MO's for the victims.

Mich dropped her shoulders. Why did life have to be so complicated? This was part of the reason she had only wanted H as a friend, but it was too late for that, she had to be extra careful, otherwise he would see straight through her… Damn him… She had tried to keep her distance, but slowly he had got to her, Mich sighed, and finally accepted what she had been denying for some time. She had fallen in love with him.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A week later

Alexx was stunned. She thought she had seen a lot of things in her life and a decapitated body was nothing new, but the style of the killing was what chilled her, clean – almost clinical. Whoever did this had done it without a conscious.

"What can you tell me Alexx…?" Horatio stood nearby, waiting for Alexx to finish her work.

"A very clean strike Horatio, whoever did this knew their weapon very well and the best way to use it. The cut is smooth – indicating that the weapon was very very sharp. The decapitation was completed in one movement and without effort. It even sliced through some bone tissue."

Ryan listened carefully, "Are you saying a kind of blade did this Alexx?"

"I sure am sugar." Ryan was stunned…

H looked at the younger man's face and gave a grim smile, "Mr Wolfe has just come to the same conclusion I have Alexx. This was a pre-meditated attack – an execution."

"I don't understand though Horatio. This is a completely new MO for me, what kind of blade could do this and what does it mean?"

H looked at the younger man and smiled grimly, "The type of blade that costs a lot of money Mr Wolfe."

Ryan's eyes opened wide and he whistled. "A Samurai sword."

"Correct Mr Wolfe, and what it means, is that we have a paid assassin in Miami."

When Calleigh arrived, she and Ryan quickly began to collect the evidence – what little there was. "The assassin struck quickly. No doubt about that," Calleigh looked around, puzzled.

"What's wrong Cal…?"

"This person was a designated target so where did the assassin wait? There's nowhere to hide."

"Maybe the target and assassin knew each other?" Calleigh gave Ryan a look of disbelief. The young CSI felt uncomfortable, "Just an idea Cal…"

Calleigh smiled, "I think you may have something Ryan, either they knew each other, or had arranged to meet and the victim was none the wiser."

&&&

Back at the lab, Alexx spotted something interesting, and called H. "What did you find Alexx?"

"A clue to our assassin Horatio, look at the angle of the cut…"

H looked carefully. The blade had entered the neck, and travelled upwards as it had done its deadly work. "How tall is this guy?"

"About 6'1"."

"Our assassin is shorter, and not by just an inch or two… Thank you Alexx."

Eric was checking out the victim's details on the computer, and was taken aback by what he found. Seeing H returning from the morgue, he called him, "H, I think I have something…"

Looking at what Eric had found, H became thoughtful, "So our turf war just got serious, we have a high level Cartel member taken out by what appears to be a paid assassin. Eric, I need you to run some tests for me." Eric nodded and was curious. Horatio passed on what Alexx had noticed, and Eric got to work.

&&

That evening H was quiet, Mich looked at him. "You ok..?"

"Yeah… New case, it's… different. I'd rather not talk about it."

Mich nodded "Ok… Coffee?" As she walked to the kitchen, Mich knew the lines had been drawn and how careful she had to be.

&&&

The following day

Eric was intrigued, setting up the dummy, he had taken a few slices through the neck, trying to replicate the assassin's technique, but nothing had worked – he couldn't work it out… There must be something he was doing wrong.

Calleigh walked in to find him sitting on the lab table, a confused look on his face. "What's wrong Eric?"

As he explained, Calleigh looked thoughtful. "You know Eric, a Samurai sword is a weapon we're not familiar with… Maybe there is something we're missing here. We need educated knowledge."

Eric agreed, "Lets go and speak to H."

Ryan was chasing down computer statistics, and found something interesting. Samurai swords on the open market were almost impossible to buy, those that could be found were modern copies of originals, beautifully crafted still, but crude compared to the swords that had been carried by the Japanese warriors of history. Those were handed down through the family and never sold.

"Hey guys… did you know that the Samurai swords that are on sale in the open market are all copies of originals?"

Eric grinned, "Find out anything else?"

"Yeah, the modern swords are all heavier, the skills have been lost over the years, and the difference in technique has resulted in a cruder blade, just as lethal, but not so refined. So one thing we have to find out is the type of blade used… If it's a modern blade, we can find it. All swords made since the Second World War have been registered."

Eric looked at Ryan with respect. He really had been doing some homework… "And if it's an original blade?"

"Then we're screwed – the blades are kept by the families and never sold."

Walking into Horatio's office, Ryan explained what he had found out and Eric and Calleigh the problem they had encountered. H thought for a moment. "You think we need specialist knowledge to help you chase this down?"

They nodded, "Ok, leave it with me, I'll see what I can do, put the rest of the evidence together and work on your other things in the meantime."

H smiled, his team were good, but they also knew what they didn't know and were not afraid to ask for help. Picking up his phone, he dialled a number, "Hey Mac… How are you…?" Chuckling at his NY counterpart's answer, he got down to the reason for his call, listening for a few minutes he smiled. "Thanks Mac... I appreciate the help."

Walking across the lab to get a coffee, H told the team that expert knowledge was on the way. "We're getting a little help from our friends in NY. They're lending us their specialist." As H took a sip of his coffee, all four pagers started bleeping.

&&&&&&&&&&

Horatio was late. He had called and said he would be there by 7.30, but it was now 8.00 and there was still no sign of him. Mich sighed, she had known it would be like this, but accepted it – it was part of the job. She was debating whether to call him, when she heard the sound of tyres outside.

Walking into the kitchen, she met H as he came through the door, "You ok….?"

H nodded, "Yeah, got another new case, this damn turf war is escalating… We got two dead Cartel members, same Cartel, same MO. It seems we… Sorry hon, you don't want to hear about that… How was your day…?"

Mich smiled, "Busy… you want to eat, or shower first?"

H grinned. "I'd better take the shower; will dinner survive another 10 minutes?" Mich nodded. As H walked out, she became thoughtful, it looked like the team had identified that an assassin was at work. She would have to wait a week or so before taking out the next one.

Dinner was enjoyable, but Mich was tired, and H could see it. When they finished, he helped her clean up and they both settled on the sofa, H sitting in the corner, Mich next to him. Kyra had disappeared straight after dinner; her mum had given her permission to surf the net for half an hour.

Mich yawned, "Sorry Horatio, I'm not going to be much company tonight… It's been a busy couple of days."

H smiled, "That's ok, why don't you stretch out and relax?" As Mich sighed and lay down on the sofa, eyes closed, her head resting on one of his arms, H gave her a tender look… Slowly Mich was beginning to trust him. Gently pulling his fingers through her hair, H watched as Mich fell asleep.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ramon was angry. Not only had that damn red-headed Lieutenant managed to get the tanker depot closed down – forcing him to use other forms of transport to distribute the crack he was bringing in, but two members of his Cartel had been killed. Sitting in his car, he needed answers.

A minute later he was joined by one of his 'inside' people, "The CSI's are saying that the two murders are linked and that whoever is doing it is a professional."

Ramon swore, "I want to know everything that is going on, find out who is doing this… I want to make them pay." Nodding the other man got out of the car.

Walking over to his own, he tried to work out how he could get more information and smiled. He could go direct to the source. Lieutenant Caine owed the Bureau a favour or two after the heads up he had been given to protect his girlfriend. Agent Mitchell chuckled to himself, it was an unlikely pairing, but it would give him the best information he could get, and Cruz would pay well for it – even getting a kick out of the fact that the details were coming direct from the man he hated with a vengeance.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

One of the reasons why Mich was one of the best at her job was patience. Hot tempered though she was, when she had to take her time over something, she could wait for ever. Her discussions with Horatio during their time together gave her an insight how his team worked, she knew she was up against the best, part of her thrilled to the challenge… How good was she – really? Another part was more disciplined, methodical. The job had to be finished before she could truly get on with her life...

&&&

Horatio, unusually, was not at his desk, but at the airport. Meeting Mac's Japanese expert, who had flown down that morning to give his team the benefit of his experience, "Professor Suzuka, I'm Horatio Caine, pleased to meet you."

The professor smiled, Horatio's age – half American/half Japanese, he enjoyed a unique position in society, knowledge of two completely different cultures. "Call me John… My mom was the American half."

After taking John to his hotel to settle in, H drove him to meet the team – strangely, it had been a quiet shift, 'The lull before the storm' Frank had said… H was hoping that Frank would not be proven correct.

Waiting in the conference room, H was surprised to see that Alexx had joined them. "There's always something new to learn Horatio, and I like learning."

Placing a long slim case on the table, John immediately got everyone's attention. "These blades were in my father's family and are over 500 years old." Opening the box, he gently pulled the velvet covers to one side.

Calleigh gasped – the blades were highly polished, and she could see her reflection as clearly as if she had been looking in a mirror. "These are beautiful, but I thought that Samurai blades were highly decorative."

John smiled "A popular misconception. Miss Duquesne… "John bowed his head slightly, to indicate that he was not intending to offend, merely inform.

Calleigh smiled, "Call me Calleigh, and tell me more…"

John went on to explain that the look of a Japanese blade was closely associated with points of Japanese history. The highly decorative blades were made during times of peace. "This pair of blades, or _daisho, _are known as literally 'old swords', or _koto_, and most were made between 987 and 1597."

"So from the shape, decoration and other smaller details, we can work out exactly when the blades were made." Ryan had interrupted, but John smiled, these were highly intelligent people, and did not need to be pushed into remembering facts – unlike his students.

"Correct, and like all old things, the older they are, the more valuable they become."

"But wouldn't a decorative blade carry more value than a plain one?" Eric was intrigued by the swords, now that he had a set in front of him.

"It would depend on your point of view… If you want a pair of decorative swords, then yes, you would be right. However, if you were collecting Japanese militaria, the plain blade would be more to your liking, as it is more likely that it had actually been used in combat."

"So our assassin would have used a plain blade similar to this."

John nodded "Highly likely, which is what makes me wonder… Such blades are highly valued among families and would never be sold; they represent the families' honour through the centuries."

"Which means that our assassin is descended from Japanese warriors," Eric grimaced, "We need to start looking at our Japanese population."

John Susuka smiled at Eric. "Quite, though there is another possibility… If a person acted in a way that was thought honourable to the family, the swords might be given as a gift."

Ryan was confused, "So our bad guy might have actually been a good guy?"

John laughed, "Oh yes, there is a distinct possibility of that, and considering the fact that your assassin has actually killed members of a drug cartel, that fits the profile, don't you think?"

Horatio pulled a face, "So John, you're saying I have a vigilante on my hands?"

John shook his head, "I don't think so, using these blades takes training, most vigilantes would not bother taking instruction in the techniques required to use these blades properly."

H was intrigued, "Tell me more."

John carefully took the longer blade out of the case. "This is the Katana, generally used for open combat. Predominantly used by cavalry, the curve came about because the extra height of being on horseback could be used to greater effect."

Eric sighed, "So this blade would be used to fight opponents – not in executions."

"Mainly, yes – or in an execution where the victim would be made to kneel on the floor, and struck from behind."

Eric swore, "Our vic was executed from the front, would that be possible with this blade?"

John nodded, "Possible yes, but someone with the knowledge of these blades would have used the shorter _wakizashi_ or _shoto_ which is more suited to close combat, or the removal of heads. It is also the blade used for ritual suicide."

"So we have a search on our hands – Male, possibly of Japanese descent, under 6 feet."

John looked at Eric puzzled, "Why do you think the assassin is male?" He beckonned to Calleigh, and offered her the hilt of the Katana blade, with a respectful bow.

Awed by the situation, Calleigh could not help but return the bow, and carefully took the sword in her hands, "Oh my goodness – I would never have believed how light this sword is." John showed her a couple of basic moves with the blade – including the use of just one hand.

"How much training would someone need before they were proficient enough to do this kind of work?" Ryan asked, indicating that he was talking about their case.

John became thoughtful. "You say the cut was clean – the result of a single strike?"

Heads nodded around the table. "If the person was dedicated and disciplined enough, training every day, between 6 to 12 months… Most likely 18."

The team was startled. With John's subtle demonstration and the information they had just received, they realised that their work had just doubled at least.

&&&&

Mich was quiet, she had just left the house of Agent Mark Jackson – who had been known to accept bribes to look the other way when drug shipments were brought in, though Robert had revealed that he was more seriously involved. Waiting in the shadows, she looked around, thinking about the next job on her list… She was hoping to do it tonight, but at the last minute had changed her mind. She was tired, and tired people made mistakes.

&&&&&&

Agent Sackheim strode into Horatio's office, "I just got your message Lieutenant, can you tell me what is going on?" H said nothing, merely sliding over a picture… Sackheim was stunned, "This is one of our undercover people… are you telling me he's been murdered?"

"I am, but that is not the only problem. On his computer we found some encrypted files, he's been working for one of the Cartels, feeding them information about cases your people have been working on."

Sackheim shook his head, "It explains a lot – we had some cases that were running well, then suddenly dried up."

H looked at the information he held in his hand "Which of the Cartels was he working for?" Sackheim told him. "Not Ramon Cruz?"

"No, why?"

"I just wondered, you know we have a turf war going on?" Sackheim nodded, "Well it seems that it has just escalated a little. We've had a couple of hits in the last week or so."

Eric and Ryan were checking through the evidence they had collected. "Different MO to the other two. Alexx said that the blade which sliced the throat was probably about 5 inches long."

Eric nodded, "Yeah, but the blade left a clean cut. It must have been very sharp…" They both looked at each other.

"The same assassin?"

Eric looked at Ryan, "It's a possibility, both crime scenes gave almost no additional evidence indicating that the person is a professional… Maybe they switched weapons for a reason."

"Such as?" Calleigh walked into the room, catching the end of the conversation.

Eric looked thoughtful, "Ryan and I were initially thinking that maybe the Cartels were getting their own assasins, but it could be the same one, working for a third party. The only thing different about this case and the other two is the murder weapon."

"Any evidence left behind?" Calleigh had to ask the question.

Ryan shook his head. "If there is anything apart from what we have here, we couldn't find it – we couldn't even work out how the perp got into the house."

Ryan's words chilled Calleigh, this case was getting more difficult by the minute, there was no doubt that the three murders were connected – but no clues as to why these people had been singled out, apart from their link to the Cartels, which led to another question. How had the assassin found out? Even the Bureau had not known about the link.

&&&&&

Ramon was getting angrier and angrier. His operations were slowly disappearing. Calling in Tim and Santi, he gave them their orders. Tail the Lieutenant and his girlfriend day and night… He needed to find an opening. He also needed to find out if anyone else was being hit. Picking up the phone, he dialled Mitchell's number.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Mich felt lonely… She had got so accustommed to H joining her for a few hours in the evenings, that it was almost as if he lived here. Nicky had spent some time with her, just to provide her with some company, but soon took himself off to bed.

Checking the time, she noticed it was past midnight. Part of her wanted to get the job over, but she knew that haste would cause her to make mistakes – and those she could not risk. Another part of her hated leaving Kyra in the house alone, even though Nicky was next door.

She decided to wait a little before the next one, she needed to spend time with Kyra, to keep her feet on the ground. In the UK her dad had been there, knowing she couldn't talk about her job, but being there all the same. She was getting the same support from H – though he didn't know why she needed it, or that he was even giving it.

Curling into a ball, she cried silently, wishing that it was all over… "Soon," the voice in her head told her. "Soon." But there were still six names on the list; and until they were dead, Mich could not begin to enjoy her new life, could not plan for the future.

Hugging the cushion, she noticed a faint scent and smiled slightly. H liked to lean on this when he sat on the sofa and slowly the scent from his aftershave was going into the fibres… She finally began to relax, and soon fell asleep.

&&&&&

H tossed and turned, waking up in the middle of the night, not knowing what had awakened him… He had been sleeping well of late, after dinner with Mich, Kyra and occasionally Nicky, the evenings had been relaxing, taking his mind away from the job. However, this new case was causing problems, and for three nights in a row, he had not seen Mich, or slept properly… Damn it, regardless of what happened tomorrow, he was going to spend the evening with her. He needed to relax.

&&&&

Agent Mitchell was also awake, after receiving the phone call, he had been trying to work out how he could get in to see the Lieutenant, when he'd received a call from Tim Slater. Ramon Cruz was beginning the hunt again, and this time, Tim had judged that either the Lieutenant or the girlfriend – or both, were going to end up in ITU at the very least.

&&&

In their appartments, Calleigh and Ryan were sleeping, though both had been up late, unable to stop thinking about the case. Natalia knew better than to bug Ryan about it, she could not help the team until they brought her something to work with.

&&&

Eric was awake, but his problem was not associated with the case. He and Kate were spending a lot of time together and occasionally – like tonight – she would stay over. Looking at the blonde head sleeping next to him on the pillow, he knew that he had to make a decision, soon.

&&&&&&&&&

Going into work the next day, Horatio noticed that his team were under stress and gave orders to them to work on their other cases, and leave the Cartel murders for another day. The last thing he needed was for them to be burnt out, sooner or later he was sure the assassin would strike again, and they would have more evidence to work with.

&&&

Mich brought in her top horses from the field, the holiday time was over, and it was time to start training for next season. Hearing someone call her name, she turned and was surprised to see Kate walking into the barn. "What's up Kate?" Looking at the young woman who had become almost like a sister, she was surprised to see Kate burst into tears.

Slowly Kate began to talk and Mich could understand why she was upset. Mich knew and understood the stresses associated with police work, and Eric was obviously feeling under pressure to produce a result.

"Hey don't worry, I haven't seen Horatio for a few days either – they've got a really tough case at the moment. Don't take it personnally. Has he actually said anything?"

Kate sheepishly shook her head, "Do you think I'm over-reacting?"

Mich shook her head, "No, but I do think you and Eric have to talk."

&&&

Agent Mitchell left H's office, a slight frown on his face, though he had been able to find out some information about the three murders, it was very small. What concerned him more was that the Lieutenant had indicated that his team were going to close in on Ramon, information that was likely to send the cartel boss' temper skyrocketing…

H was worried, the news that had come from Tim Slater was not welcome, though he knew Mich could protect herself, it was the last thing he needed on his mind. Picking up the phone, he dialled the barn, but then cut the line before anyone answered – he would rather do this face to face.

&&&

Mich was tired, she had spent most of the day either training horses or coaching people and then Kyra had come home with a history project and asked her mum for help to start it. After an hour, the two of them had got a basic idea down on paper, time which Mich considered to be well spent. Giving Kyra a hug, she had left her to begin working, and started to make her way downstairs, trying to decide what to do for dinner.

Walking into the kitchen, she got a fright as she saw H getting plates out of the cupboard. She hadn't heard him come in. Pulling her into his arms, he sighed, "I brought a take-out, I hope you don't mind…"

Shaking her head, Mich smiled "Not at all, I really didn't feel like cooking."

After dinner, Mich allowed Kyra to surf the net for a short time. She always seemed to be working on some project or another. This one was about Egyptian history… H was outside on the terrace, pacing around. Grabbing a thin jacket, she went out to join him. "Lets go for a walk."

H chuckled, Mich outwardly did not seem to be the romantic type, but she loved going for walks, tucked underneath his arm. He had also spotted the scented candles around the living room.

When they returned, H stretched out on the sofa, he had to admit it was comfortable, no wonder Mich said she had fallen asleep on it several times. Staring at the ceiling, he didn't hear Mich come into the living room, after checking that Kyra was ok.

Sitting down beside him, she smiled, "Hey, you ok?"

H nodded, "The Cartel case is getting to everyone, I had to pull them off it today." A finger on his lips stopped him from saying more.

"Enough, you need to relax." H smiled, and then was startled as Mich kissed him softly. It was the first time she had done so, normally she would only return one that he had previously given. Pulling her next to him, he felt her tense up, so, instead of returning the kiss, he merely held her in his arms. It was not long before the two of them were fast asleep.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Horatio woke slowly... Hazily he glanced around him, trying to work out where he was, when his mind suddenly became clear. He was on Mich's sofa, and he was not alone. Sighing, he hoped Mich would not take this the wrong way. They were both totally exhausted, that was true, but anything too strong from him would send her running.

Gazing down at her face, H could see the lines of stress, something that he hadn't noticed the last time he had seen her asleep. She had admitted to him that she hadn't been sleeping well, was it because of their relationship – was it because the ghosts of her past were returning?

H hoped not. He hoped that one day, he would be able to help her chase them away – for ever. Glancing at the clock, he noticed that it was 5.30 am, he needed to get home. A shower, change, and then into work. He had decided to keep the team off the Cartel assassinations for another day – there was plenty of other work to be done.

Just as he was thinking how he could move without disturbing Mich, something he thought could be almost impossible, considering she was on the edge of the sofa and he would have to climb over her, he noticed her eyelids flutter.

Sleepily, Mich opened her eyes, something had awakened her, but what? Then as she began to register where she was, a pair of blue eyes startled her wide awake. "Easy honey…. Looks like we both fell asleep." H's calm words came just in time, as he saw the look of panic cross her face briefly.

Mich half smiled, still uncertain, "What time is it?" H told her. Sitting up quickly, Mich glanced around her, but nothing was untoward. "How long have you been awake?"

H smiled, "A minute or two… I was about to leave, and trying to work out how to get off the sofa without waking you."

Mich began to relax, telling herself off, she knew H would never try anything. He understood her pain too much for that. Walking with him to the door, she was surprised when he tried to apologise. "What is there to be sorry for Horatio? It's the best night's sleep I've had in a couple of days, and we both needed that."

"You're right… I'll see you tonight."

Mich smiled, "I hope so. I've got some nice fillet steak in the fridge."

H chuckled, "Then I won't miss it…" He gave her a quick kiss, and drove away.

Mich became thoughtful. She had work to do and if she and H would end up falling asleep on the sofa again, it would cause problems. She'd leave it again for tonight, but tomorrow night or Sunday night she had to get back to work.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Mich walked silently through the yard of Agent Mitchell's house. Completely focused on the job at hand, this would be one death she would not regret. Earlier that Sunday night she had managed to deal with the woman, the garotte had been simple and effective on the female judge, who had not had the speed or strength to prevent her demise.

Carefully, she opened the sliding doors – noting the time – 3 am. Thank goodness Mitchell was divorced, he lived alone which made her job easier. After him there were just four left. Two were street thugs and would be easy to remove, then the other judge and Ramon Cruz. The last two – like this one, were personal, but both would be difficult to get to.

From the bedroom, she could see a faint light from the TV that Mitchell had there, and hoped that he had fallen asleep. She was in luck. Quickly, she surprised the sleeping agent and, using a cable tie, tied his hands behind his back.

As the agent began pleading for his life, she removed the black scarf she wore to hide her face. Mitchell was stunned, "You….! I don't understand. You never worked undercover again."

Mich smiled nastily, "No – I transferred back to my old job…. MI5…. Because of you, several of my colleagues have died, their cover blown. Because of you and a couple of others, I was dragged back into a world I wanted to forget. Because of you, I cannot look forward to the future."

Mitchell began to bluster about his innocence, but Mich ignored him, replacing the scarf. Ordering him to his knees, she pulled the Katana blade slowly from its place on her back. This would be a true execution.

She left as carefully as she came. Disturbing nothing, not leaving a print of any kind, even the cable tie she cut and took with her. No evidence could be left behind.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Horatio and his team were stunned to receive two calls that morning, nothing out of the ordinary, except that they came in at exactly the same time. Frank was the bringer of the news, "Looks like your assassin has struck again."

Leaving Calleigh and Ryan to go to the woman's house, he and Eric surveyed the scene at Mitchell's. They had now become used to the lack of evidence, but Alexx noted that the hands had been tied. "This was personal Horatio, the others have been cold, clean kills. The other victims didn't know what was coming, but he did… This is a pure execution. Blade entered the back of the neck."

Looking at the wound, Eric grimmaced, "Looks like our assassin chose his Katana blade this time H."

H nodded, "but he has also left us something else to follow up on Eric." Eric gave H a curious look. "All our Cartel victims have died late on a Sunday night, or early Monday morning, there must be a reason why and, if this is personal, then who did Mitchell know?"

&&&&&&&&

Dan Cooper enjoyed his job. It was a challenge at the best of times, and so varied, he was never bored, but the latest request from Lieutenant Caine was going to drive him crazy. Collating all the information from the assassin's victims computer files into one database to see who or what they had in common – besides drugs.

Horatio was stunned. Mitchell's computer files had shown how deeply he was involved with the Cartels, not only Ramon, but others too. Agent Clarkson had been startled, "There is enough information here to keep the bureau busy for years, I never would have believed John was involved. Let me have copies of those files will you Lieutenant, I don't want to pull your people off this case just yet. If anyone can catch this assassin, it's your team, but at least I can give something to my guys to work on."

H nodded, and was gratified that his team would be allowed to continue working the case. There was something about it that caught his attention, though as yet the feeling was too vague to channel. He needed more information.

&&&

Calleigh and the boys had finished running every test they could think of on the evidence collected from the two most recent victims, but nothing. Eric mentioned Horatio's words about the assassin working late Sunday night to early Monday morning.

"That's something we can work on." Calleigh surprised the two boys, "If our assasin blends so well into his local society that he can't be picked out, then that would limit him to certain jobs."

Eric nodded. "No shift work. The assassin has killed on consecutive weeks, that wouldn't be possible if they worked shifts."

Ryan agreed. "Probably not a regular office worker either, it's bad enough trying to get up after a weekend to start a 9 am job as it is. What are the estimated times of death of these people?"

Working through the information they had, they agreed that they could probably eliminate office workers, though not completely – the latest possible time of death had been 5 am. "Who would want to go to work after a night time of stress that this person must be going through," Ryan pointed out.

When H walked in to find out their progress, he found them in deep discussion about the assassins possible psyche. "Do we need a profiler?"

Calleigh grinned, "It wouldn't hurt."

Picking up the phone, H called Agent Clarkson, "Yeah the team would like some ideas on the type of person we're looking for. You have? Great, let me know what your BAU people think."

Looking at his team, Horatio smiled, "The Bureau are already on it. The information has been passed on to the BAU." Checking on the time, he motioned to them. "Out of here all of you, get a life for a weekend."

Ryan looked at his colleagues. "And if the assassin strikes again?"

H grimaced, "Then we'll have more evidence to play with."

&&&

Arriving at the barn, Horatio was surprised to see Mich still with the horses. "Not finished yet?"

Mich grinned, "Just giving them some hay." Pulling a small folded knife out of her pocket, she quickly sliced the twine that held the bale together, before giving her 'family' their snack.

"Sharp knife." H noticed.

Mich shook her head and laughed, "Won't cut otherwise." Linking her arm through his, she led him to the house. "Dinner is just about done, I'm going to grab a shower. I won't be long, then just the sauce to do." As she went upstairs, H walked into the living room – and was cornered by Kyra.

"What do you know about chemistry?"

H laughed "Quite a bit… you?"

Kyra pulled a face, "Nothing, I hate science. I have a project to do on how chemicals are all around us. Can you help me?"

H nodded. "Sure, let's have a look what you need to do."

When Mich came down the stairs, she smiled to see H and Kyra in a serious discussion, he was so good with kids. As she made her way to the kitchen, a feeling of depression came over her, so strong, she could feel the tears coming to her eyes. Shaking the feeling off, she started slicing mushrooms for the sauce.

After they had eaten dinner and Kyra had gone to bed, Mich and H curled up in what had now become their usual position on the sofa. H could sense that she was not quite herself. "You ok?"

Mich shrugged her shoulders. "Just tired I guess. The workload in the stables just increased now we have the first flight horses in. I'm thinking of getting someone else in to help with the training, but…"

"but you don't know if you can trust anyone else to do the job properly."

"You know me Horatio… I can't trust anyone… Not really." Mich got up and walked to the window, H didn't know what to say at first.

Joining her, he put his arms around her waist and rested his head on hers. "Trust is something that has to be earned Mich and is not something to be given away lightly… and after what you've been through…"

Mich leaned back into him… Outwardly showing nothing, but inside she was cursing. Why in the whole world had she now finally met someone who could understand her, give her the support she needed to do her job, when, at the same time, he was probably the only person who could catch her, threaten her future.

H knew there was something going on, but couldn't put a finger on it. Holding Mich more tightly, he hoped that he was sending the right message. That he was here for her if she needed him. Mich's mind was in turmoil, part of her wanted to tell him what was going on – the other part didn't.

Feeling H's arms tightening around her she closed her eyes, and prayed that the team wouldn't find her out. That, she would never be able to explain. Her future in Miami would be destroyed. Although she had her 'Insurance policy' she would have to leave – sell everything and start all over again. A different state, different identity, different job – she would no longer be able to work with horses, she had become too well known.

The hardest part would be breaking contact wth the friends that she had made. Especially Kate, Jackie and Calleigh. The worst thing of all, how would she be able to face not seeing Horatio… For the first time in her life Mich felt completely lost and alone… there was no-one she could speak to.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Horatio was worried, he had spent the weekend at Mich's place, making use of the guest room and had noticed how withdrawn she had become. Even the arrival of a new horse, the one that she had seen at the competition when she had fallen with Firestrike, had not brought more than a smile from her.

Kate and Jackie had admitted to him that Mich was not herself, though her standard of coaching and training had not changed at all. Nicky privately admitted to H that he thought Mich was pushing herself too much, and desperately needed more help at the barn than he could give.

That Sunday evening, he had left around 11.00 pm, he hadn't taken any work clothes to the barn, but Mich's almost relieved reaction – quickly hidden by disapointment, concerned him. Something was going on, something that Mich wouldn't talk about.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Santiago was tired. Usually he would avail himself of one of the girls that his boss kept close, to 'escort' any of the overseas visitors that would come on 'business', but tonight he decided to give it a miss.

Working so closely to Ramon was a tough job, but Santi had proved his loyalty time and time again. So much so that many considered him Ramon's right hand. However, that loyalty was being tested, Ramon was getting increasingly paranoid – between the murders and that dn red-headed Lieutenant hitting their business, it was a wonder that he hadn't ended up in an asylum.

He was just about to get into bed, when something made him pause. Always a light sleeper, he had begun to sleep with his gun under his pillow – Ramon's paranoia was spreading through his people.

Hesitating, he glanced around, before shaking his head and climbing into bed. It was his final mistake. Mich walked out of the shadows, she had been relieved to find Santi alone. However, just as she was about to strike, Santi moved to one side, and pulling his gun from under the pillow, he fired one shot before Mich's blade sliced through its victim.

Mich ran. The gunshot would attract attention, so she needed to get away as far as possible. She had taken a chance, the other street thug had had company which delayed her – instead of waiting. But the time was running on and she needed to get home for Kyra. Jumping into the car she drove quickly out of town, but not so quickly as to attract attention. It was then that she felt the blood on her arm…

Mich swore…loudly, the bullet had grazed her arm, though not badly enough to cause any damage, or require her to go to a hospital, where it would have been instantly reported. She swore, because she knew that if the bullet was found, there was a high possibility that a trace of her blood would be on it. Horatio's team would have her DNA……


	21. Chapter 21

_Hi everyone... Just a short note to those of you who have reviewed my story so far... Thanks for your support, I'm glad you're enjoying it..._

_Todays chapter may seem quite long, but that is deliberate... As you will find out tomorrow..._

_Enjoy_

Lucy

Chapter 21

It had come to the point where the team had begun to dread Monday mornings. Though their other cases were working out well, and their success rate was as good as ever, the Cartel assassinations were getting everyone down. Horatio knew his team were losing their confidence.

The calls came as expected, just as everyone was taking their first coffee of the day, the two properties were close to each other, so the team travelled together, trying to boost each others confidence. The first property as before gave them nothing, but at the second, the crime scene was a little more forthcoming.

"Looks like our assassin got messy. Either that, or their victim woke up." Ryan was shining his penlight around, trying to spot anything that would help.

"Wait a minute Ryan, shine your light back over here."

Horatio turned to see what Calleigh had spotted, seeing her dig into the wall, he smiled, you could always rely on her to find a bullet. Eric found the casing on the floor, "Looks like our vic managed to get one off before being split through the middle." indicating the gun close by.

"Oh my god."

The three men spun at Calleigh's tone, and grinned at the swab in her hand. At the end, the cotton wool was dyed a delicate shade of pink. With a sigh of relief, H smiled, "We have a lead. Lets work it." Leaving Eric and Ryan to continue, H and Calleigh returned to the lab with what they had – including more computer files for Dan.

"When you get these last two sets on that database of yours, I want a list of names – people known by all our victims over the last five years." Dan nodded, picking up on the relief in H's voice. The team were moving again.

Taking the bullet through to the lab, Calleigh very carefully swabbed it down before passing it on. "Something wrong Call?"

She shrugged her shoulders as she looked at her boss. "I hope there's enough for us to test, otherwise our only lead may have us all swearing."

Leaning up against the table next to her, H smiled, "Don't worry, Dan's working on something for me – hopefully he'll come up with something we can work with."

"The list of names?"

H nodded, "Yeah, in his case, the more information we can get, the better – because it will give him more detail to work with."

"It's fortunate that everyone likes to use computers these days then isn't it." Calleigh's comment made H laugh, "Imagine trying to do this in the old days. No mobiles, No AFIS, No nothing." H smiled, certain aspects of police work had got easier, the downside was, it made the criminals smarter.

&&&

Whistling as he walked through the door, H gave Mich a big hug, which she returned with a short kiss. Since the evening they had slept on the sofa together, she was more comfortable and relaxed around Horatio, more open, trusting. H was happy Mich was letting him in, finally trusting him – though not quite completely, but he knew now that it was only a matter of time.

She couldn't help but laugh at his good mood, her eyes sparkling,"What's got into you?"

Horatio smiled, "We got lucky – or the assassin got unlucky. One of his victims managed to clip him with a bullet, we had a small trace of blood."

Mich tried to keep her face as neutral as possible "Think you'll get anything from it?"

H sighed, "Not sure, Calleigh said that the amount of blood on the bullet was so small, she wasn't certain if there would be enough to read. We'll know by the end of the week." Trying not to let H see how relieved she was, Mich congratulated him on the team's work.

"Listen, did you prepare anything for dinner?"

Mich gave him a speculative look, "Not really, why?"

H smiled shyly, "Fancy eating out? Just the two of us, we haven't been since you beat me at chess a few weeks ago."

It didn't take Mich long to make up her mind. Putting her arms around H's waist, she smiled back. "Why not, let me see if Kyra and Nicky will make do with pizza."

About 45 minutes later, after a quick shower and change of clothes, Mich joined H in his car and the two of them set out, leaving a smiling Kyra and Nicky to sort themselves out – Kyra had insisted on Chinese – Nicky, Mexican.

"Where to?"

Mich was surprised. H usually chose where they went and she was never disappointed, she thought about where she would like to go. "How about that quiet place near the beach." H grinned, Mich liked fish, though rarely cooked it at home, she didn't generally have a lot of time to prepare meals.

&&&

Ramon was almost beside himself with anger and grief, Santi was gone. He couldn't believe it. One of his closest friends and associates was currently in the morgue, and the police were climbing all over his condo.

Driving past that morning, he couldn't fail to notice Lieutenant Caine. Now that the police had access to the information that might be stored on Santi's computer, he was definitely feeling the pinch. He was running out of time. Especially with a damned assassin running around. Ramon was no fool, he expected to be hit, and took precautions because of it..

This weekend he would lie low, a shipment was coming in on Monday and he needed to be there to meet it, but the following weekend. Before his death, Santi had found out that the Lieutenant was finally staying over at the girlfriends place on weekends. He could use that to his advantage. Though he did wonder what had taken the Lieutenant so long.

Ramon smiled to himself. Yes, the following weekend, he would avenge Clavo and then he could begin taking over Miami.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Mich was laughing, Horatio was in such a good mood, it had rubbed off on her, and for the moment she could forget about the other side of her life. Dinner had been great, and when she had talked about taking a walk along the beach 'to work of the excess calories' – they had both had Banoffee pie for desert, H had teased her for being an incurable romantic.

Putting his arm around her shoulders, H felt Mich flinch. "What's wrong?"

Mich carefully answered, "Oh I just caught my arm on something in the barn, just a scratch really."

Lifting her sleeve, H noticed the short, deep graze on her arm, but shrugged his shoulders "I never realised you were so accident prone…"

Mich gave him a relieved, but teasing smile, "Not going to take me to the hospital?"

H sighed; in the time they had been together, he had seen Mich thrown by an exuberant young horse, bitten by a new one (which was sold the next day – Mich hated horses that bit – especially those that had been bought for clients) and get bruised when fooling around with some of the kids in a lesson (a pony had stepped on her foot). "One day I'll get used to it… I promise."

Stopping next to a seat, he pulled Mich into his arms, happy that she no longer tensed up for the kiss that always followed, and then was pleasantly surprised when Mich moved in closer, silently asking for a stronger contact. Sitting down on the bench, he wrapped his arm around her, grinning as she tucked in under his arm. Kissing her on the forehead, he was rewarded with a shy smile as she snuggled in closer. Though Horatio did not realise it, moments like this gave Mich the strength to continue her final job.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The following morning, H found his team happy, their morale boosted now they had something to work with. Calleigh had confirmed that the gun found at the condo had been the same one that had fired the bullet, which was in pretty good shape, also helping Calleigh to identify that the gun had been used in several other crimes.

Talking to Ryan and Eric, she admitted that part of her hoped that they wouldn't find the assassin, "If he's this good at taking the bad guys out, we should let him continue. We could solve several old cases in no time."

Not having anything else to work on until the DNA result came through, Ryan went back to his search for 'gifted' Samurai swords. There were some interesting articles in a couple of old European newspapers that had caught his eye.

Eric was working a couple of leads in an old case, and got the feeling that someone he had interviewed was not quite giving the full story, and asked H to join him. Unfortunately, the person in question was not at home, so they returned back to the lab.

On the way back, Eric asked H to stop on Ocean Drive. "I'll just be a couple of minutes H… please." Intrigued, H parked, and followed Eric into a jewellery shop. Raising his eyebrows at the younger man, H made Eric laugh. "It's a little too soon for that H, but I have to get Kate something to say thanks. She's been really helping me to chill out after work… otherwise I would have gone crazy by now."

Seeing the white gold necklace that Eric had chosen, complete with seahorse – appropriate considering Kate liked to ride and dive, H smiled, the fact that Eric was even considering a close partnership with Kate was already an indication of how that relationship was going. As they turned to leave, something caught his eye, and he smiled… Mich would love it. It wasn't cheap, but she was worth it. He would come back later in the week to get it; alone…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Natalia had run the tests on the DNA and had fortunately managed to get a result, looking at Calleigh, she smiled, "You're lucky Calleigh. I just managed, there was barely enough." Calleigh walked through the lab with a big grin on her face, soon spotted by Eric and Ryan, they joined her on the way to Horatio's office.

Looking at his team walking through the door, he didn't need to ask, "Let's take a look at what we have shall we?" They waited as H took a look at the print out. He was stunned, "our assassin is female!"

Eric and Ryan couldn't believe it, "Are you serious H. We're looking for a woman!"

Calleigh started laughing. "In some ways, I'm not surprised. You men are so untidy. Take a look at Alexx's lab. You could eat off the floor in there." The three of them scowled at her… and then began laughing.

Going through CODIS, the team were expectant, most of the DNA stored on the database was male, so it shouldn't take long to identify their assassin. Calleigh typed in her name and password, and they sat back to wait. However, as the machine gave them a match – it also gave them a message…. ACCESS DENIED.

Calling Dan, Calleigh was extremely disappointed, "Is there a problem with the computer?"

Dan shook his head, "No, everything's fine.. Cal."

H walked in, and seeing the message on the screen became annoyed, "Let me try…" Putting in his own information, the team waited…. ACCESS DENIED.

Horatio was stunned. He had a higher security clearance than his team, but he still couldn't access the system… Returning to his office, he swore, someone was playing games in Miami. In his backyard. His next phone call went to Clarkson. After a few minutes, he put the phone down, and headed for the conference room, taking his team with him.

A moment later, Clarkson arrived, looking as mystified as Horatio. "I ran the details through our system too… I can't get in either."

Sitting down, he placed a file in front of him. "Our BAU people put some information together and have come to the conclusion that your assassin is a professional."

Ryan smirked, "We realised that already…"

Clarkson gave him a cold look, "You don't understand… We are talking about a highly trained professional."

The smirk disappeared from Ryan's face. Wide-eyed, he looked around the room, "Are you talking CIA?"

Clarkson nodded, "Or similar. One of the European agencies possibly, or Mossad."

"Why them?" Calleigh was curious.

"Because they are the only ones who would be allowed to operate against the Cartels on American soil. Better for CIA in fact, they would not have to expose one of their own."

As his team went back to work on their evidence, H remained behind. "Do you think the Agency are involved?"

Clarkson nodded. "The more information you collect, the more it looks that way. My boss is furious – someone has gone over his head on this, he's making calls."

H shook his head… He had local juristiction, Clarkson and Sackheim had state backing them, but if this was an Agency job… There was no telling where this would stop.

"How's the city…?"

The question surprised Horatio, but he saw Clarkson's point. "Drug related crime is down and we're getting reports of the leisure users cutting back."

It would take the Cartels quite some time to recover. Someone was finally doing something about the drug problem in Miami, it had been out of control for years, but to do that job, the information had to come from somewhere.

&&

Meeting back in H's office, they discussed what to do. Ryan wanted to persue the newspaper reports, and Eric and Calleigh were going to go over all the other evidence together, just in case either of them had missed something.

Horatio had agreed to wait, to see what Clarkson could turn up, but he was still interested in what Dan had managed to find. Walking to the young programmers station, he saw Dan grinning, "All the data has been entered H, just starting to run it."

Dan also showed him other information he had gained from the files, discussions of who had met where, plans that had been made. He had found calendars and matched them with shipments that had been brought in to Miami, "We have so much to work with here Lieutenant, the Bureau are re-opening a couple of cases. "

Spotting a calendar, H noted that Dan had marked it. "What's this?"

Dan looked. "I'm not sure… I cross referenced it from Mitchell, Santiago and the first two victims. It's for Monday night."

H grinned, "They were all Ramon Cruz's people. If I'm guessing right, that's a shipment coming in… Notify Clarkson, and see if he minds if we join in."

Checking the time, he left a message that he was going out for a few minutes and went to the jeweller's shop to pick up the gift for Mich. As he was walking back to the Hummer, he suddenly felt cold. The information that he had was sorting itself out in his mind… Surely not… Shaking off the feeling, he returned to the lab, gift safely stored away.

&&&&

Mich was grumbling to herself. The judge was going to be the hardest target to take out. Married and with a mistress or two, she would have no opportunity to meet him alone. It would have to be a long distance job, no worries, she knew the place and the time. Planning the operation, she smiled. After this and one more, she would be free.

Horatio was just leaving when Dan called him. "I've got your list Lieutenant, 75 names to go through." H smiled, Dan had done a very thorough job, 75 names from over a thousand was an acceptable list to work through.

He was about to take a quick look when he changed his mind, "I'll check it out tomorrow. You go have a good weekend. You've earnt it…Thanks Dan."

Taking a quick look at the present he'd bought for Mich, he realised what the date was and chuckled to himself. Exactly eight months since the bank… Mich would laugh at the irony. He hoped she would like the surprise…

&&&

Parking outside the barn, H carefully checked that he still had his little gift for Michelle. Eight months had passed since that fateful day when he'd had to shoot her in the shoulder to kill the robber that was holding her hostage. Chuckling to himself, he wondered if he would have taken the shot if he'd known what would happen. Cupid had upgraded from a bow and arrow.

Life with Mich was certainly lively, almost as much of a workaholic as he was; she seemed to have several things going on at once. Although he only came to her place in the evenings – and on weekends when he wasn't working, H always went home at around midnight. He had only stayed overnight on two occasions – last weekend in the guest room, and once a short time ago when they had both fallen asleep on the sofa, waking up at 5.30 the following morning. Sheepishly, he had left, not wanting Mich to feel awkward about the situation, though she had told him not to worry…

Though normally a cheerful person – ready to laugh and joke around, Mich's past had also made her cynical – with a temper that most people tried to avoid and he had seen how volatile she could be. Quick witted, Mich could tell stories to make people laugh, but could also use her tongue viciously, shredding people to pieces if she felt it necessary.

H had seen – and felt - the down side of her temper on a few occasions, but realised that in all but two of those occasions, Mich had been justified, she didn't lose her temper just for the sake of it. The first time, in his opinion, had been the tanker on the interstate. The second when he had tried to stand up for Nicky after something had gone wrong in the barn. Mich had told him quite frankly to 'butt out. He doesn't need a lawyer."

Walking into the kitchen through the back door, he smiled when he saw Mich up to her elbows in the sink. She was washing a couple of saddle blankets ready for a competition that weekend. H was hoping to go and watch, though ever since she had fallen with Firestrike, he was nervous watching her. Sliding his arms around her waist he could sense the smile on her face. Mich loved hugs.

"Now that's what I like to see; a woman with her arms in the kitchen sink."

An indignant "Ooh you;" and a flick of soap suds was her reply. H chuckled, he could tease her to a point – and often did. "For that, you can have bread and butter for dinner." Leaning his chin on her head, he could smell that she had already showered and glanced at the clock, he was late this evening.

"Where's Kyra?" Mich's daughter would usually come and give him a hug after allowing a few moments to pass, but there was no sign of her this evening.

"Slumber party this weekend, tonight and tomorrow night – I don't know how Sasha's mum can stand it. She has eight of them – it's Sasha's birthday. Wet 'n' Wild and Epcot tomorrow for them."

H cautiously checked in the oven, he had smelt something as he came through the door. The oven baked pasta was almost ready. Going back to Mich, he noticed that her ponytail had pulled round to one side of her neck – revealing the top of her spine. H paused, he had been very careful not to push Mich into anything after the traumatic experiences she had had in the past, letting her take the lead; but what he saw was just a little too inviting to be ignored.

Giving her a hug, he gently kissed the back of her neck and couldn't help but feel the shiver that ran down her spine. Smiling to himself, he also noticed that she didn't tense up, which she always did when she wasn't happy with what he'd done. So he did it again. The shiver was stronger and this time he got a reaction, but not what he was expecting.

"What are you up to Horatio Caine?"

"Just saying 'Hello'."

Mich chuckled. "If that's a hello, could I find out what a 'Good evening' is?" H thought carefully. He didn't want to scare her too much. Every so often, Mich would push the boundaries of her fear and it seemed that this was one of those moments. Smiling, he kissed the side of her neck, just under her ear, and was rewarded with another shiver and a chuckle; "I like that one."

Turning her around, he chanced a deeper kiss to her lips and held longer than he had previously. Just as he felt her body begin to tense, he released her with a tender smile. Mich was startled, but that smile and the look in his eyes helped her to relax again. "What was that?!"

Horatio laughed. "Hi honey I'm home – Is dinner ready? – I'm starving."

Mich threw the towel at him. "Ooh you…"

Deftly, he caught the missile in the air and put it on the table. "Do I have time for a shower…and to change?"

Mich nodded. "You're working too late again Horatio and I bet Eric was with you." H smiled. "I thought so, Kate is going to skin him alive one of these days. She hates it when he's late for dinner." Shaking her head, she watched him going upstairs.

Mich was concerned, the whole team were pushing it – trying to get a break through on the turf war that had broken out in Miami after JB had been killed by Ramon Cruz. It meant that Ramon had put a hold on his revenge, but that wouldn't last long, and Ramon would soon come hunting again. Mich wasn't worried – she was ready for him, the danger to her was the team itself, if they found out her involvement in this, it would mean the end of her life here in Miami.

After dinner, Mich washed up quickly while H flipped through her CD collection. He smiled as he remembered how surprised they'd both been when they'd discovered they had similar interests in music. Spotting a Soft Rock compilation CD, he chuckled quietly – it was one of Mich's favourites. Grinning to himself, he also turned off the lights and lit a few of the candles that were around the room.

As Mich walked in she hesitated; seeing the candles, and hearing the music, she knew for sure that he was up to something and said so; H smiled. Walking over to her, he admitted that he had something for her, giving her a short kiss; he pulled her over to the sofa to sit down. H got himself comfortable, lying on his side on the wide sofa, with Mich sitting next to him – her knees drawn up to her chin, feet level with his chest, H took the small flat box out of the back pocket of his jeans.

Mich looked at H uncertainly. What was going on? "Open it." H's soft words drew her in and she cautiously opened the box… Smiling, Mich told herself off for being silly, she had thought of something else entirely; then realised the box was the wrong shape. Biting her bottom lip, she saw the rope-like silver chain, hanging from which could only be - she started to laugh quietly - a silver bullet within its casing.

"You do realise that its exactly eight months since that morning at the bank."

Mich chuckled "You've been counting the days." As she put her feet onto the floor, Horatio sat up to put on the necklace for her and could not resist another kiss to her spine. As he slid his hands off her shoulders he felt the knot in her shoulder muscles. "Been practicing your dressage again?"

Mich nodded. Due to a bad fall over 10 years before, practising the first element of the three day event always left her with a stiff back, especially when she was training the younger horses. H began to gently knead at the muscle in her shoulders, trying to relax the fibres, but today was a bad one. "Which horse?"

"Can't you guess?"

H shook his head. "Not sure, has to be one of the new ones." Mich nodded. The muscle wasn't budging. Changing his position to sit directly behind Mich, H started to increase the pressure with his fingers.

"Hang on a moment H." Mich took off the thin fleece jumper she was wearing. The nights were getting cooler, and Christmas was only 7 weeks away.

Without the jumper in the way, H soon began to feel the muscle relax, as the massage began to have an effect. Mich closed her eyes and let her head drop forwards slightly. Totally relaxed, she sighed when H stopped. "Thanks Horatio, I needed that." As H once again began to stretch out on the sofa, Mich turned around and gave him a kiss.

"If that's for the massage, what do I get for the gift?" H teased, Mich's eyes sparkled with humour.

"Mmm let me see. Fillet steak in mushroom sauce?" Seeing the look on H's face she laughed. "No, not good enough; Pasta with chicken and mushroom in white sauce - with chocolate fudge brownies for dessert?" Mich couldn't help laughing at the expressions H was pulling.

Kneeling on the floor, she gave H another kiss; this one a little deeper and longer than before. Putting his hand behind her head, H drew her back for another, repeating the kiss in the kitchen. Releasing her, he smiled. "That was nice; though I thought I might get a little more for platinum."

Mich opened her eyes wide "Oh H you didn't. It must have cost a fortune."

"Worth every cent to see the look you have on your face right now."

Sitting up a little, H pulled Mich close. Taking a chance, he kissed her again. Unlike a few weeks before, Mich didn't pull away, or tense up, but yielded and responded. H drew her deeper to him, and chanced a little, gently catching her bottom lip with his teeth. Mich's eyes snapped open. But there was no fear here.

H realised he'd caught a nerve, and filed it away in hi mind with the kisses on the spine and neck, he could use those another day. Pulling Mich to lie on the sofa with him, something he'd done a few weeks before when she'd said she was tired, he noticed a softness in her eyes, that had not been there before. As Mich snuggled in closer, and closed her eyes, he knew that another step had been taken – Mich was letting him in.


	22. Chapter 22

_Time to heat things up a little... For those of you under age please note that this is an **M**_

_rated chapter - so I have published Chapter 23 today as well so you have something to read... Don't you dare let me catch you taking a look..._

_The rest of you... Enjoy..._

_Lucy_

Chapter 22

Waking from a light doze, Mich noticed that H had also taken his jumper off, she hadn't even noticed. He was sleeping lightly – glancing at the clock she saw it was 11.30. Never having seen H asleep, she studied him carefully, he still looked after himself, through his casual shirt, she noticed that the muscles were toned and well defined. His face was a voyage of discovery – asleep, the stress disappeared from his face, and he looked younger.

Mich noticed the dimples in his cheeks, a few lines here and there but they added to, not detracted from, his character. Mich smiled while she was looking at his mouth – the lips were not thin or full, but firm, and why had she never noticed that sensual twist to them before?

Tracing a light finger over his chest, she didn't realise that H had opened his eyes and was watching her until he spoke.

"Careful Mich, you might put me in an uncomfortable position here." At first she jumped, but seeing his eyes turning a deep intense blue, she didn't care anymore. H couldn't do anything but respond to the kiss that Mich gave, and began to hear alarm bells in his head.

Pulling away, he looked at Mich carefully, and decided to play a little safe. Kissing her gently, he moved slightly, to force Mich to choose between getting closer, or moving away. Until now, he had stayed relaxed, his arms at his sides, but when Mich moved in, he caught his arms around her back, holding her closer than ever.

Mich's response almost caught him off guard. The casual, 'testing' kisses became more urgent; and when he felt her tongue gently seeking his, he knew that Mich had started to dismiss some more of her fears. H became more careful – controlled – giving Mich only what she offered first. Now was not the time to push.

Mich sensed that H was holding back and waiting for her to draw the new line. It had been like this almost from the beginning. As they had become closer, she had become more open, more trusting and then realised that H would not make a move until she had 'invited' him first. She dared a little more.

Sliding her hand over his chest, she undid the top button of his shirt, and then the second, before returning to safety - giving H a soft kiss.

"Never figured you to be a guy with hair."

H chuckled, "You say the oddest things;" giving him an impish grin, she kissed his chin, jaw and side of his neck. H pulled her back to give her a deeper kiss. Mich was on dangerous ground here – her kisses were getting interesting and H was being cautious. However, it was getting more difficult to remain detached.

Mich knew that she had to make a decision. Stop now, with no harm done, or continue and take a step that she wasn't sure she was ready for. One thing for sure, if she continued down this road, there was no turning back – it wouldn't be fair to H.

Testing herself a little further, she kissed H's neck again; then his throat and down to the open second button. H's response was automatic, sliding his hands under Mich's top, up her spine. He caught himself; "Uh Mich - you might want to think about what you're doing sweetheart."

Looking into his eyes, Mich was aware of the intensity of H's feelings, the desire and love he had for her – but also that he was waiting until she was ready. She almost started to cry, overcome with conflicting emotions, but stopped herself, H would take it the wrong way. H had spotted the tears beginning, and pulled her close, "Easy honey, we've plenty of time…" Giving her the soft gentle kiss he had given her that first day when he admitted his feelings, he unknowingly helped Mich make up her mind…..

Mich stood up and walked to the window. Staring out into the distance, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She sensed H walk up behind her, felt his hands slide around her waist. "You ok?" his voice, soft and concerned, stirred her soul. Silently, she took his hand, and led him out of the room.

"Mich? Are you sure about this?" turning to look him in the eye, she bit her lip.

"No, I'm not sure - but tonight there's just the two of us. Next time, Kyra will be here, and I'll be using her as an excuse. Then after that, I'll find others."

H could see the haunted look in her eyes, but also resolve. Kissing her more deeply than ever, his tongue gently teasing hers, H sensed that Mich needed him. It might not be great, but this final ghost had to be laid to rest. "I'm all yours."

As they walked up the stairs, Mich realised that H meant exactly what he said, he was not going to make any move, but react to hers. H wanted Mich to take the lead. Going into her room, the kisses became deep, urgent, but there was no emotion – no passion, no feeling. Mich was fighting a battle – fighting ghosts, past pain and memories, fighting herself.

H tried to balance her, ease the ache, help to scare the ghosts away, he knew that Mich was not registering that it was him she was with, and he was merely a weapon in her hands with which she was fighting. Pulling off his shirt, Mich paused long enough to smile a half –hearted one to be sure, but an attempt to even herself out. H drew her close, giving her soft tender kisses, showing how much he felt for her, hoping that it would help. Remembering the reaction earlier that evening, he kissed her neck, her throat. A sharp intake of breath indicated that he had awoken some kind of emotion deep within.

With sudden insight, H realised that this was going to be like Mich's very first time - and acted accordingly. Now down to his shorts, he could safely 'help' Mich with her own clothing. The sweat pants dropped away easily, just by undoing the string around her waist, revealing a pair of long, well toned legs – after seeing her in her riding clothes he would not have expected anything less.

However, with her top removed, H was stunned. Mich wore loose fitting tops, which she found more comfortable, but underneath he realised she had the figure of a woman 10 years younger. Riding may have placed demands on her body – but it had also sculpted it beautifully. A slim waist, hips and flat stomach supported well rounded breasts, perfectly balancing the rest of her figure, and with muscles that were evenly toned, Mich was delightfully proportioned.

Aware of his scrutiny, Mich smiled shyly. Stepping forward to kiss him, she kept pushing him gently back, until he felt his legs connect with the side of the bed. Again H made no moves, allowing Mich to dictate the pace – prepared for her to change her mind at any time, which he thought might still happen. Mich shivered. "Cold?" As she nodded, he flicked back the duvet on her bed and slid in, drawing her with him.

As Mich snuggled up, H was fully expecting the two of them to fall asleep, for him it would have been enough at this time. Mich was obviously still not sure about what she wanted. However, she was determined to follow through with her decision; when she had stopped feeling cold, Mich went on the offensive. Slowly at first, she again began kissing H deeply.

Safe within their kisses, H was not afraid to probe gently with his tongue, first her lips, then her teeth, yet he was unprepared for the emotion that over took him when their tongues finally met. Mich again changed mood on him, feeling her body squirm against him, he almost gave in. How much he wanted to show her how he felt, by taking the lead – devouring her piece by piece, but at the last minute, self control won.

In turn, Mich had sensed H backing off, and again marvelled at how he had the strength of mind to do such a thing, to allow her to take the lead. Sitting up a little, she unfastened her bra, and dropped it to the side of the bed, before returning to her position next to H's side.

Answering the silent invitation, H gently ran his fingers down her throat to her belly button, and back up, before gently beginning to lightly massage the nipple on her right breast with his thumb. Though his touch was light, Mich felt the fear of pain returning, threatening to over power her; making her want to ask H to stop. She closed her eyes briefly and gritted her teeth – she had to do this.

Taking such a passive role was difficult for H, but he was determined to be in command of himself, so as a result his responses to Mich's invitations were emotionless, and without feeling. Yet when she looked into those eyes, she knew that it was all there to be given – it gave her the strength to continue.

Reaching down, she removed her panties and H removed his shorts. Seeing the change in expression on Mich's face, H knew he had to take over, kissing her, H felt the tension in her body building. Suddenly, he found Mich fighting him, pushing him away. If he wasn't careful, this was not going to work out. Mindful of his size H did not go for full penetration – this needed to be done as quickly as possible and it was not going to be enjoyable for either of them.

Forty-five minutes after entering the bedroom it was all over. Mich had cried as H had used her body to bring himself to a final release, being too wound up to enjoy the experience herself, but the final line had been crossed, the final ghost had been chased away.

However, H felt empty - there had been no satisfaction in their loving, even a hooker on a street corner would have shown more emotion than this. Mich had become upset, apologising for her lack of involvement. H pulled her close, "Its ok honey, don't worry about it. It'll be better next time."

After a short time had passed, H realised that Mich was still awake, and from the tension in her body, realised that she was still upset with what had happened. Moving slightly to look at her, he was surprised when she turned from him. As if she could not face him - did she think that she had failed him? H wasn't sure, but knew he had to get Mich out of this negative mind set, or she would be facing a new ghost.

Wondering how to start, he smiled as the situation opened up by itself. Mich moved to get comfortable – lying mainly on her stomach. H rolled closer, and gently began to massage her back with his left hand, concentrating on her shoulder blades and spine. At first tense, she soon began to relax. "Hey hon – do you have any oil? My hands are dry, I'll rub you raw."

Mich smiled, and pointed to the dresser. H spotted a small bottle and stepped out of bed to get it. As he came back, he was greeted by a wide eyed Mich. So tense earlier, she now realised that H had held back more than she thought and was larger than she had initially appreciated. He tried not to react to her scrutiny, but something had sparked in her eyes, and he knew he was doing the right thing.

Kneeling next to her, he began to use both hands on her back, First long sweeping movements up her spine and down her sides, to make sure the oil was evenly applied, before starting to gently knead the muscles in her shoulders, moving down her spine between her shoulder blades to her waist. After a few minutes, he paused. "That was nice." Mich's relaxed smile was all the encouragement H needed.

"Shall I continue…?" Mich nodded, though she could not have known what was about to happen. He bent down and kissed her lower spine, and moved upwards – kissing each point gently - as he got close to her shoulders, he straddled Mich's back so he was able to support his own weight better.

The shiver that ran down her spine with the next kiss also passed through his own body, H smiled, he hoped that he would be able to pull off another performance – it had been a while for him too. Continuing the kisses, he pushed Mich's ponytail out of the way and paused. Reaching for the brush on the bedside table, he took the band out of Mich's hair and began to brush it gently, teasing out the knots.

Mich was now totally relaxed, but the smile on her face, and the occasional opening of an eye told him that she wasn't asleep, merely enjoying his ministrations. When he was satisfied that he had removed the knots out of her hair, H pushed it gently to one side, and continued with his kisses. Along her shoulders to her arms and back again, H felt the shudder through Mich's body as he kissed her neck under her ear. Continuing around her jaw, H felt Mich turn her head to meet his next kiss with her lips.

Sliding off her back, H pulled Mich to him to continue. Her head cradled gently in his hands, the first kisses were gentle and butterfly soft. Mich turned and moved closer, asking silently for a stronger contact. H increased the intensity, his lips pulling at hers, provoking an instant reaction. Her arms sliding around his neck, his to her waist, H rolled to his back, pulling the upper part of Mich's body onto his chest.

Pausing for a moment, H could see that the doubts and the fears had gone from Mich's eyes, the softness had returned, and with it, interest – wondering what he had in mind. H decided to keep it slow and soft, kissing her lips once more, he pushed Mich gently onto her back, before moving along her jaw, around her neck to her throat. Mich caught her breath for a second.

Mich was revelling in H's attention, feeling a little embarrassed and upset over what had happened earlier, she had withdrawn into herself – though she knew that H understood and would not judge her, she was surprised when he began his massage, but then thought that he was doing it just to cheer her up. However, when he started the kisses, she realised he was a little more serious.

As H seemed to want to take his time, she delighted in his touch. It appealed to the sensual side of her nature. Working with horses could be hard and physical, but there was also an equally emotional bond too. Now H was taking the time to find out what else made her tick - and was finding it.

As H moved his kisses down her body, Mich couldn't help reacting. In certain situations, she was really really ticklish and this was one of them. Squirming and giggling at his touch, Mich tried to get away, but H gave a wicked chuckle and caught hold of her hips to stop her. As he began to kiss around her belly button Mich was going insane – it was almost more than she could bear. Reaching down, she tried to grab his head to pull him away, to get a moments respite from the sensations that were chasing around her body, but at the same time H decided to get serious for a moment and exchanged lips for tongue.

Mich's reaction was instantaneous. Arching upwards, she caught H's shoulders, and pulled him to her. For a moment H was glad that Mich kept her nails short - she certainly would have drawn blood had they been longer, such was the strength of her grip. The kisses that followed were demanding, urgent – but unlike earlier, where they had been cold and without emotion, now they were full of passion and desire. H forgot how strong Mich could be, and was taken by surprise when she managed to twist slightly, and bring him down on the bed next to her.

Mich took full advantage of the situation, leaning lightly on his chest; she began to move her kisses away from his lips, moving to his chin and along his jaw. Reaching his ear, she nibbled gently, rewarded with a tightening of H's arms around her. As she moved around his neck, she could hear H's breath becoming a little ragged, and smiled to herself. He had done this on purpose – she knew that. Not only because he wanted it for himself – but to help her. Legs entwined, Mich moved her kisses back to that mouth that she knew would drive her wild, at the same time feeling H hardening at their close contact.

H was still determined to take his time. However, Mich was making it incredibly difficult for him. Those kisses around his neck had brought him right up, but he needed her to be ready too. Turning slightly, he pushed Mich to her back, and started to suckle on her breast. Seeing the look of satisfaction on her face and in her eyes, he sighed. Mich must have breast fed - her look was one of dreamy contentment, not wild desire. He would have to try something else.

Nuzzling around her breast, he felt Mich shiver. So he'd got her attention back - moving down he kissed her waist, her hips – the inside of her thigh. Hearing the catch in her breathing, he smiled. Moving up her legs, he noticed the shiver moving through her body - the expression on her face anticipating where he was going. He was not going to disappoint.

With lips, followed by tongue and nibbling teeth, H realised that he needn't have worried about whether Mich was ready or not. His first touch had made her writhe and clench her fists. As she had tried to pull his head back to hers for more kisses, H had pinned her hands to her sides and continued what he was doing, until he could hear her moan in pleasure.

Soon her hips were moving, inviting, asking - begging him to join her. Moving the kisses slowly back up her body, Mich continued to push against him, her whole body now pulsing with her need for him. As he reached her throat, she pulled her hands free and pulled his head to hers. Almost devouring his lips with her mouth, Mich writhed against him - H used the situation to get ready.

"Damn you Horatio Caine." H paused - looking at Mich in surprise until he saw the glint in her eyes, "You've been holding out on me. If I'd known you could do this to me, I wouldn't have waited so long." Mich heard H laugh and grinned. The past exploded around her as H finally gave in and entered.

In her mind, Mich was going insane. She was going to get him back for this. Driving into her body, a little deeper each time, H was still moving slowly – she could feel every slight change of pressure all the way through her body, patience she told herself - she would get her own back any minute.

H could feel Mich's hands on his ass, pulling, encouraging him to go deeper - wary, he took his time. When he was younger, some girls had not been able to accept his size -been fearful of it, so he was always careful. Suddenly he felt himself trapped - what the hell. He couldn't pull out. Looking at Mich, he saw an evil grin on her face.

"Riding develops more than external muscles sweetheart - now will you quit fooling around and give me what I want?"

H looked into Mich's eyes and laughed "And that would be?"

"Everything you have H. I want it all." The intensity in her eyes made H give up. She was someone who would want to share everything – giving as much as she took. He shuddered as he felt a tugging movement down below. Mich was actually pulling him in; the sensation was unlike anything he had experienced before.

Laughing quietly, he gave Mich a deep kiss and pushed. Mich gasped and felt she was being stretched inside and out, H pushed deeper again and could hear the moan escape her lips. Mich could feel H testing, seeing what would give her more pleasure, as he withdrew; she tightened around him, returning the enjoyment he gave her.

H began to realise that Mich liked to feel the movement he gave her – the feel of him inside her body – the deeper the better. Sitting up on his knees, he caught her hips and pulled her in, hearing the sharper intake of breath, as the change in position allowed him deeper penetration. Drawing back, he again felt the muscles squeeze against his length, sending shivers through his body. At this rate he wasn't going to last long.

Pulling Mich to him again, he felt the shudder through her body - again and he saw her bite her lip as a slight sound escaped from her mouth. A third time and a fourth, harder and deeper than before. Suddenly Mich was up in his arms – kissing him, grinding against him, seeking to pleasure herself as well as return what he had given. H was stunned again by her physical strength, but could no longer think, as Mich's movements threatened to take him over the edge.

"My turn." H opened his eyes. He hadn't even realised they were closed. Releasing herself, Mich pushed him onto his back, before climbing on top. Taking him in, Mich slid slowly down, internal muscles rippling against him, until she had taken as much as the position would allow.

Rising and falling, she began to bring H to the edge of the abyss, leaning forward to kiss him, but continuing the movement sent his eyes rolling back into his head. He had always been proud of what he could do to a woman, but to have someone who was able to do the same to him was - he gasped as Mich once again constricted around him and H knew he was lost – after tonight, he knew he would never be able to let Mich go, she would always be a part of him – whatever the future would bring.

He felt himself becoming detached from the real world, but sensed that Mich was holding out. "Oh no you don't." Holding her tight with his arms, wrapping his legs around hers, he rolled over, without breaking the connection between the two of them. His move surprised Mich, who had been planning to get him first - she started to chuckle but then gasped as H drove in as deeply as he could. "If I go over, I'm taking you with me."

Increasing the strength and speed of his drives, H had to grit his teeth to stop himself from releasing too early – he needn't have worried. A few deep long kisses matched by equally deep pushes into her body helped to bring Mich to the edge. Driving hard into her once again, Mich arched her back, gasping out his name. It was all H needed, as Mich exploded around him he pushed once more, finding a release no less explosive than hers, his whole body shuddering with the sensation, as he was consumed by wave after wave of emotion as relentless as those upon a beach. Gasping for air he felt as though he was drowning in a sea as unforgiving as time itself, until he was rescued by a soft kiss that brought him back to the here and now.

Returning from the bathroom after cleaning himself up, H saw a sleepy eyed Mich watching him appreciatively as he walked across the room. Sliding into bed beside her, she snuggled into his arms, a leg wrapped around his, an arm finding its way to his waist. "Uh Mich, I have to go."

Mich looked at him confused for a moment, "Go where?"

"Home, I have to work tomorrow." Winking at her, "I do need some sleep."

Mich blushed. "Don't you have a change of clothes with you?"

"A shirt and shorts yes, but nothing else."

"It's enough – if you go it'll be another hour before you sleep; and besides – I'm not going to let you go. What time do you have to be at the lab? It's a Saturday."

"I said I'd meet Eric and Calleigh at 8.00."

Mich reached across him, and set the alarm for 7.00. "It's Nicky's turn to feed the horses – and I want to wake up in your arms."

H chuckled. "Ok you have a deal." Mich smiled, and then startled him with a curse, "What is it?"

Laughing at the expression on his face, she added. "You asked how I was going to say thank you for the bullet. How the hell do I thank you for what just happened?"

H laughed too, "I'm sure you'll think of something." The glint in her eyes told him that she was already making plans. Pulling her close, so her head was resting on his chest, H closed his eyes and within minutes the two of them were asleep.


	23. Chapter 23

_Ok so back to the T ratings - after our interlude... I'm sorry it's a little short - but it keeps things moving..._

_Lucy_

Chapter 23

Calleigh checked her watch and looked at Eric across the table. "H did say 8.00 didn't he?"

Eric nodded "Yeah – its not like him to be late. It's already twenty past…" Looking at each other, the same thought came to their minds… Eric was just about to say something, when H walked in.

"Sorry I'm late… I got delayed." Leading the way to his office, he didn't notice the look that passed between his two team members.

Calleigh couldn't help but smile. H was wearing the same suit as the day before – albeit with a different shirt, something he never did. "Bad traffic coming in from the barn?"

Eric was trying not to laugh, "A little…" H never explained himself, but couldn't look either of them in the eye, and Calleigh fancied she could see a little colour in those cheeks. She chose not to persue the matter….

"Ok so here is the list of names, 75 altogether. Calleigh, I want you to go through and find out who's alive and who's dead. Eric, you go through the prison database and find out who's in or out. When you're done, I want you to match up together and give me a shortlist of who's out and alive. We might be able to predict who is next."

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kate and Jackie traded glances. Mich was in a strange mood. Over the last couple of weeks, she had been withdrawn, almost depressed, but today she was back to her usual self… sort of. "What's got into her?"

Nicky passed by and grinned, "Might have something to do with what she's wearing… and the fact that H stayed over last night."

"He stayed over last weekend too, so what's the difference?" Nicky just grinned, and went to get another horse ready.

"Hi girls, ready for some intensive today?" At that moment, Jackie noticed the choker.

Smiling she joked with her sister and friend, "So, the boys are spending money…"

Giving her a curious look, Mich then spotted Kate's seahorse, "Eric?"

Kate blushed. "He bought it to say thank you… Why a bullet?"

Now it was Mich's turn to blush, "Eight months since the bank robbery…"

Jackie laughed, "So I hope you both said thank you…"

Mich grinned, "What do you think? So, when do you get the ring Kate?" Kate wisely said nothing.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Clarkson walked into Horatio's office, a sombre look on his face, "We have a problem Lieutenant…"

H looked up. "My end or yours?"

Clarkson sighed, "My boss just had a big fight with someone at the Agency, we've been told to butt out – and be thankful for the information we've been able to collect."

"They want us to stop investigating?"

Clarkson shook his head, "Not yet, apparently there's still a little more information to come our way. By the way, I have a friend of my own inside. He was able to confirm that there is an operation ongoing in Miami."

Horatio swore, "Did he say when it was going to end?"

Clarkson nodded.. "Soon, before Christmas anyhow. Horatio, there's something about this I don't like." H was curious, and asked what Clarkson meant. "The Agency would normally tell us to back off. Close the case. But they want us to continue, almost as if they want us to catch the assassin. But I don't know why. It's a bit strange."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

It took Calleigh and Eric the best part of the day to get their lists sorted out.. Returning to H they had got down to 46 names.

"That's still too many to cover H, now what?"

H sat back in his chair, thinking for a moment, "Go through our records. Any on the list that have minor records for posession cancel out. Our assassin is after the big fish."

An hour later and they were done. "There are some interesting names here Eric… and we know a few of them."

Eric grimmaced and nodded his head. "You know what Cal, I'm starting to admire our assassin – She's doing what we've wanted to do for a long time – but haven't been allowed to do. I almost hope we don't catch her."

Walking into the room, Horatio overheard Eric's comment, "Almost, Eric?"

Eric shook his head, "I know I haven't been around that long H, but sometimes I like to think what Miami would be like without the drugs. I know in our book she's a criminal, but she still feels like a good guy."

Calleigh nodded her head in agreement, "I feel the same way Horatio, I mean look at the stats over the last month or so. Drug related crime is way down – we're actually managing to clear some of our cases because she's given us breathing space."

H half smiled, "I understand what you're saying, but until someone tells us to stop, we keep going. We have to find out who she is, any clues as to who she might go for next?"

Eric shook his head, "We're down to 30 names H, but I wouldn't know where to start."

Horatio pulled a face. Privately he agreed with Eric and Calleigh and if this was an Agency job, he could pull them off it to concentrate on other things. Yet without proper confirmation, he had to do the job he was sworn to do. "Let's look at it again on Monday ok... Maybe we'll get some more ideas."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Checking the weather report that evening, Mich was happy to see that the stable weather of the last couple of days was going to hold just a little longer. Winds were slight – barely more than a breeze. That would be a big help. The shot she was contemplating would be of around 700 metres, well within her capabilities, but she did have a sheet of glass to shoot through.

Hearing the back door, she smiled to see H walking in. "Any luck?"

He sighed, "We've managed to get a list of possible targets down, but there's too many of them to cover at the moment"

Mich kept her face neutral, bad news for Horatio was good news for her, "Never mind, I'm sure you'll get to the bottom of it." Walking over, he gave her a hug, surprised to see that she was still in her riding clothes. "I trained a little later because of the competition tomorrow. I was just about to go for a shower…"

Dropping the overnight bag he had just collected from home, H chuckled at the hint in Mich's expression. Tonight was certainly starting off in an interesting way.


	24. Chapter 24

_So... another little **M** rated interlude for those that requested... followed by another T rated chapter for those who should NOT be reading this..._

_Enjoy_

_Lucy_

Chapter 24

Leaving his jacket drapped over the ballustrade, Horatio followed Mich up the stairs, noticing the tension building up in her shoulders. He wasn't surprised – after the violence she had suffered at Jack's hands, it would take more than just one night to heal her emotionally. H knew that he would just have to continue taking her easy.

Walking behind her into the bathroom, H slid his hands around Mich's waist, and kissed the top of her spine gently. "I can always have my shower when you're done."

Turning to face him, Mich smiled, some of the tension leaving her body, "and spoil the evening? Not a chance." H grinned, Mich was pushing herself again – but as long as she retained some sort of control in the beginning, she felt comfortable. One day it would be his turn.

Starting with the gentle butterfly kisses, which he knew she felt safe with, H gently cradled Mich's face with his hands at the same time running his thumb softly along her jaw and down her neck.. After a few moments, he could feel more tension leaving Mich's body, as she began to undo the buttons on his shirt, taking her time.

Kissing her a little more deeply, his fingers massaging the base of her neck, he felt the first shiver pass through her body. Releasing her for a moment to allow his shirt to slide off his back, he used to opportunity to remove her T-shirt, returning to his kisses before she had time to hesitate.

Drawing close to him, Mich began running her hands down his back slowly, waiting for her confidence to build. As H kissed her along the jaw and down to the point where neck joined shoulder, she relaxed more, and began to enjoy the sensations that were awakening within her body.

"You ok ?" Mich nodded. It was just like H to make sure that she was comfortable with what he was doing. A few minutes more, and the rest of their clothes were gone. Moving into the shower and letting the water run over her body, Mich was surprised when H didn't follow immediately. He seemed to be looking for something. She chuckled when she saw him approach with a large sponge.

"I knew I'd seen it here somewhere." H glanced through Mich's collection of shower gels – he had never met anyone who was so into aromatherapy before and wasn't sure if he was a believer or not; but Mich liked it and that was all that mattered.

Selecting one, he gently began to soap Mich down, softly caressing her body with the sponge, noting where and how she reacted; a shiver here, a shudder there, filing them away for future use. Rinsing off, Mich took the sponge from him and returned the favour, but was a little surprised when H said he hadn't quite finished when she was done.

Taking some shampoo, Mich smiled in contentment as H began to wash her hair, now totally relaxed, she waited to see what he would do next. She didn't have to wait long, taking one of her bath oils, H began to repeat what he had done with the sponge, this time using his hands.

This time however, he spent a little more time on her breasts, massaging the nipples gently, at the same time kissing along her shoulder. Hearing the sharp intake of breath, he knew that Mich was once again anticipating what he was going to do next. As his hands slid lower, she turned her head slightly, able to kiss him on the jaw, inviting him to continue.

Mich was leaning back against H's body – sure that she would fall without his support, the sensations he had awoken were threatening to drive her crazy. As he reached between her legs, she could barely stand, yet still he continued gently, slowly, driving her insane.

"Horatio, please, I need you."

Adjusting his position, H lifted Mich slightly and entered. Feeling the shudder through her body, he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into his chest, then, holding her tightly with one arm, he dropped the other lower, so he could once again begin to gently massage her clitoris with his thumb, feeling her reaction throughout her body as he also gently moved himself in and out. Once again, he could feel Mich contracting against him, but this time he knew what to expect and was able to contain himself. This was just the beginning.

Mich closed her eyes and bit her lip. Horatio had well and truly caught her out this time. He was going to bring her to bursting point – and she wouldn't be able to do anything about it. She shuddered involuntarily; her body was no longer hers to control, with every gentle push Mich felt herself being lifted higher, with every gentle stroke of the thumb she felt she was being turned inside out.

Feeling her nerve endings tingle in her toes, she knew she couldn't last much longer as the sensation began to grow; increasing in intensity the further it went. Mich could hear herself moaning as H increased the pressure of his thumb – pushed a little harder into her body. Just when she thought he could add no more, H dropped his head and gently bit into her shoulder.

So violent was Mich's reaction, H was glad he had a solid wall behind him to lean on. It was as if he had caused an earthquake to happen within Mich's body, and he could feel the shockwaves travelling in all directions.

If Mich had been standing on her head she wouldn't have known it. Clinging to H's arms, she could feel the shockwave still travelling through her body, and revelled in it. It was so long since she had truly felt like a woman.

As her body began to return to her control, she felt H remove himself. Turning around to face him, she saw the glint in his eye. "You are in big trouble Horatio Caine. You know I like to share."

H laughed; "and I want to make you happy, and don't tell me you didn't enjoy what just happened."

Mich smiled and shook her head; "Then I won't, because I did enjoy it." Turning off the water, she reached for the bath sheet and grinned; "But now it's my turn."

"At least let me finish what I started," Mich looked at H, puzzled, until he began to dry her off. She smiled, and enjoyed the feeling of his hands moving gently around her body, adding a soft kiss here and there, making her chuckle.

After he had dried and brushed her hair, Mich put on her dressing gown and returned the favour, pulling H down for a kiss when she was done. "Hungry ?" Now she mentioned it, H felt his stomach grumbling and nodded. Laughing, she threw him the sweatsuit he had brought with him, and went downstairs.

He followed, and smiled when he saw her laying the table. "Are you sure you want to take a time out ? We can eat later."

Raising an eyebrow suggestively, she grinned back. "Eat first. Love later. Besides, I think you'll enjoy dessert."

Dinner was taken in relative silence, but H couldn't help noticing the emotions playing through Mich's eyes. Who had said that the eyes were windows to the soul? H decided that he didn't want to know what Mich held there. Most of the time Mich's eyes were bright and happy, but occasionally he had caught a haunted look along with pain. Most scary of all, a look that showed Mich still had secrets.

Taking the plates away, Mich returned with a small plate warmer, on which rested a plate of chocolate brownies. H smiled, Mich loved them, the smile turned to a chuckle when she went back into the kitchen and returned with a small jug of fudge sauce. However, it was the glint in Mich's eyes that warned him that she was up to something. Especially when she turned off the lights, leaving just a couple of candles for illumination.

He was not quite prepared for the kiss that came, initially soft and gentle, it intensified, and H could not resist drawing Mich to him when her tongue came searching for his. Within seconds, he could feel a stirring deep within, as his desire for her awakened once again.

Now he knew why she hadn't changed into anything. Opening her dressing gown, he gently kissed around her belly button, moving upwards toward her breasts, as Mich sat down on his lap and pulled his head towards her.

Reaching out for one of the brownies, Mich dipped it into the sauce and took a small bite, before she began to feed H, piece by piece. He began to smile. There were only a few brownies, and he had a feeling that the next few minutes would be interesting. He was not to be disappointed.

Dipping the last brownie into the sauce, Mich gave it to H, who broke off small pieces to feed her, chuckling as her eyes began to glitter. Now he knew she was up to something.

The sauce was all over his fingers; which she first began to lick, and then suck gently. One at a time. Once finished, she reached for his sweatshirt, pulling it off to gain access to his bare skin, with a wicked grin, she picked up the small jug and poured a little sauce along his shoulder, before again removing it slowly with lips and tongue.

"You didn't tell me that I was dessert."

Mich chuckled and dipped her little finger into the sauce.. "Want some ?"

Leaning forward, he laughed as she pulled her finger away, teasing him. "Be careful Mich. You might get more than you bargained for."

The wicked chuckle that Mich gave indicated that it was exactly what she wanted. "Is that a threat or a promise ?" H was about to answer, when Mich slid from his lap to her knees, undoing the drawstring on his sweat pants. Kissing down his chest H was under no illusions about what was about to happen.

Mich however, still had a couple of surprises in store, kissing all around his lower body without going near anything intimate, she chuckled when H's skin began to shiver at the slightest touch of her lips. Ignoring his erection, she slowly began to return the kisses upward, sliding her body back to its former position.

Kissing H deeply, she lifted slightly, and sat down. H was stunned as Mich took him completely by surprise, absorbing his whole length in one slow steady movement, contracting against him as she did so. Slowly moving against him, H could not help but lean back in the chair. She was certainly getting her own back for what he had done in the shower earlier. Not that he was complaining.

With each push against him, Mich tightened further, pleased to hear H's breathing become a little faster. Dropping her head slightly, she kissed him, tongue lightly dancing in his mouth, matching the movement of her body against him.

H couldn't take the passive position any longer. Drawing Mich closer, he dug his fingers into her ass, encouraging her to increase the speed and strength of her drives against him. Mich laughed; and ignored his silent request. As she continued the slow steady build up, H tried something else. Pulling her head to his, lips devouring hers, he felt a soft shiver through her body as he kissed her neck and along her jaw.

Sliding his hands inside her dressing gown, he began to massage her lower back, feeling a change in Mich's position against him. Smiling to himself, he realised he had found the way to get back on equal terms. As he slid his hands upwards, he saw Mich bite her lip, heard her breathing change. The strength of her next drive almost caught him, but he was able to hold on.

As H dug his fingers into her back either side of her spine, Mich couldn't help but cry out. There was no holding back. It was just a question of who would peak first.

Hearing Mich's cry, H wanted to take over, but what to do. Mich was currently holding the back of the chair which was increasing her ability to drive against him. Sliding his hands upwards, he pushed her arms away, forcing her to break contact with the chair. Mich's eyes went wide. She had lost her advantage.

Lifting Mich up, H put her on the table and pushed her back into a lying position. Now it was his turn. Sitting on the chair, he buried his head between her legs, hearing her gasp as he began to tickle her with his tongue. As he continued Mich began to move, writhing on the table, trying to escape the onslaught of the sensations that were starting to overwhelm her.

H caught her hips, preventing her from moving away, within a couple of seconds he could not only feel the change as Mich began to moan in pleasure, but taste it too. Standing up, he was gratified to see that the table was just the right height. Remembering what she had wanted from him the night before, H didn't hesitate, thrusting his full length completely into her body as hard as he possibly could, causing her to arch her back in pure ecstasy

Mich couldn't move. H had totally pinned her down, but she was no longer afraid of losing control, and she still had one trick up her sleeve. Just managing to place her feet on the chair, she waited until he drove in once more, then tightened her thigh muscles against his body.

The pressure was enough to send H insane. All he wanted now was to bring himself to peak and feel Mich explode around him. Pushing harder and faster, he called to her "Mich. Please." She was not going to deny him. Lifting her hips slightly, she allowed H to take complete control of her; mind, body and soul.

The change in position was enough for both of them, the eruption from H's body would have brought him to his knees had he not been holding on to Mich. Mich felt herself detaching from her body, floating, lost, yet she was no longer afraid of the power of the emotions coursing through her. A kiss drew her back from the void.

Opening her eyes, she smiled at the look of wonderment on H's face and drew him close, giving him a soft kiss. Looking at her, H knew he had won. The fear and pain were disappearing from her eyes, replaced with trust - and love. Pulling Mich up to a sitting position, he held her in his arms, not wanting to let go.

"Horatio, can we move ? Please."

Smiling, he tidied himself up and stepped back, holding out a hand to help Mich steady herself, as she moved off the table. "Where to ?"

She chuckled. "Sofa. I don't think I have the energy to walk up the stairs."

Horatio laughed. "Makes two of us. At least its comfortable."

No longer afraid, Mich snuggled into her lover's arms enjoying the feeling of being protected, loved – a feeling she thought she had lost forever.


	25. Chapter 25

_So for everyone... the story continues... Just to let you know, there are no further M rated chapters, so you can all enjoy what is coming - but plenty of twists and turns..._

_I hope you are having fun..._

_Lucy_

Chapter 25

When Kate and Eric arrived at the barn the following morning to start getting ready for the competition, they were not surprised to see Horatio's car parked near the house, they were however completely unprepared for what they saw next.

Mich was cleaning Zephyr – or at least trying to – but H was distracting her, Eric was amused. H was normally a very private person, not showing his feelings to anyone, except when he was angry. Yet, here he was, openly showing how he felt about Mich.

Kate gave a polite cough, causing both H and Mich to turn. Mich couldn't help blushing, though H recovered more quickly, "Hi Eric.. Kate… Is it that time already?"

Mich shook her head. "Get out of here and let me get some work done, or Kate and I will be late for the competition."

Stealing a quick kiss, H chuckled and led Eric to the house. "Let's have a coffee while the girls are getting ready." Looking at his boss, Eric began to smile, it had been quite some time since he had seen H so happy.

Kate was teasing Mich. "So come on… Spill the beans…."

Mich shook her head, "Don't go there Kate… You might regret it…"

Kate laughed "Regret what? The fact that I have to admit I might have found the right guy for me."

Mich laughed, "About time you admitted it…"

Kate grinned, "What about you..?"

The expression on Mich's face changed… "I don't know Kate… Maybe, it's not that easy."

Kate gave Mich a hug, though she didn't know the complete truth about what had happened to her friend in the past, she did know that Mich had had a bad time. "Well I hope things work out for you; you deserve to be happy."

Walking away, Kate didn't see the look on Mich's face. In her life, everytime something had been going right, something else happened to destroy everything. In her mind, she could sense that it was about to happen again.

Shaking the feeling off, Mich finished getting Zephyr ready, and moved on to Storm.. Kate was doing Pride and her usual horse Symphony… Finally ready, they loaded the horses onto the lorry, and went into the house for a quick break, before leaving.

The girls found Eric and H looking annoyed. "Looks like we'll have to catch you up girls. We have a problem downtown." Mich sighed and nodded her head. Kate was upset, but was learning to hide it better.

H gave Mich a hug, "Be careful… No crazy heroics today. Please…"

Mich nodded, "I'll try, but I'm not promising. You watch yourself ok." Watching H leave with Eric, Mich suddenly felt cold.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Mich and Kate returned from the competition all smiles. All the horses had finished in the top 20, Kate coming home with a terrific eleventh place, great for her first time out in a top flight competition. Neither Horatio or Eric had made it to the event, but they had both called – several times, to find out how the girls were getting on.

The feeling of forboding that Mich had had that morning had evaporated, but a sense of doubt was still in her mind. She put it down to the nerves of the work she had to do tomorrow. Hearing the barn phone ring, she walked quickly over to answer it.

"Hi Jackie… Yeah the show went well… How long? I guess we have another hour or so…. Ok. See you later." Finding Kate putting a lotion on Symphony's legs, she told her about the impromptu dinner. Kate grinned… Her parents owned a small restaurant, and tonight there would be a low key celebration. She also had some news that she knew would surprise Mich.

&&&

Horatio and Eric were going carefully over the evidence they had found. The dead girl was in Miami for a holiday from the UK, and the only information they had found so far, was her name and address – obtained from her driving licence.

Eric was going through her clothing, trying to find anything that might help them find the perp and Alexx would have the result from Tox in the morning. H had thought about bringing Calleigh and Ryan in, but decided against it. Fresh minds would be better put to use in the morning..

"How are we going to get in touch with her folks H, they deserve to know."

H nodded, "I have a contact at Scotland Yard, I'll see if he can help us. But that'll have to wait until tomorrow – I only have an office number."

Closing the evidence away in a secure locker, Eric made a quick call. Finding out that Kate's parents had planned a small celebration, he asked H to drop him off at home so he could have a shower before joining them.

&&&

Arriving at the barn, H found Mich helping Kyra out with the last part of her homework – something that had been put on the back burner while the 9 year old had been out with her friends over the weekend.

Sensing a little hesitation from Mich as he gave her a hug, H smiled "So are we going to the party?" Mich nodded, but added that they couldn't stay long as Kyra had school the following day, "No problem. You go and get ready and I'll help Kyra finish up."

Relaxing at the party, H drew Mich to one side. "I won't be staying tonight. I have an early start. Is that ok by you?" He almost smiled at the relief on Mich's face as she nodded, and knew she had been trying to work out how to tell him that she would be a little uncomfortable with him staying now that Kyra was home.

He could not have been further from the truth. Mich had already explained to Kyra that H would be staying over from time to time, and the youngster had accepted what her mum had told her. Mich was relieved, because she too had an early start.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Horatio was annoyed. Judge Ratner had kept him waiting for over an hour, even though he had been told to come in early. Clarkson had put together a very slick operation, and H hoped that everything would go well, the only thing they needed was a warrant signed by the judge.

&&

On a tall building opposite the Judge's office, Mich willed herself to relax. This was the most dangerous part of her mission. The only time she could be assured of having a clean strike at her target was at the beginning of his day – which meant that Mich was now dressed in a low visibility suit, lying on the roof of an office block, watching for the judge.

To while away the time, she thought back to the night before and smiled. Kate had given her a shock, announcing that she wanted to go into riding full time, asking Mich outright for a job. Her parents had given her their backing – though Mich had insisted that she complete her accounts and business course on at least a part-time basis, before agreeing that she did need more help at the barn, and saying that they would discuss the rest of her employment terms another time.

During the party, H had been attentive, not wanting to leave her alone, almost as if he felt guilty that he would not be spending the night. Dropping her and Kyra off, he had held her closely for a few minutes before leaving, with a promise to call her tomorrow. Mich had smiled and almost dared to think about a possible future, a future that was nearly in her grasp. If nothing went wrong.

&&

H's temper was building up, he couldn't believe it. The judge was refusing to sign the warrant, "Your honour, we need that warrant to effect a search and seisure this evening – an operation which we are running jointly with the Bureau."

Joseph Ratner smiled. Ever since H had cornered him on the murder of a young prostitute, he had thrown spokes in the Lieutenant's wheel, blocking several cases being brought to his court, including that of Walter Dresden. One day Horatio Caine would back down and apologise.

"Lieutenant, I don't believe you have brought sufficient reliable evidence to persuade me to give you a warrant. Go and look at your evidence again, and see if you can provide something better."

H swore under his breath, "You are doing this on purpose… "

The judge smiled nastily, "I warned you Lieutenant Caine…"

Whatever he was going to say next was lost forever, as his head slumped forwards onto his desk. Seeing the blood spilling from the judge's temple, H was stunned and drew his gun, before moving carefully to the window.

&&

It was Mich's turn to swear, she hadn't realised that the judge had a visitor this early in the morning. Seeing the shadow in the room, she froze as the sillouhette moved in front of the blinds, hoping that the person wouldn't see her… She couldn't believe it, of all the bad luck… Even at this distance she couldn't mistake the red hair… It had to be Horatio…

Scanning the buildings in front of him, Horatio called for emergency and back-up from his cell. The longer he stayed at the window, the more likely the assassin would have to move for fear of being caught. Then he would be able to pinpoint the building she was on, and then maybe they could finally catch her.

Watching H through her scope, Mich knew exactly what he was doing. Just his presence was pinning her down.. If she moved to early, she would be in trouble. It was lucky that she had planned for this possiblility. There was technically only one way off this roof – and that was down into the office block.

Hearing the sirens, she continued to hold her position. The men brought in would have to split up and that would be her best chance to get away, rather than having to face a full team coming up the stairs. They would be treating her as A and D; armed and dangerous, meaning that they would almost definitely try and shoot her.

&&

H could not help but admire his opponent. She was a cool one, still no movement from either of the three buildings that Horatio judged the shot could have come from. He too heard the sirens, and smiled. They had a chance to get her. Yet along with the smile came a feeling of regret. She had done a good job for the people she was working for, and supplied the Law Enforcement agencies with enough information on the Miami based Cartels to keep them busy following up leads for years.

As he watched the SWAT team stepping out of their vehicle, his cell rang. "Yeah, Ok." Giving the team leader the details of the buildings he wanted them to look through, he saw the black garbed men split up into three groups and begin moving.

Mich saw them too, and smiled. Horatio was a good tactician, but he could also be a little predictable. That's why she had beaten him at chess, not once, but on several occasions. Waiting for the SWAT members to enter the building she was in, she counted to ten before she started moving.

At first, she unzipped the sleeves of her suit, cautiously pulling out the extra cloth, before zipping it to the sides of her body. Sliding back on her stomach, she was able to pull her rifle over her head into its position on her back, underneath her suit, clipping the harness into place. Sitting up slowly, she unzipped the legs and zipped the extra material together. Her wingsuit was ready.

Horatio spotted the movement and alerted the SWAT team. He couldn't believe it when the assassin stood up and waved. She knew he was watching her… of all the… Stunned, H couldn't believe it as she ran across the roof and jumped… He involuntarily called out, but then watched in disbelief as she sailed away on the morning breeze…


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Opening her arms and legs to full stretch, the extra material of her wingsuit caught the breeze and Mich began to drift away from the building. By closing and arm or leg slightly she had some directional control, and was soon heading for the nearby marina.

She didn't want to land in the water, but the traffic around here was busy, if she was able to get on the opposite side, it would take a while for the police to catch up with her, and she would be able to disappear.

H had run down the stairs calling for a helicopter, he was annoyed to hear that the only one in the air had been called to follow a suspect in a robbery and was miles away. The second helicopter was on the ground and it would take a few minutes before it was airborne, by then the assassin would be long gone… He had to try and follow her from the ground.

Guessing the direction she was moving in from where she had jumped and wind direction, H found himself heading for the marina. Flicking the switch to put on the sirens, he kept an eye on the road while scanning the sky as much as he could.

Mich could hear the siren and smiled, glancing down and slightly behind, she couldn't help but see the Hummer in pursuit. H would not give up that easily. Sighing, she knew that one day she would have to tell him about what had happened, but hopefully by then it would no longer matter.

She was descending slowly, and needed to gain a little more height if she were to clear the marina, when she spotted the pier opposite. She might just be able to make it.

H swore, he was on the wrong side of the marina, calling for back-up, he made a note of where she landed. Jumping back into the Hummer, her drove as quickly as he could to that point, but to no avail. The traffic was hell at this time in the morning.

A patrol car was on scene when he arrived, but the uniformed officers had not found anything, or anyone to witness the assassin landing. H sat down on a nearby bench, he couldn't help but smile. Whoever she was, she was good; he couldn't help but admire that. He really wanted to catch her, but had the feeling he never would.

Climbing back into the Hummer, he headed for the lab. On the way he received a call from Clarkson, who told him that he had found out some more information.

&&&

Mich was safely out of the area, making her way back to her SUV. The wingsuit conveniently packed down into a carryall, her Mauser broken down into its separate components. Jumping into her car, she turned on the CD player and put in one of her favourite discs and was soon on her way out of town, heading back to the barn.

&&&

Horatio sighed, with the death of Judge Ratner, Ryan had gone to collect the warrant for this evenings operation from another judge – one who was quite happy to support the FBI and CSI Branches in their work. Glancing up he saw Clarkson heading for his office.

"Morning Horatio, I hear you nearly caught our assassin this morning…"

H shook his head. "Not even close Paul… She's damn smart." The two men had become good friends through the investigation and as a result communication had improved between the two departments.

Clarkson sat down, a serious look on his face, "I found out why our Agency friends want her caught."

H sat back in his chair "Don't tell me she's a rogue agent…."

"No, quite the opposite… One of the best that MI5 has to offer, but the Agency doesn't know who she is any more than we do."

H was confused. How could they not know? Wasn't the operation theirs?

Clarkson went on to explain that the CIA had asked for an agent – because they did not know which of their own they could use. Agency personnel had been quickly identified by the drug Cartels and killed. "The operation is being run by our British friends… CIA just know that she's here, and working… However, when she's finished, she's going to disappear into society, MI5 have accepted her resignation, this is her last job…"

H grimaced, "But CIA want to keep her on the books…"

Clarkson nodded, "She wants out, but they're hoping we'll find her first. So they can use her later – if necessary…"

H shook his head, in recent years, the Agency had received a lot of bad press and less people liked the idea of being a 'spy'. The result – the agency now had less agents in the field – and most of those were in the Middle East. Giving them less to work with at home.

"The Brits have an excellent record of keeping things quiet… 'Top Secret' means exactly what it says… When she's done – it'll be as if she was never here…"

H nodded. The British Secret Service was second to none when it came to keeping an operation quiet, and if the operation was being run by them…. H swore.

Clarkson gave him a mystifying look "What's wrong Horatio?"

Looking across the table, H hesitated. "I need to check something out, but I think I know where our assassin got her information… I'll get back to you."

Narrowing his eyes, Clarkson thought for a few minutes. "You don't think…" Standing up, he turned to leave, but paused, "If you can get a message to our assassin, tell her to keep her head down. I wouldn't want the Agency to get her. They'll never let go, even if she has resigned from MI5."

H nodded. In that respect, he and Clarkson were completely in agreement, first he needed some answers, but how to get them? Then he remembered the British girl that he and Eric had found the day before… At least he had a reason to call Scotland Yard.

&&&&

Calleigh sighed… The bullet was a .308, the most common of rifle rounds and once again, she knew it would be hard to chase down. Knowing how the assassin worked, she had no doubt that she would not find another bullet from the same rifle on the database to link any cases together.

&&

Dan Cooper was stunned at the information he received… The judge's computer was full of dates, names and other relevant information; it had just trebled the Bureau's workload. Showing Ryan some of the things he had found, he started to block information together.

Ryan couldn't believe it. The judge was not only working with Ramon Cruz, but also several other Cartels, the amount of money he was earning was enough to help a small third world country out of debt. No wonder he could afford to have his mistresses live in the best parts of town.

"You know what Ryan. If you catch this assassin, put her on our Christmas card list will you, with what we have here, she's given us new leads on I don't know how many dead cases." Ryan nodded. The more he and the rest of the team saw, the more they wished they wouldn't find out who she was.

He was currently looking through some news reports from the UK that he had printed off at home the night before. About 5 years before, a Japanese diplomat had been kidnapped by some crazy environmental group – threatening to kill him if Japan didn't stop killing whales.

The paper revealed that he had been rescued by a lone agent, who had somehow managed to infiltrate the group. In a statement given to the media, the diplomat revealed that he had given the agent a thank you gift. A pair of Samurai swords that had been in his family for generations…

&&&

Horatio was on the phone. He had just managed to get through to Derek Foster at the third time of trying. Telling him about the young girl, Foster thanked him for the information and assured H that he would try and find out who her family were, and let them know.

H paused a moment to collect his thoughts, taking a deep breath, he cautiously asked the question, "Superintendent… May I ask you something…? How closely does your department work with MI5?"

Derek Foster hesitated. He knew that Mich only had one name left on her list after a message he had received only a short time ago, but what to tell the Lieutenant… Derek knew that Horatio would not have asked unless he had a reason. "We occasionally pass on information that we receive, but apart from that, we work very little together."

"Would you have passed on information from a mutual acquaintance?" H was careful not to mention Franks by name; he knew he was on an unsecured line. As Foster gave the affirmative answer, H couldn't help dropping his head, there was one more question he had to ask…

"Is she involved Derek?"

Foster paused… For the Lieutenant to ask, he must have found something out, and if he knew, the Agency could find out. He had to prevent that from happening… "I'm afraid that I can't help you there Lieutenant, but one thing I will say is thank you."

H was confused, until Foster finished his sentence. "Thank you for being there for her Lieutenant, she needed someone to balance her out after what she went through and still needs the support. That's part of the reason why she resigned." With that, Foster cut the line, leaving H deep in thought.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ramon smiled… The shipment had come right in on time and his people were quickly working to offload the cargo before moving it to one of his storehouses for safekeeping. Above all Ramon was a business man, he knew that if he flooded the streets with the high quality drugs that came in, the price would drop, so he deliberately kept the crack stored safely away – releasing a little at a time.

The result was a good profit – and a regular clientele, his 'salesmen' had a steady supply, and never let anyone down. The removal of a few of his people had not really affected business, but Law Enforcement had. They had found leads on some of his people and they were now behind bars, restricting the movement of his product around the state.

&&

Horatio and Clarkson moved slowly along the dock, trying to stay out of sight. Nearby, Eric and Ryan were also moving in, while, at the other end of the pier, Clarkson's men were hidden. SWAT had brought in their small quiet marine craft and was also approaching the vessel which stood tied up alongside.

Horatio smiled. Ramon had just stepped into the light, and the CSI Lieutenant could pick him out easily… "I want Cruz alive, if possible." Clarkson nodded, and would look the other way if Horatio got a little 'personal' with Ramon. He had seen Mich's injuries after Tim Slater had been ordered to beat her up.

At a given signal, Clarkson released his men; the CSI's were there mainly to lend their support in numbers… The Bureau had fewer men these days. Within minutes, all hell was let loose as gunfire echoed around the dock.

Horatio carefully looked around picking out individual targets, bringing Ramon's people down. Eric and Ryan followed suit. Although the Law Enforcement team had fewer men, they did have the element of surprise, and it was not long before everything was over. Clarkson was happy. This drug bust would go down in history, though no-one would know that it had come about through the work of a lone assassin.

Looking around, Horatio swore, there was no sign of Ramon. Grabbing the next man who walked past, he demanded to know where Cruz was. The man laughed in his face… "He's gone Lieutenant… Straight out the door…"

Running through the shed, Horatio found the rear entrance; it hadn't been noticed on the way in. Furious with himself, he punched the door, venting his anger before opening his cell.

"Hi Mich… Yeah, I'm ok…. Listen, Ramon got away… Look after yourself… I'll see you tomorrow."

Putting down her phone, Mich smiled. Horatio was angry, but she was pleased. She would not have been able to finish her job if Ramon had been caught Now all she had to do was wait.

&&&&

Horatio was tired. He had been up most of the night questioning the men that had been on the dock, all of them had previous convictions for something or other, and being involved with Ramon's little enterprise would not do them any favours.

Eric and Ryan were going through the drug evidence with two of Clarkson's men, cataloguing it all. It was going to take a long time, taking a break, the four of them talked about the situation behind the drug bust – and all came to the same conclusion. The assassin deserved a medal, not to be caught.

&&&&&&&&

Frank was following up on a lead obtained from the men that had been caught. With Calleigh on site to help with collection of evidence, he and his uniforms apprehended six men – and thousands of kilo's of crack cocaine.

&&&

Ramon was feeling the squeeze. The only place he could hide was his father's house, but that would not last long. He had been spotted at the scene of the bust and had no doubt that his prints would be found… Then that Dn red-headed Lieutenant would come after him and he would have no where to run. Unless he got there first.

It didn't take him long to make up his mind. If he was going down, he would take the Lieutenant with him, and the easiest way to do that would be to hit him where it hurt the most.

&&&&

Mich walked through the huge house to the study, where she knew William would be. She had left Kyra playing with his youngest daughter – from his fourth wife, there was only a year between them in age.

Knocking on the door, she walked in slowly, it would be a bad enough shock to the man that she was here – they usually spoke over the phone. William Franks looked up, seeing Mich, he became concerned, "Why are you here? We agreed never to meet… For Kyra's safety."

Mich sighed, "It's Kyra's safety that I'm worried about…" She quickly explained the situation to him and asked that he look after Kyra – at least for the time being.

"William, there is also the possibility that I may have to leave Miami. If that happens, we have to come to a decision. Either you will never see Kyra and I again, or I will have to leave Kyra with you, to ensure her future and she has to believe that I will never return."

Franks turned pale, "Mich the only way to do that is to tell Kyra that you…" his voice tailed off as Mich nodded her head…

"If it's the only way, that's what we will have to do… Kyra's future is what is important."

"Michelle, what are you involved in…"

She shook her head, "You don't want to know William, for your own safety. Just be assured, it will be over within the week."

Franks shook his head, but accepted her words. "Then I hope that I will see you again, and that it will be to take Kyra home…"

Mich smiled and left as quietly as she came. There was only one person left who she needed to speak to, but would he understand why she had not said anything before? Probably not… she admitted to herself, blinking the tears away from her eyes.

William Franks was no fool and understood what was about to happen. Mich was obviously assisting with an operation that had come about because of information that Robert had given to the British security services. He admired her a great deal, but that didn't stop him from being worried about her. However, there was one person who he could trust to help…

Putting his hand on his phone, he thought for a few minutes, before picking up the handset and dialling a number, "Miami Dade PD…? Yes… put me through to Lieutenant Caine please…"


	27. Chapter 27

_This chapter is a little shorter than the others... And you will see why... You may want to grab a tissue or two..._

_Thanks for the reviews, I'm glad you are enjoying my story..._

_Lucy_

Chapter 27

Horatio put his phone down slowly. The call from William Franks had been short and to the point, Mich had taken Kyra to him to be looked after, not only for the time being, but also possibly for the future. The distress in the man's voice had been apparent, however, before H could do anything else, he had to check a few things out.

Calling in his team, he asked them to go through the evidence collected so far, telling him their findings. Eric and Calleigh confirmed that they could get nothing from the crime scenes – even the DNA from Santi's bullet was worthless. If the case had to go to trial, the judge would throw it out – due to lack of evidence, and probably tell them not to cross his door again.

Ryan showed H what he had found through the net, it was the closest link they could find to outside involvement, but again, it would be circumstantial and would not stand in a court of law. Most of what the team knew was through hearsay, and instinct, neither of which could be used as evidence.

"Are you closing the case H?" The look on Eric's face was that of someone who had been defeated in the greatest battle of all time.

"No, not yet… we'll leave it hanging, put everything together – our assassin may not be finished, so this case will be ongoing until further notice, but I want you to concentrate on your other work. This case is no longer a priority."

As they left H's office, Eric, Ryan and Calleigh were quiet. They had been working with their boss for a while, and knew something was up, "Does he know something we don't?"

It was Ryan who voiced the question. Eric and Calleigh looked at each other, Eric pulled a face. "He and Clarkson have been discussing the case a lot; I think there are things that he doesn't want us to know."

Calleigh nodded. "We have to concentrate on the evidence, H trusts us to do that. What he may or may not know is probably hearsay and we can't use it."

Ryan shook his head, "I wish we knew something. It's a hell of a weight for one man to carry."

"What would you do Ryan, carry it for him?"

Eric was a bit sharp with his colleague, but Ryan didn't take offence. He knew how close the two of them had become through Marisol. "We could at least share the burden."

Calleigh smiled, "You know that H wouldn't allow that. It's a road that he walks alone."

"My point is that he doesn't have to Calleigh, and this case is hitting him hard. You know that as well as I do." Ryan's comment touched a chord in both of his colleagues, who nodded silently.

It was Eric who spoke first, "You're right Ryan, but unless he asks for our help, we can't do anything about it."

Splitting up, the three of them went to their individual stations, pulling out case work that had recently been put to one side. Though none of them felt like working, they were too concerned about their boss.

&&&

Mich was thinking… She had worked the horses that need training this morning and had an hour or so to spare before her clients started arriving. She could almost see the light at the end of the tunnel, yet it was as if something was holding her back from the promise of a golden future.

Mich trusted her instincts… She knew something was not right, but how to find out, she had taken Kyra to William on purpose. She didn't expect a problem from Ramon, knowing that he would be turning up within the next few days. He had been severely wounded by both herself and the combined Law Enforcement Agencies, and like any animal, would fight his way out.

Kyra would be safe with her grandfather, away from the barn there was no risk of her getting hurt. However it was the future that worried her more. At the meeting with the CIA when she had fought for her deal, the agent she had dealt with had left with an angry look on his face, and given her a warning. "Don't get caught, or the deal is off…"

Mich was under no illusion as to what he had meant. MI5 may have accepted her resignation, but if she was caught by the local PD… CIA could trap her into working for them, and would chase her down. Mich could survive living from hand to mouth, but it was no life for a child, who needed stability and security while they were growing up.

Taking a deep breath, she fought back the tears. If she had a hint that CIA knew who she was, she would be gone, leaving Kyra behind. It was the best thing to do for her daughter. She would grow up in a loving family who would give her everything that she needed.

It was a hard decision, but a sacrifice that she was prepared to make, even if she would never be able to see her daughter again. Better that than have a mother who would disappear for days on end and then hear the lies that Mich would give to explain her absence… No… If she had to leave, it would have to be a clean break, for both of their sake's.

Smiling, she was glad Kate had come on as a professional rider; it would mean that William would still have a working business to trade if she left, but resolved that she would leave instructions that her personal horses be gifted to Kate and Jackie. William himself could decide if the barn should be kept or sold, but at least the two sisters would not think too badly of her if circumstances forced her to leave.

Mich was so caught up in her thoughts, trying to organise her 'escape plan', she failed to notice the silver Hummer pulling up in the yard…

Horatio paused; he really wasn't sure how to cope with this… As the evidence had come in, he had merely admired the 'assassin', but when Paul began to raise information linked to the British Security services, an uneasy feeling had come over him. He didn't know the truth, but suspected that Mich was involved, Foster's words had neither denied nor confirmed her involvement, but left him unsettled.

The problem was, how should he approach Mich? As a friend… a representative of the law… lover…? H closed his eyes, trying to calm his feelings, he had to admit that part of him didn't want to know if Mich was involved – wanted to keep it secret, so they could enjoy life, possibly together… H had accepted how he felt about Mich, but was not sure about the depth of feeling she had for him.

Yet another part screamed out for the truth. If he didn't find out, it would eat him from inside like a cancer… Never going away, eventually causing him to air the subject in a moment of anger and possibly driving a rift between them that would never be healed.

H took a deep breath, he had to know. Stepping out of the Hummer, he looked around, surprised that she wasn't in the barn, he was making his way over to the house when Nicky came around the corner.

"Hi Lieutenant, are you looking for Mich?" Horatio nodded, not wanting to speak, lest his voice betray the anxiety he felt inside. "She's at the top of the rise, been there for a while."

As H made his way up the short hill, his feeling of disquiet grew. Mich generally came here to think – she had told him as much. He hoped that the sense of foreboding was a false alarm. Mich saw him when he was barely 10 feet away, the welcoming smile on her face fading when she saw the serious look in his eyes.

"I hear you've taken Kyra to her grandfather's house…"

Mich nodded, "I don't want her to get hurt Horatio. If Ramon comes here…"

H agreed. "I don't blame you; she's safer over there for the moment… Are you ok?"

Looking at the expression on his face, Mich heard the alarm bells ringing in her head, "Yeah, I'm fine… I just wish it was all over, Horatio, is something wrong?"

For a moment, H looked into the distance, closing his eyes; he asked the question that he needed to ask. Afraid to hear the answer, "Mich, I need to know something… Are you involved in my case?"

Mich hesitated… what did Horatio know? Did he have evidence that pointed to her, or was he trusting his instincts? Her mind started racing. What answer should she give, deny everything? If he had evidence, he would know that she was lying. Yet if he was trusting his instincts, the truth would hurt them both.

H turned to face Mich and took off his glasses. The look in his eyes was enough, Mich would not lie. But it did not mean she had to tell him everything. Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes and nodded.

H was stunned… and felt betrayed. She had told him so much, trusted him, and yet… Mich saw the look on his face, knew how hurt he was by her admission, "I'm sorry Horatio… but I couldn't tell you."

"Why Mich? You could have said… something…anything…"

Seeing the pain on his face, Mich took his hand and drew him across to a nearby log so that they could sit down. "It's my job Horatio. I wanted to tell you something, especially after…" She stopped, H saw her hand straying to the choker around her neck.

"After last weekend?" H finished the sentence.

Mich nodded, "I felt I owed you something, needed to thank you…"

"But…"

Mich sighed, "But I couldn't get you involved… It wouldn't have been fair… You would have had to make a choice…"

H was confused. What was Mich talking about? A choice between what? Voicing the question in his head, he waited for Mich's answer…

"If you hadn't suspected anything, me telling you would have forced you to choose between me and your city Horatio….. I couldn't do that…"

H was even more confused, "So you hoped I wouldn't find out… Why…?"

Mich gave a half smile, "Because if you had to choose, I would lose…… and I couldn't face that…"

H couldn't believe it. As much as it hurt him to admit it, he knew Mich was right. He would put the security of the city first – before his own personal feelings. He looked at the ground, "How do you know what I would choose?"

Mich chuckled softly, "Oh god Horatio… Don't you see…? I've been here before… Standing in your shoes… I chose duty first too… As you will… It's who we are, and who we will always be… Nothing will change that…"

Looking up, he saw the tears in Mich's eyes, she knew… "Mich, how deep are you involved?"

Mich shook her head, resolve and determination in her face. "That I cannot and will not tell you."

H sighed, "You do realise that if I find evidence to link you to the case I'll have to bring you in…"

Mich looked at him, placing the palm of her hand against his cheek… "Do what you have to do Horatio, I wouldn't expect anything less. But I will tell you this, whatever you find, you can't touch me."

Standing up H put on his glasses, "Be careful Mich. Someone wants to pull you in…" Turning toward her, Mich nodded, she understood the warning.

H reached out to pull her close, wanting to hold her just one more time, but Mich resisted. "Horatio, don't… Please... This is hard enough as it is…"

H dropped his shoulders. This hurt far more than he had expected it to… It was like a knife in the stomach… ripping him apart. Turning away, he raised his hand. "Bye Mich…"

He did not see Mich sinking into the grass, tears rolling down her cheeks. "Bye Lieutenant…"


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

The team were worried, Horatio had withdrawn into himself and was not speaking to any of them, unless it was related to work, spending most of his time in his office, clearing away paperwork. So much in fact, that there was almost nothing left in his 'in' tray.

"What's going on Eric?" Calleigh was the first to voice the question that was bugging them all.

"I don't know Calleigh, Kate told me that Mich is much the same… She won't say anything either." Eric sat in the small rest room taking a sip of his coffee…

"All I know is what Nicky told Kate. That H went to see Mich a couple of days ago in the afternoon, and hasn't been back since."

"Did they have some kind of fight?"

Eric shook his head. "According to Nicky, they just sat and talked for maybe 15 – 20 minutes, then H left. Apparently, he looked very upset; Nicky can't work it out either."

&&&

In his office, Horatio was staring at a letter that he had taken the time to write earlier that day. Reading through it, he grimaced, the letter itself was word perfect, but the feeling itself was not in it… Mich was right… He would never be able to give up his work for the city. Furious with himself, he scrunched the resignation letter into a ball and threw it in the waste paper bin.

As he began to brood over the current situation, H thought back to the times he had spent with Mich; was there truly any feeling between them, or had Mich merely cultivated their friendship to help her cover? How did she really feel about him?

He dismissed the negative thoughts. The anger and fear had been real. So had the tears… So why was Mich pushing him away?

&&&

Mich was riding around the farm…. Alone... Though she did this from time to time, this particular occasion was unusual, in that she was riding one of the young horses. Normally the young horses would go out on accompanied rides, but this was the young horse she had bought after falling with Firestrike. Nicky had called him White Knight…

Smiling to herself, she remembered the day he had arrived. The same day the Watsons had turned up to take Firestrike from her, they were refusing to pay their final bill and Mich was getting angry.

The horse had turned up just as Tony Watson was turning to leave – only to come face to face with Horatio, who had dropped in to see if Mich wanted to join him for lunch. H's presence had caused Mr Watson to settle, and Nicky had said that they should call the horse White Knight initially as a joke, but the name had stuck, much to H's embarrassment at first, but then he had got used to the idea.

Smiling at the memory, she felt the tears coming… She missed H terribly, but he had passed on a warning – she was sure of it. The CIA were after her, and the merest hint of where she was would mean trouble, better to have split up now, than suffer greater heartache later when she might have to leave without saying goodbye.

Mich was also getting fed up… Fed up with waiting for Ramon to make a move… If he didn't come over the weekend, Sunday night she would go looking for him.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ramon swore. He had been pinned down to his father's estate for most of the week – for fear of being hit, either by the assassin, or the police. However, news was reaching him that yet another of his warehouses had been found through work done by the CSI department of the local PD. Picking up the phone, he called the only person he thought he could trust…

Tim Slater pulled up outside the tradesmen's entrance 20 minutes later. He jumped when someone knocked the passenger window, and quickly let Ramon into the car. "Take me to the office first, there are a couple of things I need to do there, then we have another destination."

Looking at his 'boss' Slater was immediately on the alert… Ramon had lost weight and had a haunted look in his eyes. Saying nothing, he did as he was told, hoping that he would get the opportunity to make a phone call.

At the office, Ramon went through his files, pulling out some, leaving others on the floor. "After you drop me off, come back here, and burn this lot, I don't want anyone getting their hands on this information." Tim nodded, knowing that he would do no such thing. "Good… Let's go."

Stepping into the car, Tim turned pale when Ramon took out his gun and began to check it. He knew then where his 'boss' was going, and for the moment there was nothing he could do about it.

&&&&&

Mich had just ridden back into the barn when she saw the car turn in. Suddenly, an alarm bell started ringing, when she recognised it – and the driver, "Nicky... take Knight and go out the back way… quickly… don't let the people in the car see you, get help."

Nicky did what he was told and headed over the fields toward the nearest house, but it would take him a good 10 minutes to get there, he hoped he wouldn't be too late.

Mich watched carefully from the barn, swearing softly to herself, how was she going to get past two of them? She couldn't believe her eyes when she saw Tim Slater get back into the car and leave, "Just me and you Ramon…" Now all she had to do was get back to the house.

Moving carefully through the barn, Ramon checked to make sure there was no-one around. When he reached the back door, he swore, he could just see Nicky in the distance. Pausing, he smiled to himself… The first person to respond would undoubtedly be the Lieutenant.

&&&

Tim was already dialling the number he had memorised a few months earlier, "Lieutenant? This is Tim Slater… Ramon Cruz is at the barn…"

Horatio left his office on the run. Shouting for back-up, he led the way out of the PD and jumped in the Hummer. Eric just made it alongside him. "What's going on H?" As H explained quickly, Eric became worried, Kate had just phoned, she was on her way to the barn too.

&&&

Eric was panicking, he had just tried to call Kate, but her cell wasn't answering. Glancing at his face, Horatio knew exactly what his brother-in-law was going through, and hoped it wouldn't be bad news… for either of them.

&&

Kate was hiding behind her car, just as she had turned in, someone had fired at her, putting a bullet through her windscreen. The glass had broken, and she had been cut, but was ok. Hearing her cell in the car, she wanted to get it, hoping it was Eric, but she was too scared to move.

Mich grinned. Kate's arrival had distracted Ramon just enough to give her time to run to the house. Hearing the gunshot, she chanced a quick look out of the kitchen window and heaved a sigh of relief when she saw that Kate was relatively ok. At the same moment, Ramon saw the movement and fired again.

Ducking low, Mich made her way upstairs to her room… Opening the bedside drawer, she took out the Glock and magazine and checked them both, before pushing the magazine into position. At the same time, she heard an approaching siren…

Mich swore to herself. H was going to turn up exactly at the wrong time, and make things complicated. Sighing she hoped that Ramon would do something stupid – just to give either her or H a reason to kill him. If Ramon were taken into custody, and then prison, she would never get to him.

Settling down at the top of the stairs, she began to wait….

Ramon was waiting too. He had also heard the siren and smiled... Moving into the living room, he noticed that by placing himself near the door to the kitchen, he could see the reflection of anyone coming in.

&&

Eric sighed with relief when he saw Kate hiding behind her car. Horatio pulled over right next to it, so Eric could step out next to her, before getting out himself and joining them.

"You ok Kate?" Eric was concerned – Kate's face had been scratched badly by glass, but the cuts were superficial and would heal, "Hey Babe… It's ok... I'm here…" Kate clung to him. Not crying, she was made of strong stuff, but she had received a bad shock.

Horatio placed his hand on Kate's shoulder, "How many people are there Kate?"

Looking at H she calmed down as Eric held her close, "Only one… and Mich is in the house too." H told Eric to stay with Kate, and made his way to the back door.

Opening the back door slowly, Horatio winced as it creaked a little. The faint noise warned both Ramon and Mich that someone else was in the house, both reacted differently.

Mich started cursing to herself, but could do nothing about it, she had to wait and see what happened next. Ramon smiled and moved closer to the door. From his position, he could hear H's careful footsteps coming across the kitchen toward him.

Horatio was concerned; the house was too quiet. He couldn't hear anything, yet knew that two people were hiding here. Taking another step forward, he approached the living room…

Ramon spotted Horatio's reflection and smiled… Another footstep and he could see the tip of H's gun on the threshold. He paused, and moved just as H came through the door. Mich heard the sounds of struggle and prayed that she wouldn't hear a gunshot…

Carefully she made her way down the stairs and waited near the living room door, until the sounds had ceased.

Though H was the taller and more experienced of the two men, Ramon had rage and surprise on his side. As the two of them struggled together, both guns were released from hands and sent spinning across the room.

Ramon was the first to recover. "On your knees Lieutenant." Holding the pistol tightly, and pointing it at H's head, Ramon started to chuckle hysterically, "Is this how it was with my brother? But now the tables are turned."

Horatio was white with anger. What a fool he'd been, coming in without back-up. H was not worried about his own safety, but concerned about Mich. Where the hell was she?

Hearing Ramon's voice Mich smiled to herself, knowing how angry H must be at the moment. Staying close to the floor, she chanced a quick look around the door, and saw Ramon with his gun to H's head… She swallowed and started thinking… Her mind made up, she was just about to move when she heard Ramon talking.

"Call your bitch down here Lieutenant, she must be hiding upstairs." H refused, and received a blow to the back of the head, which knocked him down but not out.

Ramon caught him by the throat, putting his gun against H's temple. He was just about to say something when a quiet voice startled him. "Let him go…"

Looking up, both men were stunned. Ramon, because he saw something totally unexpected. A woman with a gun – who seemed to know how to use it, Horatio, because he saw someone he thought he knew, and now realised he didn't… Someone he loved… who had the cold, hard eyes of an assassin.

"I said, let him go…" Mich's voice was cold, emotionless.

Ramon couldn't take his eyes away from Mich, this was not what he had expected. Tightening his grip, he pulled H backwards away from Mich, "Why, what are you going to do about it?"

Mich sighed, why did some men have to be so full of bullshit? That's why she had liked Horatio so much. He just got on with the job he had to do… Seeing him with Ramon's hand around his throat, Mich became angry, but fought to control it, losing her temper would not help H.

Horatio saw the flicker in Mich's eyes and tried to relax. The person he loved was still there. He started to think and smiled to himself. Locking eye contact with Mich, he winked…

Mich could have laughed out loud, talk about role reversal. Taking a deep breath, she flicked off the safety and tightened her grip on the trigger. In that moment, she also heard more sirens.

Ramon heard them too, and swore loudly. Horatio willed himself to be calm; he had to be as still as possible. Mich's mouth had twitched at his wink, and her eyes had come back to life, but he now knew who had killed the Cartel members and who the CIA were looking for.

&&&

Eric was leading Ryan, Frank and Calleigh toward the house when they all heard the single gunshot ring out. Running, Eric was the first inside, and heaved a sigh of relief… Ramon Cruz was dead – a single shot to the temple.

Glancing around, Frank was amazed to see H kneel down to pick up his gun from the far side of the living room, and turned to face Mich, who was standing with her arms by her side, gun in right hand.

As Calleigh entered the room, Mich carefully cleared the gun and removed the magazine from its place, before offering it to her friend, "I think you'll need this…"

Calleigh nodded, curious to know what had happened, but realising that she would probably never find out the true story.

Ryan voiced the question on everyone's lips "What happened Horatio?"

It was Mich who answered, "H was in a struggle with Ramon. I was lucky to get a clear shot…"

Frank looked at her closely, knowing that Mich would not elaborate, "Protecting your home – and assisting a member of the PD… Sounds good to me, but you'll have to give a formal statement."

Mich nodded, "would you mind if I come in on Monday?'

Frank agreed, knowing how busy Mich was. Turning around, he and Calleigh left, followed by Ryan. Eric looked at Mich and H closely, knowing that there was more to the whole story, not just the events of the last half hour or so.

"Is Kate ok Eric?" he nodded, and took the hint, leaving two of his closest friends behind. Mich sighed. It was all over, finally, but for her there would be no happy ending. Someone would find out.

H walked over and held her close. This time Mich did not resist, but H knew it was a final goodbye, after a few minutes, he too left… Accepting the decision that she had made for both of them.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Ryan was checking his e-mails… Quickly scanning through those he could answer later, he came across an address he didn't recognise. Opening it, he realised that it was a reply to one he had sent a couple of weeks before.

Reading through the short message quickly, he downloaded the picture. Looking at it carefully, he could see nothing of importance, but just to be sure, he ran it through the enhancement programme that Dan had given him.

Zooming in on the enhanced picture, he found what he was looking for. The Japanese diplomat's aide wore glasses and as he suspected, the reflection in those glasses was of a person… A person receiving a gift of a pair of Samurai blades… Ryan sighed, he could not make out the person reflected in the glasses, he decided to send the image on to Dan. Maybe he could find something.

&&&

Mich was relaxing on the sofa. Or trying to… The house was terribly quiet without Kyra around, she was not a noisy kid, but the atmosphere had changed. The silence was no longer comforting, allowing her to lose herself within her thoughts, but empty, depressing. In completing her mission successfully, she had again lost herself – there would be no happy future, but once more an escape for freedom…

This time Mich did not hold back the tears. Allowing her grief to come out – how else could it be described? She had lost Kyra, the most important person in her life. Yet as the tears flowed, she knew they were also tears of regret. She had also lost someone else she cared deeply about. Would Horatio ever forgive her? Mich sighed, probably not. She had hurt him deeply… Yet looking back, Mich knew that she would not have changed anything.

&&&

Eric and Kate were driving to MDPD, Eric had left his watch behind after work, and wanted to collect it. As he pulled up, he noticed the light on in H's office. His boss had once again become the workaholic that he had been after Marisol's death. Pulling a face, he knew that he had to do something – but what? The last time it had been easier – revenge had been sweet, if not fulfilling, it had not brought Marisol back, but it had helped to ease the pain.

Kate looked at him, "What are we going to do Eric? It's obvious how Mich and H feel about each other… We have to fix this."

Eric agreed with her, "The problem is Kate… We don't know what got broken, so how can we fix it?" Putting the car in gear, he drove away, the watch would be safe where it was – he could collect it tomorrow.

&&&

Horatio saw Eric's car leaving, and began to relax a little. He was worried that his brother-in-law would come and 'talk' to him… He didn't feel like talking… Opening his drawer, he took out two photos, one was of Marisol on their wedding day, he smiled thinking how happy he'd been, but he had lost her…

The second was of Mich, taken at a BBQ without her knowing. H felt the pain of their separation and wished it could have been different. Why did he always lose the women he loved? Was it some kind of punishment for the lives he had taken, or for the failures in his life..? Replacing the pictures, he closed and locked the drawer, before going home.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The following day…..

There was an air of expectancy around the lab that morning. Many of the uniforms were expecting a call to say that the assassin had struck again. However, nothing happened, Horatio knew why… Mich had told him that her job was complete.

Ryan was running through information in the computer. Putting in the parameters for his search, he was gratified when the initial results from the immigration department showed a comparatively small number of names. Tightening up the search by eliminating the males and including only the Europeans, the list of names shortened from just over 130 names to 50.

Printing them off, he was just about to start reading through them, when he received the call from Dan. "You've managed to pick up an image? Great, I'm coming." Picking up the list without looking at it, he quickly walked to Dan's section of the lab.

Looking up, Dan grinned. "I managed to isolate the image you found in the reflection… It's taken a while, but it's enhancing slowly – this is the last stage, I won't be able to do anymore, but we should get an idea of the person receiving the blades."

Ryan nodded, and started to glance through the list. Most of the names didn't mean anything, and all of them would be checked out. He was just about to put the list down, when one name caught his eye… Ryan sat down. It couldn't be… Could it…? He hoped not.

Calleigh and Eric were going through the evidence of a case that they had been working over the weekend, though their minds were not completely on the job in hand. Eric hand told Calleigh about H returning to his old habits. "Has Mich mentioned anything to you Cal – she's hiding something from Kate."

Calleigh shook her head, "Maybe we can speak to her later, she's due to come in and give a statement to Frank… I wonder why she's not here yet, she would normally come in early."

Eric pointed to H, "Maybe she doesn't want to bump into H… He'll be leaving for court soon, be gone for most of the day." Calleigh sighed, she had a feeling that Eric was right, but none of them knew why Mich and H had broken up – Mich had said nothing, and H certainly wouldn't.

They both jumped as Ryan tapped the window. The look on his face was a mixture of disbelief, disappointment – but mostly concern. "What's got Ryan upset?"

Calleigh looked at Eric as Ryan beckoned them to follow him, "Let's go and find out shall we?"

Eric and Calleigh stared at each other, and looked again at what they could see in front of them. There was no doubt in their minds; the person in the picture was Mich. Ryan had explained what he had done to both of them. They'd been amazed at his tenacity at chasing down the information, but agreed that it was not a result any of them liked.

Checking the information from immigration for long term arrivals from overseas was good policy. Ryan had merely done his job and done it well. Calleigh told him so, "So why do I feel like I've just knifed all my best friends in the back?"

Eric sighed, "You're not the only one Ryan."

Calleigh nodded her head in total agreement with her colleagues, "We'd better speak to her when she comes in… Maybe we're wrong."

Mich stepped out of her car and took a deep breath, she had waited until she had seen Horatio leave, not wanting to meet him. Just one look from him would make her change her mind… Keep her in Miami. She fought back the tears that were threatening to come, taking a deep breath, she walked into the department.

"Hi Paula…"

The uniformed officer looked up and smiled, "Hi Mich… I'm afraid you've missed the Lieutenant.. He just left for court."

Mich chuckled, "Actually I'm here to see Det. Tripp. I have to give a statement about last Friday." Paula nodded. The whole department had heard the story… How Mich had taken out Ramon Cruz, while he was struggling with the Lieutenant. Most of them were not surprised – especially as Mich had trained with them at the range.

"Hi Mich…" Turning, she saw Frank walking towards her. The Texan gave her a smile, he admired and respected Mich a great deal – and like the rest of the team wondered what had happened between her and Horatio to cause such a deep split. Looking her in the eye, Frank realised that there must be a reason and that she was not happy with the decision – even though H had admitted to him that it was her choice.

As they walked to the interview room, Frank looked at Mich carefully. There was definitely something going on that was upsetting her – but he doubted he would get an answer. Just as he was opening the door, Calleigh walked over.

Giving Mich a quick hug, Calleigh too saw the pain Mich was going through and a suspicion began growing in her mind. It would explain a few things, "Can you stop for a minute when you've finished with Frank?"

Mich looked at Calleigh closely. Her instincts told her that Calleigh knew something, but didn't want to talk in front of Frank, "Yeah sure… I have a few minutes."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Closing the door behind him, Frank smiled. "Thanks for coming by Mich, I appreciate it."

"No problem Frank, glad I could clear a few things up. I know what departments are like about spreading stories."

Frank chuckled as he shook Mich's hand, "See you around Mich." As she smiled and walked away, Frank felt a shiver go down his spine… It was as if something was telling him he would never see Mich again.

Finding Calleigh was not difficult – she was taking a break and talking to Paula. Spotting Mich, Calleigh called Eric and Ryan, and led Mich towards a conference room. As the three CSI's sat down, Mich instinctively knew that something was up, but was also confused, they all seemed upset.

"Ok, so what's up?" Saying nothing, Ryan pushed the picture across the table. At first Mich couldn't work out what was wrong, until Ryan pushed over a second picture. Mich sighed, "I might have guessed you'd find the link Ryan. You're as bad as H when it comes to hunting something down."

"So it is you…"

Mich nodded, "Yeah – about five years ago, I helped this guy to escape from an extremist group that was keeping him captive. The blades were a thank you…"Seeing her friends look at each other, she softly answered the unspoken question, "and yes… I am the person you are looking for."

She was surprised to see tears in Calleigh's eyes and Eric and Ryan looked very upset. She didn't understand… She thought they would have been angry.

"I wish I'd never started looking."

Ryan's statement stunned Mich. "You're just doing your job Ryan." Ryan swore, startling Mich further.

"Well, I wish I hadn't."

Eric put his hand on Ryan's shoulder, "Mich, is this why you split from H, because he guessed what you were doing?"

Mich sighed, "Partly… I knew if you worked it out, it would look very bad for H. People would either say he was a fool – not seeing what was right in front of him, or worse, that he knew and chose to look the other way."

Calleigh sighed, "His career would be destroyed."

Mich nodded, "I couldn't allow that to happen. Stetler would have a field day…"

Eric looked up, "Does H know this?"

Mich smiled, "No, I gave him a different reason. One I knew he would accept, one that is also true." Looking at the three faces, she laughed quietly, "No, I won't tell you… That's between me and him…"

Calleigh looked at her colleagues and sighed, "Mich, you know what we have to do."

Eric and Ryan began to speak together, but Mich cut them both off, "Yes Calleigh I know, but before you do anything, I need to show you something…" Opening her bag, she took out an envelope, and passed it to Calleigh.

"I told H that no matter what happened I couldn't be touched by the courts. This is a copy." Opening the envelope, Calleigh gasped… It was a Presidential Pardon.

Looking at each other, Calleigh, Eric and Ryan didn't know what to say, Mich had certainly covered her bases. "I don't understand Mich. Why would we be asked to continue investigating the case if you have a Presidential pardon?"

Mich dropped her head, "Because the CIA want me."

Seeing her friends confused, she explained. How she had been asked to do the mission and how she had requested to be released from duty if she did. MI5 had agreed – after several lengthy discussions. However, the CIA were short of good agents and had tried to get her to change her mind.

Standing her ground, she had refused to do the mission, unless given a safeguard… The pardon. However, at the last moment, a CIA exec had cornered her – warning that if she was caught, the pardon would keep her out of prison, but not protect her from the Agency.

"If you arrest me, I will use the pardon and the CIA will know where I am. So I have no choice… You have linked me to the case, although the evidence is not strong enough to stand up in court – it is enough for the CIA to pull me in."

Calleigh pulled a face, "I'm sorry Mich… It seems we've done our job too well."

Mich laughed, "I wouldn't expect anything else. I'm sorry too, because it means I'll be leaving."

Eric looked up, "What do you mean?"

Mich chuckled "It'll take a day or two for CIA to get through the red tape – by then I'll have been released from custody. I can be anywhere in the world in 24 hours. They'll never catch me."

Ryan was stunned, "Where will you go, and what about Kyra?"

Mich's face changed, "Where I go is of no concern to any of you… As for Kyra, she'll be looked after…"

Calleigh gasped, "You'll leave her behind."

Mich nodded, "A life on the run is no life for a kid. Kyra will have a better future if she remains in Miami, she'll be well looked after by her grandfather." Mich could not hide the pain in her voice. "If you don't need me for now, I need to get back to the barn. Don't worry, I won't go anywhere."

Eric nodded, not sure what to say. As Mich turned to leave, she paused, taking an envelope from her bag, she passed it to him. "Please give this to Horatio. He deserves some kind of explanation…" She left, leaving her three CSI friends looking at each other, wondering what they should do next.


	30. Chapter 30

**For those of you that are used to me posting every day, my apologies... I have been a little busy... As the story draws to a close, I want to say thanks to those of you that reviewed... I appreciate it very much...**

**Lucy**

Chapter 30

Horatio walked into his office. The case had gone well with the court, and yet another drug dealer had been sent down, sitting in his chair, he looked out of the window, trying to compose his thoughts. It was the end of the day, and he wasn't sure whether he wanted to go home or not.

A footstep made him turn, "What's up Eric?" Eric quietly told him what the team had found out, and about their conversation with Mich. H closed his eyes against the pain that he felt inside.

"She left this for you H." Handing over the letter, Eric quietly turned and left, though he wouldn't be far away.

Horatio sat and stared at the letter… Afraid to open it… Afraid what it would say… After a few moments, he picked up a letter opener, and sliced through the envelope. Slowly, he began to read…

_Dear Horatio,_

_The fact that you are reading this letter means that either I have left, or am about to leave Miami. Your team have managed to put together the information and linked me to the Cartel assassinations, a fact which you realised last week… Do not blame them for driving me away – they are to be congratulated for their work… They are the best I have ever come up against._

_Though the Presidential pardon protects me from serving time, it will not stop the Agency from finding me and I will not return to my former life. This is the reason why I have to leave… It is a decision which was not made lightly, as it has meant a great deal of sacrifice… Not only will I leave behind several close friends, but also people whom I count as family._

_Please believe me when I say that there was never any intention on my part to use you to aid me in my work… My feelings for you were always true – in that I never lied to you… I never could… The support you unknowingly gave me during the last couple of months helped me to get through my last mission._

_In you, I found someone I could finally trust… Someone who would understand me without making any judgement… You gave without taking and I will never forget that... Your love has healed the pain of the past, so I can look forward to a better future… I had hoped that I would be able to share it with you… But it was not meant to be…_

_I have only one request of you… Please could you drop in on Kyra from time to time, she will be staying with her grandfather in Miami… I know it will help her to recover from my disappearance… It is a lot to ask I know, but I hope you will find it in your heart to help her…_

_I understand that you may feel some anger and resentment against me… I only hope that in time you will come to accept my choice – though you may never be able to forgive me for the pain I have caused you…. For that, I only wish I could do something to ease the heartache. For my part, I will never forget you. You will always have a place in my heart._

_My love always._

_Mich_

Horatio slowly put the letter down, part of him felt relief, yet he was angry… Once again he was going to lose someone he loved and now he knew for sure that Mich loved him in return, it was a bitter pill to swallow.

Dropping his head between his hands, H said his silent goodbyes… He felt lost... He could not see a way out of this… There was no solution…

Watching from his lab, Eric saw H's reaction to the letter, and knew it had to be bad news, he felt frustrated, angry. Kate was going to be upset if Mich was leaving. She saw Mich almost as much of a sister as Jackie…. He wished he could do something…

A footstep behind him made him turn. Ryan stood, quietly looking in the direction of H's office.

"What have I done?"

Walking over to his colleague, Eric put his hand on Ryan's shoulder, "You did your job… As you should have."

Ryan shook his head. "No, I've destroyed the future of three people. H, Mich and Kyra…. How is she going to feel when she finds out her mum is leaving and not coming back?"

"There's nothing we can do Ryan." Calleigh's soft voice came across the room. "You have to put your findings in, and follow the process through. By the end of the week it will all be over." Looking at Calleigh and Eric, Ryan knew how upset they were that they had to follow this course of action. He had to do something, but what? A final glance towards H's office decided him. He had to find a way out…

Leaving Eric's area, he went to the evidence locker, and took everything to his own section. Slowly, he went through everything he had… Evidence collected by Eric and Calleigh on one side, by himself on another. Slowly he began to build a picture of what the team had done over the last two months.

Checking evidence against the file, he sensed a glimmer of hope. Most of his searches relating to the Samurai blades was not documented – as he had done it at home – there had been so much information, he had only kept his own notes, meaning to write everything up later.

An hour later, Ryan knew he had an answer. However, it was not something he could do alone… Walking through the lab, he noticed that H was still in his office, and that Calleigh and Eric had left. The only other person around was Dan.

Standing in the corridor, he noticed that H was staring at Mich's letter… There was so much that H had known about Mich, he had relied on his team to find the link – keeping himself away from the case as much as possible.

H had helped him so much… Given him a second chance… He owed his boss a great deal, it was time to pay him back. After all, what was the point in arresting Mich? She could walk away anyway. Better she could walk away to her home in Miami – and be with Kyra, than spend the rest of her life looking over her shoulder – without friends or family around her.

Ryan made his decision. Opening his cell, he called Eric and Calleigh…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Walking into the lab, Eric was a little annoyed, he had just had a slight argument with Kate – and he wanted to sort things out. He knew when Mich left, Kate would need him… Seeing Calleigh talking to Ryan, he became curious.

"Ok Ryan… Now what?"

Ryan smiled, "I've found a way for Mich to stay… But I need your help."

Eric was intrigued. "What are you talking about?"

Calleigh looked worried, but he could see the glimmer of hope in her eye. "Read Ryan's entries in the file… with regards to the blades."

Scanning through as he had been asked, Eric began to see where Ryan was going… There was very little information about the blades – other than that they would be impossible to trace… The last entry mentioned a newspaper article that he was looking into.

"Where are you going with this?" Eric had a suspicion, but would Ryan actually do it…

"Here's my last entry…." Handing Eric the notepaper, Ryan bit his lip… He needed both Eric and Calleigh to back him up when they spoke to H, or his idea would never work…. Eric read the note slowly.

_After careful investigation of several news stories, I have been unable to find anything of further use to the investigation. All registered Samurai blades in Miami have been checked and their owners given the all clear. My conclusion is that further investigation in this area will not provide any answers._

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

Ryan nodded. "I did nearly all my research at home – none of it is documented on the labs computers."

Eric glanced at him, "How does this help Mich?" Ryan knew that Eric would voice the challenge. Taking a deep breath, he began to explain…

"If we ignore the blades, none of the other evidence we have points to Mich at all… If you think back, until we tested the blood, we didn't even know we were looking for a woman… All the registered Samurai blades in Miami belong to men… and they and their wives have been checked out."

"From the evidence we've collected – even the blood from Santiago's condo – we cannot link Mich to the killings… and we'd never get a warrant to get a DNA sample from her… All the photograph does is prove that she owns a set of blades… We could get a warrant to search her place – and still not find them. Even if we did – I don't think we'd get anything – she's too professional to leave anything behind."

"What about the DNA match on CODIS…If CIA can access it, they know who she is." Eric stood his ground.

Ryan nodded, "I agree, but if that's true, why haven't they picked her up already? Why do they need us to solve the case…?"

"My guess is that they have her DNA listed under a codename, but they don't know her true identity – she's MI5 remember. The Brits protect their agents far better than we do."

"But what about the Presidential pardon? Why give her one if it wouldn't protect her?" It was Calleigh's turn to play devil's advocate.

Ryan hesitated, "I think it was meant to trap her." Seeing the confusion on his colleagues faces, he continued…

"It protects her from going to jail… Which would have been her first worry – how could she look after Kyra. However the minute she used it, she would have revealed where she was – and anyone at the agency would have the security clearance to read our files and find out who she is and where she lives."

"The thing is, Mich realised what they were doing. So she's prepared an escape plan, use the pardon to escape from us, then, while everything is held up with red tape, she disappears. She told us that this morning… In 24 hours, she could be anywhere in the world."

Eric couldn't believe it… There was a glimmer of hope, "So, by not including the link with the blades, there is no reason to get the warrant and try and link Mich to the killings. All the CIA know that the MI5 agent is a woman living somewhere in Miami."

"That link is only provided by the picture Ryan found in the English newspaper archives… and I doubt anyone else would bother looking so deeply." Calleigh paused, "The question now is not whether we can help Mich, because it is obvious that we can… The question is whether we should."

Ryan couldn't believe his ears, "Oh come on Calleigh… She's one of your best friends… Would you really sell her out to the CIA, when all she wants is an ordinary life?"

Calleigh did not look convinced, "She killed nine people Ryan. It makes her a serial killer."

Eric shook his head, "No… She's a paid assassin, paid for by our own government. She had an official contract with a government agency and did her job. In a way, she's as much of a government servant as we are. Her duty is just a little more dangerous than ours."

Ryan held his breath. It seemed that he had managed to convince Eric… But that he had banked on, Eric was close to Mich through Kate, and saw her like a sister. One thing he knew that Eric would place a great deal of importance on was loyalty to family…

Calleigh smiled, "Well, seeing as you put it that way. She was working on behalf of the people of this country… Duty first….So what do we do about the picture?"

Ryan smiled, "Dan has already got rid of it from his computer – it was taking up too much space on the drive – he had to enhance it so many times, and he agreed with me. Only the hard copy exists."

Eric began to smile, "So what are we going to do with that piece of evidence?"

Calleigh grinned, "It's only evidence if it's logged in – and this picture hasn't." Walking over to the fume cupboard, Eric watched as Calleigh took a light, and set fire to the picture…

As the picture burned, the three CSI's began to feel happier… They would share the secret, always, but they had helped their boss, and safeguarded the future of a friend.

"So, who's going to break the news to H… and Mich…"

Calleigh laughed at Eric's question, "We all are…" Ryan grinned, he had made mistakes and angered his colleagues on many occasions – but at least he had done something to reverse the bad.

Quoting an old popular story, he chuckled softly, "All for one…"

Eric and Calleigh joined in the laughter, "and one for all…" Together they made their way to H's office.

Horatio was furious… He had read the file – complete with Ryan's final entry and listened to their story. The team had not only suppressed evidence, but destroyed the only link between the assassinations and Mich… If someone found out…

"No-one is going to find out H. They can go through the evidence as much as they like – they will not find a link to Mich."

H could not believe his ears, "Do you realise what you are doing?"

The three of them nodded, but it was Calleigh who answered, "Helping a friend… Doing the right thing… Allowing Mich to stay with her daughter… Shall I continue?"

H turned and looked out of the window. He felt so tired; he could not make an honest judgement on what they had done. Part of him felt relief that they had found a way for Mich to stay, but it was a mixed blessing. He wasn't sure if he would ever see Mich in the same way again. The pain inside was just too strong, maybe – in time – they would once again be friends, but for the moment.

"Ok, I have to admit that I'm not happy with what you've done, but it is a way out for Mich… She will thank you for that I'm sure, I hope you will all be able to live with your decision."

Accepting their choice, H also accepted that he too would share the secret, "I'm sure you will want to tell Mich the good news yourselves."

Leaving H in his office, the team were confused, "I thought he would be happy." Ryan was upset, he had hoped that they would be able to lift H's sad mood…

Eric sighed, "There's obviously more to this than we realise… At least we've laid the foundation, maybe H just needs time… Let's go and see Mich."

Watching them leave, H leant back in his chair. Thinking… His team had in fact found a way for Mich to stay – that he was truly thankful for – if only for Kyra's sake. For him it was more difficult. He was angry – at Mich for not letting him discuss her decision, he probably would have accepted in the end, but she had taken the choice away from him… Not given him the chance to say goodbye… He was also angry at himself, for not finding a way to help her… Maybe, in time, he could forgive her, but he would never forgive himself…

Watching the team head out for their cars, he began to relax a little. The weight had been lifted slightly from his shoulders – now it was shared… He allowed himself a wry smile. It was time to go back to work… It was all he had left; now he had lost Mich.

Eric was quiet. Although H had accepted their choice – he knew that things would not be the same. Eric realised that H blamed himself for not being able to help Mich, felt that he had failed her – and had probably rejected any possibility of he and Mich renewing their relationship – in his mind at least, it was over.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Mich sat on her sofa; she had packed her suitcase, ready for when she would leave and hidden it away. Tomorrow she would collect Kyra from school and spend a couple of days with her before leaving. She had an idea of what she would do… Invent a story about having to go to the UK… a car crash… and Kyra would stay with her grandfather.

Picking up the cushion, she could once again smell H's aftershave – before it had given her comfort, now it caused pain. Yet still she held it, wanting to preserve the memories for as long as possible. She wished she could go and say goodbye – but that would be too difficult. Caught up in her emotions, she did not hear the cars outside…

A knock at the door startled Mich, getting up, she guessed who it might be, but was surprised to see who was actually at the door. Asking the three to come in, she realised something was going on…

"So who's taking me in?"

Calleigh smiled, "None of us… I think you'd better sit down… We have something to tell you." Mich listened as the three CSI's told her what had happened. She couldn't believe it. They were going to help her hide. Asking a few questions of her own, she realised that they had covered everything.

"Does H know about this?"

Ryan nodded, "He's a bit annoyed, but he accepted it. I suppose it'll take him a while to get used to the idea of you staying."

Calleigh grinned, "He'll be ok. He just needs a bit of time." Standing up, she made her excuses to leave – Eric and Ryan doing the same.

Giving Ryan and Calleigh a hug, Mich couldn't stop the tears – but now they showed how happy she was. Asking Eric to wait – on the pretext of needing to give something to Kate – she walked out with the other two, "Thank you… I owe you."

Ryan shook his head. "It was I who owed something, I'm glad I was given the opportunity…"

Mich nodded, "Still – I'll think of something…"

Going back inside the house, Mich looked at Eric… "How is he?"

Eric didn't have to ask who Mich was talking about. He quickly told her the truth of H's reaction. "I thought he would have been happy. The two of you could have…" Mich stopped him, shaking her head.

"It's not that simple Eric, I gave him no alternative. Worst of all, I didn't trust him and it will be a while before he recovers… It's over… I have to accept that." Eric said nothing, but pulled Mich into his arms for a hug. Maybe Mich and H accepted that things were over, but he never would… There had to be a way.

"At least you're staying. Kate would kill me if she knew that I had a part in forcing you to leave…"

Mich chuckled, "Thanks to you, Calleigh and especially Ryan, I can now have a normal life and finally make plans for the future."

Leaving Mich smiling at her door, Eric felt happier… But he would not rest until he had done everything he could to heal the rift between Mich and H.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Mich smiled… Christmas in Miami had been a little surreal this year. Only 6 weeks ago, she had been on the edge of leaving – to protect her identity and her future. Her life as an MI5 agent was now over, and she could finally believe that she would have a normal life.

She had spent Christmas Day laughing and joking with her 'family'. Kyra had been like any other kid, ripping open her presents – though she was no longer believing in Father Christmas.

Nicky had shyly introduced her to a new 'friend', Thomas' death had hit him hard, but he was finally getting himself back together and though he and Mike had only been out a couple of times, Mich could sense the relationship growing.

Kate and Eric had joined them for Christmas dinner. Now they had moved in together, Mich knew it was only a matter of time before Eric took the next step and she was sure that Kate would not say no.

Walking around the barn, she had to admit that she was happy with the way things had turned out. Business was good, and she and Kate were doing well. The state championships would be held in August, and she and Kate had already moved into the top 5 in the division.

She had given Zephyr to Kate to compete – along with Symphony, giving her two good horses. Storm was fulfilling her expectations as usual, and Pride was finally settling down to his jumping.

Pausing in front of Knight's box, she sighed. The young horse was turning out to be every bit as good as she had hoped and would be a top class horse in a very short time. However, every success was bittersweet, as she was constantly reminded of Horatio when she was with him.

Walking to the top of the hill, she waved to Eric and Kate who were sitting on the terrace, enjoying the winter sunshine. Sitting down on the tree log, she stared into the distance, her life was almost complete, there was only one thing missing…

&&&

Eric sighed, "Does she do that often?"

Kate looked up at Mich on the hill and nodded. "Every day, she misses H terribly Eric, but won't admit it. You mention his name and she instantly talks about something else, I think she's convinced herself that everything is over. She's not even going to try and salvage anything – not even a friendship."

Eric nodded, "H is the same… Working as well as ever – but staying late and working over the weekends. But if you mention Mich he just walks away or changes the subject. I wish we could do something."

"Why don't you organise a boy's night out or something, I could do the same with the girls and we could 'bump' into each other at a club."

Eric shook his head, "I've thought of that – even tried to get him to join the guys for a pasta night, but he's just not interested."

"If we could only get them to talk to each other… Maybe it would help."

Eric agreed with Kate's suggestion. "Yeah, but first we have to get them into the same place – otherwise it just won't work." Eric had already thought of a place and time – but it wouldn't come around for another month and a half. It would be an important day for him and Kate, and he wasn't prepared to rush that for anyone.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A month later….

Mich gave Kyra a big hug. "Nice going sweetie. Second place in only your fifth competition, I told you that you could do it." Kyra giggled – she had finally asked her mum for some extra coaching, instead of just riding for fun.

Mich had promptly asked Kate to take over Kyra's training – knowing that she herself would not have as much patience as she did with other people's kids. She had never pushed Kyra to ride, hoping that her daughter would make her own choice, and hopefully follow her mum. Mich's good judgement had been proven – and the rewards were now beginning to show.

Returning to the stables with Kyra, Mich began to get her own horses ready. Smiling, she could see Eric helping Kate, he had learnt a lot over the past few months, and now helped Kate as much as he could.

Kyra now became the groom and Mich the rider. Helping her to prepare Storm and Pride, Kyra made doubly sure to check that everything was right. Her mom was becoming the top rider in the state – and her reputation was spreading. She was even being watched by one of the British team coaches as a prospective candidate for the Peking Olympics.

&&

Moving out onto the roads and tracks phase, Mich was confident that her horses would once again perform well. The cross country course was difficult – but that was to be expected, it was a top flight competition after all. Finishing the first three phases without any problems, Mich grinned to see Kate coming back in from the cross country course, giving a thumbs up – Zephyr must have gone well. Kate was now finished and after today, she would probably be lying in 3rd place on the table.

Receiving a nod from the official, she walked Storm quietly into the start box, waiting for the countdown. Given the signal, she nudged her heels into the sides of her horse and urged him forwards. Watching from the sides, Eric gave Kate a hug, before moving across to watch Mich on the monitors in the nearby TV tent. As always, he noticed that Mich was nudging Storm on – not too fast or too slow, but covering the ground well.

Mich grinned, Storm was going well. Coming into the water jump Mich was cautious; a thunderstorm during the night had made the ground slippery. Storm was a good horse and listened, going through the jump easily…

Fate however was cruel… Lifting to clear the last element of the combination, Storm slipped on take-off, catching the fence with a front leg. Flipped sideways, the horse came down heavily, Mich was unable to push herself far enough away to avoid being hurt and landed badly. Feeling the pain shooting up through her back she blacked out….

&&

Eric was running… He knew Mich was badly hurt from the way she had landed. Arriving at the fence, he saw the paramedics putting Mich in a spinal brace – complete with collar. Looking around, he saw Kate arriving. "Take Storm, and go back to the barn with Kyra – I'll go with the ambulance."

Kate nodded, tears in her eyes, "Please let me know how she is…"

Eric nodded. "As soon as I get an answer…"

Jumping into the ambulance, Eric was worried. The paramedic had told him that he thought Mich had damaged her spine, but wasn't sure how badly. Only a CT scan would show that.

Hearing a slight sound, he looked up, Mich was mumbling. Listening carefully, he caught hold of her hand, "It's ok Mich, I'm here… Stay with me."

By the time they had reached Dade Memorial, Mich was fully conscious – and in pain. "Help me Eric… Get them to give me something... please."

The pain in Mich's voice was enough to send Eric looking for a doctor, "At least give her something to take the edge off the pain."

The doctor nodded his head, "Ok... Will you be staying with her…? Until we get the result of the CT scan, she has to stay in the brace and we know that Ms Bailey has a habit of ignoring our instructions."

Eric was torn, he really wanted to get back and help Kate, but at the moment Mich needed him. "I'll stay for a while, but I cannot stay for long."

The doctor acknowledged his words and led the way back to the room. The pain on Mich's face was more than Eric could bear.

"I'll be back in a minute Mich."

Smiling through her pain, Mich nodded at Eric's words, closing her eyes, she tried to bear the pain, but it was no use… this was the worst fall she had ever had. Mich began to fear the worst…

Eric was talking to Kate. "I don't know Kate, they're still refusing to take off the collar and brace. They are waiting for the results of the scan… Shouldn't be long now… Look I'll call you again as soon as I know something; I need to get back to Mich… She's … in pain."

Cutting the line, Eric felt helpless, going back inside he went back to Mich. "Horses are fine Mich… Kate says Storm is a little stiff – the Vet said he over-extended the muscle, but he'll be ok…"

Mich smiled, "Thanks Eric… Are you going to stay?" Eric hesitated… Seeing the hesitation brought tears to Mich's eyes, "Please Eric, don't leave me alone. I'm scared." Eric nodded, what else could he do?

&&&

Eric waited. The doctor had come and told him and Mich that her back was not broken, but they needed to take more scans to know the full extent of the damage before removing the brace, Mich was back under the scanner at the moment.

Eric made a decision, walking outside he opened his cell and speed dialled H's number. Explaining where he was and what had happened, he became angry. "Damn it H, Mich needs you, I don't care what happened to cause this rift between you, but I cannot help her any more. You need to be here."

He listened to H's answer. Shaking his head, he tried one last time, "H, she may not be able to ride again," he decided to go for a small white lie. "If you don't come here I'll come and get you. She is really scared, and she's been asking for you." Cutting the line, he hoped it was enough.

&&&

Horatio leant back in his chair. As usual he was in his office at the lab working through paperwork; Eric's call had interrupted him. He had refused to go to Dade Memorial – he couldn't face seeing Mich again. He no longer blamed her for the decision she had made, but the pain was still so strong, why hadn't she trusted him?

Returning to his work, he wrote a few notes on the file, adding his recommendations, before throwing his pen down on the table. The thought of Mich hurt was getting to him, and Eric said she had asked for him. Closing his eyes, H fought with himself – part of him wanted to continue with his work, another part screamed at him to go to Mich...

Sighing, he gave in. He still loved Mich, he could not deny it and she needed him. Putting on his jacket, he walked out of the lab, maybe it was time to talk to her, find out why she had done what she did.

&&&

Walking into the ER, he saw Eric sat in the corner. "What's going on?" Eric tried not to show his relief too much and explained that Mich was undergoing a deeper scan, to research the full extent of the spinal damage she may have incurred.

Horatio paused… He hadn't wanted to believe Eric at first, but it was obvious that Mich was seriously hurt, and his concern grew. Eric watched his boss closely; he hoped that his idea would not backfire. If H realised that he had lied about Mich asking for him before the two of them had a chance to talk properly, there would be trouble.

Glancing up he saw the doctor approaching. The doc seemed to be in a happier frame of mind, "I have good news for you Mr Delko," he looked curiously at H "Good to see you again Lieutenant, I'm glad you're here. Maybe Ms Bailey will listen to you – she certainly challenges us. Though this time I think she will be more careful."

He went on to explain the extent of Mich's injuries – "she has chipped the bone in her leg, and has a touch of concussion. Thankfully, our initial worries about her back have been proven unfounded... The bruising of her spine is severe, but she should make a full recovery – in time – provided she rests."

H smiled wryly, "Not one of her strong points."

The doctor smiled. "I wish you luck in persuading her to rest. She'll need it… Thankfully the baby is unharmed and her pregnancy should proceed as normal."


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Horatio and Eric were astounded. Looking at each other, neither knew what to say at first. It was H who broke the silence, "How long?"

The doc gave him a strange look, "About 10 weeks or so, didn't you know?"

H shook his head and looked at Eric. "Sorry H, I don't know anything about it… Kate hasn't said anything."

H sat down. Why hadn't Mich said anything? It wasn't something she could hide; taking a deep breath he asked the doc if he could go in and see Mich. Eric quickly looked at H, he knew from the expression on H's face that his boss was initially stunned – but now becoming angry.

"So, shall we go in and see how she's doing?"

H looked at Eric, "You go back to Kate Eric, let me deal with this."

Eric hesitated. He was about to say something, but a look in H's eye warned him to say nothing, "Sure H - just let us know how she is."

&&&

Mich stared at the ceiling… The doctor had given her a slightly higher dose of pain killer which was just starting to kick in. She could feel her senses being numbed, but accepted the condition – the pain was more than she could bear.

Hearing the door open, she turned her head slightly, and smiled at the doctor walking in... "So what's the damage doc? I think I got well and truly battered this time."

Laughing, the doc put the X-rays up on the screen. He wouldn't normally do it for a patient, but Mich would not believe him unless she could see things with her own eyes.

"Your spine is badly bruised Mich, I don't want to see you back on a horse for at least 6 weeks and I don't know when you can begin competing again. I'll need you to come back in so I can check on your progress." Mich nodded her acceptance.

The doc smiled, "Don't think you can get away with it this time Mich, I'll have you under surveillance."

Mich chuckled, "Yeah right…" Looking in the direction that the doc had nodded his head, the smile on Mich's face faded.

Horatio stood by the door. Knowing him as she did, Mich recognized that he was angry about something, "Hello Mich…"

Sensing the atmosphere in the room, the doctor quickly left.

Horatio's eyes were as hard as steel – Once again, Mich had kept something from him, taking a chair, he sat next to her – but refused to offer any kind of contact.

Mich was just about to say something when a nurse walked in and began to remove the spinal brace. The collar followed… Out of the restrictive medical equipment, Mich relaxed a little she felt a little more comfortable physically, but her feeling of disquiet grew.

Adjusting her position slightly, so she could look at Horatio, Mich bit her lip against the pain she could feel, she saw no reaction in H's eyes… They remained cold and angry, she was confused. Had she hurt him that much? His question confused her further…

"When were you going to tell me Mich? Or were you going to continue alone as usual?" H's voice was quiet… A sign that his temper was barely under control.

"What are you talking about Horatio? You know everything… If you hadn't found out, I probably would have told you in a few years, but only if I had to."

H couldn't believe it; Mich was avoiding his question. "I'm not talking about your job Mich, but it's obviously the only thing that has mattered to you over the past few months."

Mich visibly winced at H's words. "That's not true Horatio and you know it."

H tried to ignore the tears in Mich's eyes, but couldn't. His temper died slightly as he asked his question again. "When were you going to tell me about the baby Mich?" Her reaction was totally unexpected…

"What baby?" Mich was now completely confused – what the hell was H talking about.

"You didn't know?" It was H's turn to be startled.

Seeing his reaction, Mich's voice became bitter. "What are you saying Horatio – I'm pregnant?" Shaking her head angrily, her voice became cold and emotionless, "Someone has made a mistake. I can't have any more kids… Jack made sure of that. The doctor back home gave me a full medical check up, he told me that it would be impossible."

She turned her head away, but not before H saw the tears beginning, "Then either your doc was wrong… Or you've healed."

Standing up, H began to think. "I'll be back…"

Mich still wouldn't look at him, "Whatever…." Finding the ER doctor, he started to walk back to the room, if the doc was right. H took a deep breath; he would have to see what Mich wanted to do.

Horatio sat quietly in the chair, he had returned back to Mich's room, but she still wouldn't look at him. Still said nothing. He jumped as a nurse walked in with an ultrasound.

"What the hell is going on?" Mich's voice still sounded bitter and angry.

The nurse was unconcerned, "We just need to check something…" Mich shot a look of anger in H's direction. Trust him to want to be sure.

At first she ignored the ultrasound, but a comment from the nurse intrigued her. Looking at the monitor, she could not believe her eyes. H had been telling the truth. "How far…" Horatio glanced at her – Mich's voice had been quiet, soft, but her expression was still not a happy one.

H pulled a face, what would he do if Mich decided to terminate. Would he dare to try and persuade her otherwise? Their relationship was not exactly a good one at the moment…

The nurse took a couple of measurements and asked a question, "When was your last?"

Mich interrupted sharply, "About five months ago… I have problems."

The nurse nodded, "Well you're definitely not that far, I would estimate that you are about 10 to 12 weeks."

Mich nodded, and H thanked the nurse as he held the door open for her, returning to Mich's side, he noticed that she had become thoughtful.

He took a deep breath, "So, what do we do now?"

Mich stared at him, his expression was anxious, his eyes, soft but showing his concern. "We ?"

H couldn't quite look her in the eye, "Mich… if the nurse is correct with her times, then."

Looking up, he saw Mich's expression, her eyes looking straight through him. "Yes Horatio, the baby is yours. Don't worry, I'll be ok, Kyra's turning out to be a good kid. I'll manage."

H's expression softened slightly, "You intend to go through with it?"

Mich pulled a face, "Are you going to try and persuade me otherwise?"

"NO…" The strength of his answer surprised Mich. "It's my child too Mich. You cannot expect me to stand to one side and let you go through this alone, I won't do it. You should know that."

Mich sighed, "I know…"

Closing her eyes, she tried to relax, though still the pain made her uncomfortable – whichever position she laid in. "Okay Horatio, if it makes you happy, I would appreciate a little support."

Opening her eyes, she looked at him, trying to hide her feelings. She had hurt him so much. She must not get her hopes up; at least if they could be friends again, it would be enough.

Standing at the window, Horatio watched over Mich as the drugs began to take effect and she began to fall asleep. Soon she would be moved to an observation room for a few days before being allowed home. Then, when the time was right, he intended to have a good talk with her… There could be no more secrets…

**Epilogue**

Mich did not win the state championship that year, but was successful the following three. This time the honours had been taken by Kate Delko – only 24 hours before leaving for her honeymoon.

The Cwm Rhondda Barn supporters were ecstatic; their stable had produced a state champion in only three years of being open. Mich had handed over Storm to Kate to continue competing, after withdrawing from the season herself.

Wearing the back brace she had at home, Mich had recovered quickly and returned to riding only four weeks after her fall, but had then concentrated on coaching Kate as well as she could. Her back was certainly not up to competing, and, with the strain that would come later in her pregnancy, Mich was not going to take any chances.

Sharing a hug with Kate and Eric, Mich couldn't help but grin. Everything was starting to come out right, she had gone through a time of darkness and now the light was returning.

Turning round, she caught Kyra with her arm, before walking over to her second daughter. Held in her father's arms, two week old Amber had captured Horatio's heart the minute she was born…

&&&&&

Horatio had made good his promise and after Mich had been discharged from the hospital made sure that he called in at the barn on a fairly regular basis, about once a week, giving Mich the space he knew she needed. Initially he and Mich had been wary of each other, careful not to give the other the excuse to begin an argument.

Slowly they had become friends again, rebuilding the trust that had existed between them before Mich's decision. At that point, both had hesitated to take things further, Horatio, because he was afraid… Mich because she didn't want to hurt him again… Their friends had watched closely, knowing that a disagreement would cause a permanent rift.

Eric had wanted to nudge things along – so had Nicky, but Kate had told both of them to back off. "Give them time… We can see how they feel about each other, but they need to see it for themselves."

Mich had been about 6 months into her pregnancy when H had dropped in to see her – she was training with Knight in the arena, and the youngster had got a little cheeky… An exuberant buck had caused Mich to feel a renewed pain in her back, and though she hadn't fallen, Horatio had to help her to get off.

Gently lowering her to the ground, Mich had leant against him, and H had succumbed to his feelings, giving her a soft kiss on the cheek. Turning to face him properly, Mich had clung to him, "I've missed you…"

Nothing more needed to be said… Within the week, H had moved into the barn, to Mich's surprise - and delight. Now, three months later, they were almost inseparable.

Horatio gave her a hug, "Let's go home, I think Kate has all the help she needs."

Mich suddenly felt cold, but could not explain why, the moment passed. Looking up, Mich smiled – the future was looking good, a fresh start, with no ghosts from the past. Neither for her or Horatio… A new beginning for them both…


End file.
